


For This, We Are Partners

by BreG21



Series: Love Square Month [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir July, Post-Reveal Love Square, Two teens being happy together, but fluffy angst, eventual identity reveal, lots and lots of fluff, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 59,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreG21/pseuds/BreG21
Summary: She didn't like him, she didn't. She told her self that over and over again. But it didn't stop the feeling from overcoming her. And it happened slowly, until it hit. No matter how hard she tried not to.She loved her partner.Shelovedhim.Now, the question was, what in the world was she gonna do about it? Were they even possible?





	1. Miraculouses

**Author's Note:**

> Lets start this! I hope you guys enjoy! :D

She wasn't sure when it first started. That ping in her heart whenever Chat would kiss her hand, or when he made a particularly flirtatious joke. Looking back on it, maybe it started after Kagami had gotten akumatized the second time, or maybe it was after Gamer when he once again, sacrificed his life for her.

She would deny it to her last breath when her brain whispered that maybe it was way sooner than any of those times.

She begged the feelings to stop, to slow, to disappear, because they just couldn't, not with what their duties entailed. But her heart just wouldn't listen. The feelings festered, and grew, and she was angry because of it.

There was also Adrien, who she was very much, deeply in love with. He… he was always going to be like a magnet to her, and she wasn't sure that pull to him would ever go away. She didn't know if she wanted it to.

She tried to move on with Luka, and that didn't exactly work out. He was a nice guy, but they just didn't connect. She didn't get why, it would've been so easy just to fall for him. If she couldn't fall for someone that was within reach, someone that she knew she could be happy enough with if she just tried, then how would she ever be able to fall for Chat?

_Because it would be worth it._ Her stupid brain supplied. _Luka is a good guy, but we both know that the only guy that you could compare to Adrien would be Chat. You've known that for a while._

No, she didn't.

Shut up brain. Or heart. Whichever one was speaking at the moment. She wasn't quite sure which one was.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her partner landing next to her with a soft thud.

Craning her neck to get a full view of him, she watched silently as he took a seat next to her with his usual catty smirk and stupid pretty green eyes that sparkled happiness and calm. The open night sky above them had a bit of competition for who shone the brightest, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud. His ego would get too big, if it wasn't already.

Why did she like him again? Because she didn't, nope just total unreciprocated-

He broke the silence, cutting off any thoughts she had been fighting against. "Hey, bugaboo. Might I say, you're looking lovely tonight."

She was thankful that she had known her partner for so long, otherwise, her face would be flushed brighter than her suit and her words would be in scrambles. But she could control herself enough around her kitty to where, only a slight blush crossed her cheeks. Reminding herself to playfully roll her eyes at him as well. "Whatever you say, kitty."

The spark in his eyes withered just a bit, and Ladybug instantly let her shoulders drop on their own accord. "M'lady. Are you okay? You've seemed off for days now."

Her breath hitched, and she suddenly had to look away for unknown reasons onto the city beneath them. "I'm fine."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he begged her to look at him, but she refused the request. She couldn't. "Ladybug, seriously. Something has been going on with you. You can trust me. As long as we keep it general, we won't figure out each other's identities."

That was the thing. _Trust._ They trusted each other so blindly. She saw his trust in every fall he took for her, in every sacrifice he made. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw him falling willingly when they were fighting Gamer. All because he wouldn't dare raise his baton to fight against her.

_"I'll always fight by your side, M'lady, but against you, I could never."_

Something inside just broke at that. She crumbled inward and she just cried. It had all started to become too much. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, with her head bent over and just let the tears flow. She felt his arms come around her, but she didn't acknowledge his questions of what was going on and why was she crying.

It took a few minutes, but when her sobs finally evened out, and her air was back in her lungs, she finally spoke. "Why.. why do you sacrifice yourself like you do? Why do you always take the hit?"

"Because you have the mirlac-"

She snapped. "Don't you dare say it's because of the cure. We both know that's a lie. A horrible one at that."

He sighed, retracting his touch and she didn't want to admit the whine that she had to fight in the back of her throat. His face reminded her of a kicked kitten and she just wanted to erase it. "What do you want me to say, bugaboo. You already know I'm in love with you. It's no secret. We've talked about it. But you're in love with someone else. And if I learned anything after the whole incident with Frozer, it's to respect that."

Her shoulders shook with the small sobs that still were coming through. "It's not just because of the other boy. There are other reasons we can't be together, kitty. What about that other girl that you carried home after she was de-akumatized?"

She could see in his eyes that he wanted to question the part as to what the other reasons that they couldn't be together, but filed them away for the moment. "You mean Kagami?" At her nod, he sighed. "Bugaboo, I was trying to move on, but….. I just couldn't. She's a friend, and I like her, but not like I love you."

That was...weird. Something didn't settle right in her chest at that. "Oh."

His concerned expression morphed into something that resembled excitement. "LB, are you… are you jealous?"

Her spine stiffened. "Wh-what? No, of course not. Where would you get an idea like that?"

That annoying smirk festered on his lips as he leaned just a bit closer. "You were, weren't you. Well, no worries, m'lady. She has nothing over you. She's a great person, but I just.." His cockiness turned to solum as he truly found his words. "She's just not it. You are. Even if I can't have you."

She sighed. "Chat, even if there wasn't another boy, we couldn't be together."

His tone was hardly above a whisper as his gaze pleaded for an explanation. "Why?"

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin on top. "Because it's dangerous with Hawkmoth. We're in danger everyday because of him. If we were to start dating, he would target each other against one other even more. Up till just a while ago, I thought your flirting was just… playful teasing. Nothing serious."

"But I am."

"I know. But you have to understand that from my point of view I didn't know that, and by then I had already fallen for someone else." She took a deep breath. "How could we even love each other when we're always wearing masks? I live in Pairs, Chat, and I walk the streets every day. Not once have I seen someone and thought, that could be my kitty. Because I don't know you. I don't know anyone that… that's like you. And there's nothing wrong with you, but if I can't even connect a face to you Chat, what kind of relationship could we even have?"

He kept still in his seat, not making a peep for what felt like an eternity. "I'd give up my miraculous to be with you. No matter the cost."

She sputtered, not expecting that, and almost lost her balance on the ledge she rested on, but caught herself. "But.. but...you can't."

He quickly backpedaled. "I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty or anything like that. But you are my partner, not just because we have our miraculous, but because I want you. I want you to be my partner, and if I was given anyone else, I wouldn't be Chat. If I had to choose between my miraculous and you, I'd chose you, bugaboo. Being a superhero wouldn't be worth it any other way."

The air was just a bit too thin up there, and his love stuck gaze wasn't helping any. "Chat..lately.. Lately." She couldn't lie to him anymore, not with everything that had happened. "Lately, I don't know exactly where my feelings lay. And you don't deserve my indecisive head."

His lips dropped, but his eyes remained hopeful. "I can… I can give you time. I don't mind waiting, m'lady. I've waited so long, that even if there's just a hint of me clawing my way into your heart, I'll take it."

She just didn't know what possessed her, but one second she was trying to hold herself together, and the next, she flung herself into his hold, and just rested there. "I…. I don't know, kitty. I just don't. I need to think. I need to come to terms with this. And even then, even if I gave the okay for us to date, the boy I love will probably always have a piece of my heart, and you don't deserve that— to only have some of my heart."

"Ladybug." He breathed against the crown of her head, and that should be illegal. The way he spoke her name, like she was the only one in the world. Adoringly, lovingly. Like she was his whole world. "Having any piece of your heart is worth more than all the miraculous in the world. Trust me."

She did, and it hurt.

Pulling back, she set her stare on him, serious, and asking him to listen. "I… I need to think, kitty. I can't give you an answer. Not a for a bit at least. I need to know…" What did she need to know? What was she looking for? "I need just some time. And I know that's selfish."

He shook his head, cutting her off. "That's not selfish and I understand. I really do. Go home, rest. Paris seems pretty quiet tonight. Just take as long as you need. Even if it's years. I'll be here."

"I shouldn't ask you for that." But she wanted it all the same. She jumped to her feet and prepared to take off to her home to escape for a while. Just as she was on the ledge, about to take flight, she turned to her partner, a bittersweet sadness dancing in her chest. "No matter what, even if it's not romantically, I'll always love you. You're my friend above all else."

He smiled. "I know."

She took off, trusting her yo-yo to guide her home.

And all the way home, she heard his silent, _I'll always love you, too_.


	2. Civilian Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support guys! It's so awesome tp see you guys commenting your thoughts! I really hope you guys enjoy the story

It wasn't easy in her civilian life either, having to deal with her feelings. She was sure she was in love in Adrien, that wasn't in question one bit.

But Chat? Chat was… something unexpected. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It wasn't.

But life loved to throw her a curveball, and it sure did with whatever fluttering feeling she was having around Chat.

It was bad enough to the point of Alya noticing her strange, stressed behavior. What could she say exactly to her best friend? Hey, I'm Ladybug, and Chat's in love with me, and I've been rejecting him for Adrien, but lately, I've been feeling something towards Chat too?

Yes, because that would bode over well. Not.

But if Marinette knew anything about Alya Ceaser, it was she was nothing if not persistent. That was the journalist in her. "Girl, you can't lie to me. I know something's bothering you. Talk to me."

Marinette sighed, sinking into her desk chair and folding her arms over her stomach, trying to hide from the world around her. That way she wouldn't have to deal with the whole situation between the two boys. "It's nothing, Alya. I'm all good."

The blogger wasn't convinced. "If you were fine, girl, then you'd be staring at Adrien right now, oogling over him. You haven't had a peek at him since he entered the room."

She hadn't? That was odd. She usually noticed right away when he arrived to class. Sure enough, as her eyes went to the front, there he was, mindlessly chatting away with Nino. The DJ must've said something funny that caused Adrien to laugh so sweetly, so freely, that it made her heart almost sing.

Then her thoughts flashed to Chat, and all his sweet musical laugh, and how it was starting to affect her just as much. The guilt fed away at the inside of her heart and she tried her best to conceal it on her face. She couldn't let Alya see. That would lead to questions that she had no ability to answer.

Whether it was because it pertained to being a superhero with a secret identity, or frankly, because she didn't know herself remained unclear. Maybe it was both.

Maybe she needed a new brain so she could settle out her emotions properly. Oh, well. Things to do for later.

Alya seemed to have better ideas than to let her friend moap inside her head though. "Hey, boys. What're you guys up to?"

They both turned to face the girls. "Dude stuff. Apparently, my bro here has a crush on someone we haven't even met."

Marinette instantly paled. Adrien had a crush on someone? Someone that they didn't even know? She knew that Adrien probably didn't like her as she did with him, but the truth still stung. It still caused a low burning ache in her chest.

She studied his eyes, eyes that she usually drowned in and lost herself so deeply for. Eyes that made the world around her seem like nothing else mattered. Eyes that held such kindness and excitement in the littlest things.

And those same eyes were thinking of another girl. "So, um," Her voice was so terribly weak. Like claws were digging into the inside flesh of her throat as they made their way up her esophagus. "So..So not Kagami?"

Adrien shook his head, but held his smile even stronger. "No, not Kagami. I liked her, but I've been pursuing this girl for a while, and it seems she's letting me in. Nothings for sure, of course, but I'm trying. She's actually from work and my father doesn't know about it. Have to keep it quiet, ya know?"

He… he was trying.

_Maybe,_ and this time she knew it was her heart that was whispering, _you should too._

* * *

The day rolled by in a snap after that, and Marinette knew she had to meet up with Chat that night for patrol, even if she wasn't quite up for it.

Their vantage point tonight was a random rooftop that they had agreed on the night prior. She soaked up the moment she had to herself. Enjoying the cool nights touch against the exposed parts of her face. It relaxed her heartbeat to an extent. Which was something that she honestly needed after everything that had been going on?

When Chat arrived, she greeted him with a smile as he did his usual little bow and call of "M'lady." It was cute, and enduring, yet she still kinda hated how her body reacted to the simple gestures.

Her thoughts may have been jumbled, but she was not going to push away her kitty. "Hey, Chat. Ready for patrol?"

He took her outstretched hand and lifted her to her feet, nodding as he did so. "Yeah. But first, tell me what's going on."

Shoot. He noticed. Of course he did. Clever kitty. "Just… some stuff in my civilian life."

He watched her carefully. "I know I said I'd give you some space while you worked out whatever you had to in your head, and I meant it, but bugaboo, I'm… I'm still here for you if you need someone. Just because your feelings are up in the air, doesn't mean I'm leaving you. Don't ever think that."

Her lips curved into a soft smile before pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you." She paused, inhaling and exhaling into his shoulder. "I just found out that the boy I like…..has someone else. I'm just trying to process that."

Underneath her ear, she could feel his heartbeat pick up, and she was about to pull back, tell him she definitely wasn't ready for a relationship, when he spoke and shocked her, "I'm so sorry, bugaboo."

This time she did pull back, and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She could hear the swoosh of his tail as it cut through the air back and forth. His kitten ears were pressed flat against the top of his head. "You're sorry? Shouldn't you be happy?"

He shook his head in a hard no. "How can I be happy when you're hurting? I may be jealous at times, but I would never want you in pain. I'd do anything to see you happy, m'lady— even if that means sacrificing my own happiness with you."

And there he went, with that stupid sacrificing. Although, this was definitely different, and appreciated, it caused her to squirm internally. He was putting her first. Again. She didn't know how to handle that.

She didn't know if she could at that second.

She knew he could see her thinking, and he knew what happened when she thought too much. He cupped her face, interrupting the rollercoaster ride of thoughts and spoke softly. "Ladybug, when you said were going to think about this, I didn't want you to run yourself into the ground over this. Please. Stop."

She breathed, and let herself fall into the sound of his voice to calm her, letting the reassurance settle over her. It worked seamlessly. When had they gotten so close to the point where his voice did that for her? Where it calmed her and brought her a sense of peace.

Also, when had they gotten so close in proximity to where she could only really see the glittering of his eyes? Close enough to feel the kiss of his breath against her cheeks. Why were they so close, and just why was she more than okay with it?

"Okay," She whispered.

His ears perked up. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'll try to relax and figure this out with time."

The grin that broke out did more things to her, but she expected it by now.

As they took off, and while she knew she couldn't give him an answer anytime soon, she had to start the first steps towards moving on.

That started with a certain blonde model.

* * *

The next Monday morning, Marinette woke with one goal in mind: To tell Adrien how she felt and get everything out in the open for closure.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered rapidly inside, but she wasn't going to let them win out in the end. She was going to talk to him. She was going to lay all her cards out on the table and let him do what he may with them.

When she arrived at the school, she spotted Adrien almost right away, chatting with Nino and Alya. She hurried her pace, making sure not to break out into a full out sprint just to get there.

When she reached them, she greeted all three, but asked if she could steal Adrien away for a moment. He agreed while her best friend gave her a sneaky smirk and a wink at her before Marinette turned to walk with Adrien to somewhere more private.

Adrien's face was washed over with worry. "Is everything alright, Marinette?"

Her heart decided it was best to skip a few beats. Because it was kind like that. "Ye-yeah. Just needed to talk to you about something."

His worry left and was replaced with a kind smile. "Okay, shoot."

She inhaled. "Okay, we-"

And then, for some reason, her words just stopped. Everything just stopped. She saw this caring, sweet guy in front of her, and within a fraction of a second, nothing really made sense. Because he liked someone, someone he wanted, and was choosing to pursue. And from the sound of it, she was reciprocating his actions.

Chat was someone that completely wanted her, and had shown that, time and time again. That gave her his all, and would do anything for her if she just simply asked him to. He viewed her as his equal, and she did the same.

And just remembering days back, and the way Adrien spoke about this mystery girl, Marinette could tell in his eyes that he cared for her deeply, that he loved her. Because it was the same way Chat looked at her. So rooted and unbreakable.

That was when the realization hit, she didn't need to confess. She already had the answer in his eyes when he spoke about the girl.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

Worry was there once again when she was brought back down to earth, and she quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

His eyes ran the length of her as if to look for anything amiss."Okay…did you need help with your homework or something?"

She nodded. "I did, but then I remembered that Ms. Bustier said that the assignment wasn't due until Thursday and I had really been needing to talk to her about a tutor anyways, so I better just ask her about it then."

His face scrunched in confusion. "Gotcha. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

She smiled at the kind offer. "I will." And then in a daring, almost goodbye, gesture, she leaned on the tip of her tose to touch her lips against his cheek.

When she lowered herself back onto her feet, she saw the surprise dancing around, but not as much as when she first did it at the picnic. His surprise swiftly turned into an accepting smile as he nodded at her.

Moving past him, she made her way into the crowded sea of students, but not before looking back over her shoulder, and calling out, "See you later, Adrien."

She wasn't over him, not by a long shot, but it was a step, it was a start. She would always love this boy— she knew that for sure. But it was the start of letting go and accepting what wasn't going to happen.

It was a start of something new as well, what it was, she wasn't exactly, yet. But it involved Chat, and she knew it was gonna be a long journey with many bumpy rides along the way. But she also knew that in the end, it was gonna turn out to be something amazing.

She just couldn't wait to find out what it would be.

But until then, wasn't the journey half the fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! I love to know what you guys think. Until next time! :D


	3. Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ladynoir! It's so cute and innocent. Hope you guys enjoy!

Patrols were honestly Chats' favorite time of the day— or night, in their case— it was a time to spend with his bugaboo, and that was something he'd always cherish.

Tonight, he was already seated on the tower, waiting for her arrival. Usually, she was the first one to get to they're chosen spot, but it seemed today that he beat her there, which was okay, really, because after all that had happened in the last week, and what the week had brought, he needed to clear his thoughts.

Ladybug… Ladybug was starting to return his feelings. They weren't together, no, but it was something. She was working everything out in her head, and there was a possibility that one day they could actually be together. It was a crazy thought, one he had honestly started to lose hope in.

But then, something just broke, and now everything was changing. And he was ready for whatever this change was bringing.

"Hey, Chaton. Looks like you beat me for once. Ready for patrol?"

He whipped around at the familiar voice and was startled to see Ladybug standing there, hands on her hips as she looked at him with that usual, beautiful smile that he had grown to love so much over the past several months. "Ready when you are, bugaboo."

She smiled, and took out her yo-yo.

But before she could set off, he grabbed her wrist, pausing her actions. She looked back in confusion at his bold move. "Ladybug, do… do you think we could hang out after you've cleared your head more? Now, I don't expect you and I to date right away, and I.. I wanna get to know you, actually get to know you. Masks on at all times obviously, but if you're willing."

She smiled, the tension that had bunched in her shoulders falling in ease. "I'd like that, kitty. Meet back here after we've done our sweep of the city?"

He felt his mouth drop, and he wasn't really sure how to close it. Did she really just implied what he thought she did? "Bu-but, don't you need some time to…?"

She nodded. "I do, I still need time to think about us being together. But at the moment, kitty, my heads clear enough to talk. I'm not gonna ignore you just because I need to know where my heart is. And besides…" She paused, digging the tip of her boot to the metal of the tower. "I saw how much the guy, the other guy, really likes the other girl. And I think it helped, at least to the point where I'm not a fumbling mess in my head for the time being."

His heartbeat picked up and he gulped. "Does that… does that mean?"

She shook her head as a smile made its way onto her face at his eagerness. "I'm not ready, yet. I just… I saw how happy he was, and I'm happy for him. It made me realize that it's okay for me to move on, to let another boy in." She shot him a wink, "He'll always be engraved in my heart. I can't change that, nor do I want to. I'm still trying to figure out everything in my head, but things haven't been such a chaotic mess since then. I'm more relaxed and ready to take on whatever may come."

He smiled, daring to move in for a hug, and at her nod of approval, did so, pressing her soft frame against him and just holding her for all that he could. She was so warm, and inviting, and made every little worry he had in life just wash away. He was drowning in her and he wasn't sure if air was a thing he really wanted at the moment if it meant had to let her go.

He breathed in the scent of sweet sweet vanilla that had been soaked into her hair. Which caused him to wonder, did her shampoo make here hair smell like this, was she around the smell so much in her civilian life it got rubbed off on her?

So many questions, and few answers.

He hoped one day, she'd share those answers with him.

But for now, he reveled in this. Being secured in her arms and being invincible. Because that was what he was with her. Invincible and unbreakable.

He knew, however, for anything to work, he had to also be vulnerable with her, too. To show her the side of him that held insecurities, doubts, and fears about life. Because Chat wasn't him, he was a part of him— and there was so much more to him that she didn't fully know yet.

It was a scary thought, shedding his skin so that she could see him, but she was worth it. He knew how guarded she had been with her heart in the first place, he knew to be thankful that he had what he did, he vowed not to screw it up.

"Thank you." He said as they pulled apart. As her gloved finger glided under his eyes, he hadn't realized that he had been crying.

Her smile was more than the stars, more than the sun. They couldn't provide half the warmth that her lips could. "Anytime, kitty." She pushed herself away and rushed to the edge of the tower. "Last one who finishes patrol has to deal with the press next." And jumped off into the night without a warning.

"Hey!" He shouted. "That's not fair. You got a head start."

Her beautiful laughter rung clearly throughout the sleepy city.

* * *

Two weeks later and Chat was exhausted.

His father had decided that he, apparently, needed more things to do. He had four photoshoots, two charity events, and fittings to go to. Add that to the homework that was piled on top of all that, and he felt burnt out.

Which was why he was late to patrol.

Two hours late, to be exact.

Ladybug had not been happy when he finally made it. The look of worry would be forever engrained in his brain as she paced back and forth, yelling and frailing her arms around her. She told him how she called a billion and one times, and texted him twice that.

When she finally calmed and her ten minute rant ended in an angry huff, he strode over to her, engulfing the little bug into his arms. "I'm sorry that I worried you like that. I should've woken up in time for patrol."

She sighed into his shoulder and he felt her entire body breathe. "No, I shouldn't of overreacted. You have a life outside of being a superhero and seeing me."

A life I want you to share with me.

He would never say that out loud though. "Bugaboo, it's okay. I understand."

"Doesn't make it right though."

He shook his head. "Still. You were worried. I've been there before. I know what that's like, I understand what that's like. Trust me."

Her lips fell into a weary frown as she took a small step forward to examin him. His lungs constricted in his chest as she lifted her hands and cradled his face for a few seconds, eyes on him intensely before she spoke in a whisper. "You're tired."

He shrugged. "Long week. Nothing to worry over."

Her tounge clicked against the roof of her mouth. "I'm gonna worry about you, Chat. Even when I don't always show it. C'mon, we can skip patrol for this night. Let's relax and just talk. Please?"

He could never tell her no, he would give her the sky if she wanted it— especially when she pouted with those deep blue eyes that made the ocean look shallow. He relented with ease. "Okay, what do you have planned?"

She simply moved away and took a seat on the metal beam and patted the spot next to her. "Storytime?"

He nodded eagerly. Storytime was something between them that they had deemed okay. Rules were: Very few others could know about the secret story— that way, they wouldn't hear the story from a possible mutual friend that they could have and have their identity be spilled.

Rule two: The younger, the better. It was best to tell story from their childhood, rather than when older, because again, identities.

And rule three: They never spoke about the stories in public to their friends.

When he took a seat next to her, he was flabbergasted when she patted her thighs, an invite to rest his head on, and upon seeing his expression, she said, "Just this once, kitty. You looked drained. You need to actually rest."

He scoffed. "I'm not a trained house ca- actually, ya know. Never mind."

She smirked. "That's what I thought."

When he settled into her lap, making sure not to get too comfortable, as her thighs pillowed his head, he couldn't stop the pur that started as she began to play with his hair. It was just so relaxing, and he actually forgot what it felt like when someone played with his hair.

Chat's eyes went out onto the beauty of the city before them and he was reminded of the freedom he got with this, with her. As she brushed her fingers through his hair— although, he knew it was only temporary while she still came to terms with everything— it was something he knew to cherish while he had it.

The only person that had ever done that was his mother and it had been so long, he actually forgot what it felt like.

He definitely missed it.

"So." Her tone was light, the usual way before she started an embarrassing story, and his cat ears twitched at the thought. "You know how you want to date me? Well, I have a story for you." Her laugh was dry, self deprecating almost. "Something you should probably know, definitely way before we even start to seriously think about it. Just so you know I have been known to have… stalker like tendencies."

He chuckled. "Okay. Go for it. I'm all ears."

She coughed a few times before she started. "And, only my best friend knows about this, so we're safe as far as people talking about it, because she knows not to." He heard her inhale before starting, "Well, you see— and to preface this, I'm sorry, it's about the other guy, but you need to know— I'm usually very nervous around my crushes-"

"Good to know where I still lay in your heart."

She slapped his arm slightly. "Shush, my feelings for you started after we became friends, I've been crushing on this guy before. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted." He snorted. "I couldn't form my words around the guy, you know, stuttered, tripped over my feet— that kind of thing."

He nodded to show he was actively listening to her.

He couldn't see her, but knew she was smiling. "One day, my kwami decided that I should try to ask my crush on a date. I got his number from my best friend, and called him up. I got to his voicemail, and told him to call me back very rapidly, and thought I hung up, and tossed it to another part of the room."

Chat couldn't help but burst out laughing from that. He could just picture her throwing her phone off like it burned her hand. It was actually really cute.

"Anyways," She stressed. "I thought it was off, and my best friend asked me why I left the voicemail that I did and I go 'What was I supposed to say? Hey, hot stuff, this is— my civillan name— I wanted to ask you to the movies this Saturday, but I have such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you, is over this stupid phone. Pretty ridiculous, right?'"

He almost rolled off of her, as laughter seized him from head to toe. "You-hot stuff? What-what in the world? Why!?" At this point, he was grabbing at his stomach, ignoring her scowl, and trying to get the air back into his lungs.

She growled. "And that's not even the worse part."

He did his best to regain his composure. "What'd you do? Steal his phone and delete the voicemail?"

Her sheepish grin was all that he needed. "Oh, m'lady. You didn't."

"I didn't mean to steal it." She explained hastily. "I just… I couldn't let him hear that. It was terrifying."

He smirked, feeling his energy slowly trickle back into place as he leaned in. "See? I knew you were a thief!" He poked her in the ribs.

She sputtered for a moment at the close proximity before she put on her Ladybug face and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, really? And since when have you ever accused me of being a thief."

"Simple." His smile turned lovestruck. "When you stole my heart."

Her eyebrows twitched in a well held rage. "I will throw you off this tower."

He inhaled dramatically. "First you steal my heart and now you threaten to break it. Is there no end to your villainous ways."

She jumped up as he bolted away. "That's it, kitty, you just spent one of your nine lives!"

* * *

From the streets below the elder walked out of his shop, looking up to see the silhouettes dance between the rooftops. "There really is nothing quite like young love, Wayzz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you guys. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how much it means to me.


	4. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everyone! I hope you enjoy!

"Why do these kinds of things always happen to you?"

The little kitten perched on her shoulders only shrugged in response as they made their way through secret shortcuts to Master Fu, to see why the cure had not fixed Chat from the lastest akuma attack.

The akuma had been caused by a mother that was sad to see her eighteen year old finally moving out, and had just wanted to turn back time and have them be a baby once more for a little while. Thus her power being able to turn people into toddlers if they got hit.

It wasn't really a challenge: all had been going well until a beam almost touched her, and Chat jumped in the way— as he always did, she was really gonna have a talk with him about that— and took the hit for her, effectively turning him into …Chat-tot Noir.

"But, _M'wady."_ His little voice whined from his seat on her shoulders, and it was adorable, but she had to focus on her anger and him always doing this. "Da akuma was about to hit you. I couldn't let th-"

"Yes, you could've, mon Chaton." She argued firmly. "And you know it."

He huffed, dropping the subject, and she knew he was crossing his arms over his chest.

When she went to fix all this mess with her cure, upon reaching Chat, did nothing. Not one thing. Everyone else, for what she could account for, was fixed. But he remained a toddler. It scared her to no end, and she knew it wasn't right, but she had been a little snippy towards Chat, fearing that he may be stuck like this forever.

When they finally entered Master Fu's shop through the backdoor, they were both greeted with the guardian looking half surprised, and half amused, as if he expected this.

He brought a cup of tea to his lips. "I expected that this may happen."

Well, that was that, now wasn't it?

She reached upwards and grabbed Chat by his little waist, heaving him off of her shoulders to hitch him on her hip instead. "Shouldn't Tikki's magic have cured him? He should be back to a normal teenager."

The elder nodded. "You're correct. He should've been fixed by now. Why don't you put Chat in the other room to detransform. I'll talk to Tikki and see what I can do."

She agreed and went to place Chat somewhere where his eyes could not see her, and trusted that he wouldn't peak. Once back in the main room, she called off Tikki, and was surprised to see the little creature shivering.

She definitely had seen better days. "I don't feel so good. When Ladybug caused the cure, I was able to get just about everyone, but by the time my ladybugs reached Chat, I couldn't do it."

Marinette cupped her hands, allowing Tikki to fall into them. "I'm so sorry, Tikki. I didn't even realize you were getting sick again."

The kwami shook her head. "No, M-Ladybug." She corrected, mindful of the cat that could still be listening. "It's not your fault. I got sick while we were suited up. Nothing that you could've known about."

Marinette handed Tikki over to Master Fu, allowing him to fix her. It was a short process, and before she knew it, her friend was back at her side, bubbly as ever.

But Master Fu still wanted them to be cautious, telling the pair that while the first time Tikki had gotten ill, they had to suit up, it was necessary because they were still mid battle. But there was no immediate danger, now, so it was best to give it a couple hours and let Tikki rest before conjuring up an item and throwing it to cure Chat. She could transform to protect her identity, but it was best to keep her lucky charm away for now.

In other, more _blatant_ words, she was on babysitting duty.

* * *

Chat was actually a pretty easy going child, which was something Ladybug hadn't expected, if she was being honest. She had Master Fu watch him over for five minutes while she went and got some things to entertain the toddler.

She watched as he was sprawled out on the floor, doodling in a color book— and actually managing to stay within the lines— and was just… being so cute.

She never thought about a future with Chat before, it just wasn't something that she allowed herself to do. She had been too preoccupied with Adrien to have ever done something like that. But lately, it wasn't a thought that she actively pushed away.

No, she never really thought of it on her own, but with her focus shifted, her mind had the freedom to not scream when the idea would be brought up in interviews or just in general when she overheard people talking about it.

And now, seeing Chat as a child, seeing how his green eyes twinkled in childlike curiosity, and his smile was half the size of his face, she couldn't stop the way her heart cooed at the scene before her.

She also couldn't stop picturing kids of her own having Chat's sneaky playful smile trickling in and replacing Adrien's sweet tender one.

* * *

Later that night, after Chat had been returned to normal, kissed her hand goodbye, he left for home, and she did the same, leaving Marinette drained from the day's adventures.

But something had been gnawing at the back of her mind, and try as she might, she just couldn't get it out of her mind. So much, that at one point, she wondered downstairs, not sure what she was in search of, but knowing she needed something.

Her manman was at the table, sorting out some stocks for the bakery trying her best to figure out the budget. When she caught sight of her daughter, Marinette knew she could sense her jitters that just wouldn't leave.

Manman set aside her paperwork, and called out. "Marinette, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

She wasn't sure. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

The older woman scootched out a bench and patted the cushion for her to take a seat on, wonder layered on her face as she was obviously trying to figure out Marinette's debacle. "You can talk to me, dear."

Dragging her feet, she made her way over to flop on the stool, before groaning and dropping her head to the cool glass of the table. "I just...I don't get why life has to be so complicated." She brought her head back up, looking straight to her manman. "What does it feel like to...be in love? How do you know when you are?"

The baker was taken aback by the out of the blue question, before her shock fell into complete understanding. "Sweetheart, love is much more than a simple answer." She brought a hand up to her chest and laid it over her heart. "Only you can answer that in the end."

She whined. "I know. It's just… why did this happen now? Why is it so hard?"

Sabine chuckled, placing a hand on her daughters back and rubbing it. "Love hardly ever comes easy. It takes a lot of effort on both sides of a relationship, especially after getting together. But let me tell you a secret." She leaned, bringing her voice to a whisper. "Love, love that you fight for through everything, can come at the hardest, most unexpected time and ways. It finds you when you're not even looking."

Marinette inhaled, taking her mother's word with her, and thinking for a few minutes. "But… what about when...when the situation is...less than ideal?"

She was brought out of her spiraling thoughts by a hand under her chin with a feather light touch, her face was moved up from its stupor position and was meant with the sight of her eyes locking onto her mother's. "People are going to tell you for the rest of your life when it's right, and when it's wrong. But what they don't understand, is that it's never the right time. You just have to find when it's right for you and not them."

The designer folded her arms together and rested her chin on top of it. "Being young and in love sucks."

Her mother's laugh was almost contagious. Almost. "Oh, sweetheart, love is hard whenever, but especially for your age. But if it's meant to be, and you have to work for it, it'll find a way. And you'll always find your way back to each other."

Marinette couldn't fight the small smile this time at the thought of always finding her way back to Chat. As if they somehow had a sense of a connection that was forged between the two. It.. it made her feel safe, and secure. And happy inside her chest. "I like that, to have someone at my side. It actually feels...calming, peaceful, when I think of having someone to rely on like that."

Like she already did with Chat. Her partner.

Sabine smiled. "Exactly. It's something when you meet that person that you can share everything with if you'd wanted. Someone that you can confide in at the end of the day. It's not perfect by any means, but when it's all said and done and you need someone to turn to, they're there. Doing their best to be your rock."

Marinette's grin grew. "The way you're describing it, it sounds more like a home than a person."

Sabine moved her hands to cup the teens face softly. "Oh, Cherie. If you're lucky enough, they're both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! Until next time! Lots of love! :D
> 
> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> ChatTot was my idea, not the concept, but the just gosh awful pun of the name.


	5. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get some ready for some fluffy angst! Hehehe…

Before Chat knew it, two months flew by, and autumn was sneaking up faster than Plagg pouncing on his cheese.

It would've been okay, too, if not for the week that was coming up. The week of his mother's disappearance. The week his father sheltered himself even further away. Chat knew he wouldn't hear a word from the older man until after the week was up. It was just how it was.

Tonight, he and Ladybug didn't have patrol, but it was one of those times where he just needed to get out. To breathe some fresh air and feel the cool kiss of autumn on his skin. It felt far too stuffy in the oversized mansion.

Plagg had been munching on some cheese he had gotten earlier, when he noticed Adrien's mile long stare. The little cat sighed and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, kid. Let's go for a run."

Plagg knew how he felt around this time of the year. He knew Adrien needed to break free for a while. Transforming, he took to the rooftops, jumping from house to house, taking in the rush that running free brought him.

When his body begged him to slow and stop for a break, he immediately listened to it. As he bent over, panting, he tried to figure out exactly where he was, but couldn't figure out his location at that moment, so he decided to rest his legs, taking a seat on the metal tin roof.

Knowing if he didn't keep his thoughts occupied, they would drift to his mother, and possibly his father, so he decided on thinking of Ladybug instead. That always brought tired thoughts a little more pep to them.

They had started to grow closer over the months, letting her guard drop, and so had he. It was becoming exponentially easier to tease her, though he learned to back off a little during battle— he found that she wasn't eager to flirt when they were trying to take down the bad guys, but she definitely resceipcated his advances when they were done with the job.

And if he was being completely honest, that scared the life out of him, at least at first. Because never in a million years did he think it would work. And now that he was so close, in the beginning, he wasn't sure what to do with that. He had the girl of his dream right there, and all he knew really, was how to flirt, and big romantic gestures that he got from anime's and let me tell you Fullmetal, eh, doesn't exactly have the most emotionally healthy characters.

Long story short, he knew nothing about the other stuff with trying to woo a girl and be in a relationship— though they weren't in one yet.

But then, as the weeks passed, he did learn. He watched, he listened, and he paid attention. Ladybug wasn't a fan on big, flirty romantic gestures like some of his shows said. No, she liked the sincerity in actions. Small things that showed he cared. Promises that he kept, and actions that showed truth to his words.

If that didn't make him fall even more in love with her, he didn't know what would.

He didn't need to try to be something he wasn't. He was Adrien and Chat all rolled into one and for one of the first times since becoming Chat, he could show it. And she seemed to like it.

It was so refreshing, it was so new, it was so-

_"Boo."_

He nearly fell off the roof as the person from behind surprised him, but thankfully his back caught him. He could hear her triumphant laughter at the sight of her scaring him. He groaned and shifted around to get back onto his butt to glare at her, but it was pointless as she was on her back, arms hugging her stomach as she shook with uncontrollable laughter.

"I-I'm sorry." She wheezed out through short breaths. "B-But that was just too fun."

He pouted and turn his back to her, ignoring her bouts of laughter.

"Oh, c'mon, Chaton." Her voice was sugary sweet with a tease, and he almost caved right there and then.

But, he wouldn't. No.

"Please?"

Darn it. She knew just where to hit.

Sighing in defeat, he turned to look at her, and saw the victory in her eyes. Knowing she had won, she took her rightful seat next to him, and plopped down, thigh to thigh, leaving no space in between.

She had been doing that a lot these days. He couldn't really complain.

She nudged his shoulder as to start the conversation. "So, what brought you out here so late at night? We didn't have any patrols planned."

His happy mood diminished some. But not too much, because she was there, and as long as he had her, he was okay. He gave her a lopsided shrug. "I don't know. Just one of those weeks, I guess."

He could feel her head lean onto his shoulder. Physical contact was so nice. "You can tell me. I'm here for you."

He could hear the trust me in her voice. He trusted her, undoubtedly so. "It's the week of when me and my family lost someone close, and when it gets to this time, my dad always shuts down even more than usual. I just feel more alone."

Her voice was low, quiet when she asked, "Do you wanna talk about this person?"

He almost said no, almost refused, but something inside him was screaming to let it out. To let her in. He didn't talk about his mother much. He didn't have a lot of people to talk to about her. So, what was the harm? If he could trust anyone in their world, it was her.

So, he spilled everything. He bore his heart to her and told her everything about his mother that he could. From her personality, to the thousands of stories that he had of her, everything she was. He talked about her for hours.

And Ladybug listened. To every single word, and commented on how cute the two seemed together, that she was a lovely woman, how she could tell they were close.

It meant the world to him to be able to release that stress, and get everything out that had been bottled up for so long.

"And that was why, she never liked for me to be alone when I was sad, because she knew my mind could run away with me." He finished lamely.

Ladybug waited for him to finish his story before asking, "So what are you doing out here then?"

His head tilted in wonder as he really thought over her question. "Guess I'm just getting lost. What were you doing out here by the way? It's not a scheduled night."

She gave a shrug of her own. "I'm not sure. Something was telling me to go out, to go for a run. If I'm being completely honest, it felt like I was… looking for something." She lifted her head off of his shoulder, eyes twinkling in delight "Guess I found you, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah, bug." He breathed. "I guess you did."

* * *

It was two days later, and one day before the official two years since she had been gone— they had a scheduled patrol just the night prior, so none tonight. His father had yelled at him because he hadn't gotten the photos right, saying that Adrien had looked too tired, and there was no way they could put those pictures on the market.

It reached the point of his father even threating to pull him from school. That had made him downright sick. He… he couldn't lose school. He just couldn't. He needed the interaction. He needed his friends.

It was one of the few acts of freedom he had left, he begged, pleaded, promised he'd do anything to make sure his next shoot would be absolutely perfect.

His father agreed, and it helped calm him, but not enough to the point where his body still felt heavy and his mind was nothing but a static picture on replay. He just couldn't shut it off. He felt like he was going crazy with all of this.

But then, she appeared, and he knew that not everything was hopeless. The world around them seemed to melt away.

"You needing to be lost again?"

He smiled softly, turning to meet her gaze. "Not with you here. I wouldn't mind being found at the moment."

She giggled, with her hands on her hips, and looked out into the hustle and bustle of late night bystanders. "Different rooftop." She noted.

He leaned back, hands supporting his weight as his tail swished in the air. "And you knew where I was. I'm starting to think you're using your GPS tracker."

Ladybug bounced over to him, crouching down until she was seated on her knees underneath her. "Sorry to disappoint you, but nope." She tapped her nose. "Just needed to get out."

But the way she said it, he could tell that wasn't the truth. Not with the way her eyes were going over him in worry every few seconds— even though she was trying to hide it— the way she kept biting at her lip as if she was dying to ask him what was going on in his head, but not wanting to pry too much.

He huffed, figuring it was just best to give into her. Eventually, she would've turned on cute buggy mode, as he deemed it, where she made her eyes big and gleaming with her lips in an adorable pout that he just wanted to kiss away-

No, bad thoughts. Not yet. "Do you ever feel like you're not enough for someone?"

She blinked. Once, twice. Her face concentrating on finding the right words to answer him with. When she did, he could tell she was speaking from the heart. "Yeah. And I think...we all go through that at times, you know? We're only human. It's natural to have insecurities about things throughout life."

He nodded. "I know. Just… my father. The moment I do one little thing wrong, he threatens to take away my freedom in any way he can. Heck, if he knew about me being Chat, you'd have to find yourself a new partner for sure."

With his head hung in shame of his father's deeds, he was taken by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him, brushing her nose against his cheek. "Guess I should be thankful for secret identities then, huh? 'Cause I wouldn't be half the Ladybug that I am without you, kitty. And don't you forget it."

His shoulders released the tension they held, and he gave in to the temptation of slipping his own arms around her waist. "How can I forget when I have a beautiful lady that reminds every time standing right here by my side." He sighed in content as he relished the attention she gave. "I wouldn't be half the Chat Noir without you either, bugaboo."

"And that's what makes this all worth it in the end, right kitty?"

"I couldn't agree more, m'lady. I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Today had been the worse one yet. It was the official anniversary, and he just wanted to hide away from the world. He even turned of his tracker, just in case. He hated today, no thought about it. He hated that his father didn't care. He hated that his mother was just gone.

He hated that he had to act like he was okay, that he was here, all the time. Especially times when he wasn't. He was tired, and just…just wanted someone to understand that he all he wanted was wanted to be needed.

Maybe to be found. To be okay again.

But he wasn't sure how to. He wasn't even sure how to ask and that was more evident on this day.

The second it hit midnight, Plagg told him to transform and to just go. Go get some air, go run, go let his mind rest. But it wasn't at rest. Not today. Not this even this week. It was too hard.

He found a rooftop with a chimney, and pressed his back to it, sliding along it until his butt hit the tin of the roof, and everything just burst from him. Everything that had been bottled up. With his father, with his mother, and everything else.

Hot tears ran down his face, and soaked his suit, but he didn't pay it much mind. Everything was unraveling, and it felt good, even if he didn't. He buried his head into his arms on his scrunched up knees he had cramped against his chest. His body shook to the point of where it hurt, but it was something at least.

He didn't think he could even feel anything on this day. It was overwhelming, and showed no sign of slowing down.

And in that moment he felt truly, and utterly lost.

"Kitty?"

His head snapped up at the familiar voice, and his heart thumped, because of course, she would be there. She would know. Even with his tracker off.

Ladybug stood there, motionless, eyes almost starting to mirror his— maybe she had a rough day at school, maybe she saw him and it caused her own tears, he didn't know— and she was almost reaching out to him in concern.

"He-hey, bugaboo. How...hows it going?"

He didn't even get an answer, instead what he saw was a flash and then she was over in front of him, kneeling down, and all he saw was _blue_ before her lips came down on his, almost smashing against his, hard, fast, and everything from her pouring into it.

He couldn't respond at first, too deep in shock to even comprehend what was going on.

But he realized just as she was about to pull away, muttering, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

He didn't let her finish that sentence, why would he? She had nothing to be sorry for.

He cupped the back of her head and brought her lips back to his and deepened it even further than she had, making sure to tilted his head to the side just slightly to capture her lips better, to finally kiss her with the passion that he had wanted to for so long, along with the ferocity that had only come up in his dreams, nibbling on her bottom lip over and over again until he was sure it was swollen and knew she would be breathless when they pulled back.

His dreams couldn't compare

She tasted like strawberries, chocolate, and the vanilla scent that he smelled on her so much. It was becoming increasing addicting and he didn't care. Didn't want a cure. It felt like he was drowning in her, in her lips, in her eyes, in her intoxicating smell and it was the best feeling in his life. He never wanted to stop. It was pure bliss.

Paradise had _nothing_ on her.

After what felt like an eternity, and only a second wrapped into one, they pulled back, just enough to the point where their lips were hardly touching, panting and breathless, but he found that neither of them could be brought to care.

She smiled, and he knew she happy seeing him okay again. Her voice was breathless, but it carried enough with how close they were. "Found you." His nose wrinkled as she booped it.

He laughed, airless, but free. "Don't you always?"

And because of her, he knew he would never truly be lost again.

In the end, they would always find their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband note:
> 
> Upon hearing Ladybug's presence Adrein looked up, but it was too late as he saw a flash.
> 
> "Anata wa sudeni aisa rete imasu."
> 
> Adrein couldn't let out a breath before a single "Nani!?" escaped his lips.
> 
> *boom!* The Passion of a Ladybug.
> 
> Yeah Adrien isn't the only one who watches too much anime.
> 
> I don't know him, if any asks. I hope ya'll enjoy. Lots of love!


	6. Lucky Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Life got in the way. Anyways, I was able to get the next prompt out, this is more of part 1 of the two prompts, so the second one should be out within a few hours. I hope you guys like it! Lemme know your thoughts.
> 
> I promise this is the only time I'll use Bunix

They didn't talk after the kiss, he needed comfort, and she was more than willing to give it. She knew they'd talk about it another time, and layout all their cards on the table as to where their relationship stood, but for the rest of the night, they just enjoyed each others company.

But days had passed and without an akuma attack for almost a week, they both had to cut patrol due to homework piling up, along with other things in their civilian lives, and Marinette knew neither of them could help it, they'd figure they would talk on the next patrol that both promised they wouldn't break.

She had to focus on the here and now. Now It was a quiet day in class, classmates were chatting, teachers were assigning the usual homework assignments, and everything was going pretty normal for once, and she was on time for class. It was a miracle.

That was, of course, until the ground began to shake beneath her feet.

Before Marinette could even respond to the tremors, she heard the all too familiar screams coming from outside their class window.

Another akuma attack. Because what else would it be?

Ms. Bustier waved her hand signaling for the students to find their designated hiding place. The terror on her face as she forced herself to stand against the tremors sickened Marinette to her core. All she wanted was an end to this madness. While she loved being Ladybug and loved Chat, in what way she has yet to fully discuss, but she would give anything to put this to an end.

She was tired of this being the norm.

When she got out of the classroom, she turned to run down the stairs and into the abandoned locker room. With a heavy heart, she took on her transformation, when a portal appears from behind the row of lockers.

Out popped future Alix with a nervous grin on her face. "Come on, lil' Bug. We've got some work to do."

* * *

"Come on, dad. This is the third one this week. Please, pick up."

Nothing.

Chat threw his phone on the desk before jumping out the open window. While his father had his moments, Adrien would do anything to see him safe. At the moment, his father was the only family he had left and while Ladybug was there for him, he still needed his father. He needed to know he wouldn't lose him like he lost his mother.

Yet, whenever he called during the attacks, he rarely got an answer from the man. All he wanted was to keep him safe.

Jumping from roof to roof, he was surprised when he saw a certain bunny joining them in their fight today. He made his way to the rooftop they were perched on when he made his presence known with a cattish grin. "What do we have today?"

Ladybug looked to him with a solemn pause, eyes scrunched in thought. One that he didn't often see on her. "We don't know quite yet. The victim seems to have super strength and incredibly fast speed, yet they have no idea how to control them. It's like their not used to their own body."

Chat looked to Alix in a state of confusion. "How bad is this guy if you're here with us."

She didn't make eye contact with him. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on the Akuma victim, a dead stare set firm in her gaze as she muttered out. "Bad enough to fix something that should have never gone as far as it did. Come on, let's get this started."

She jumped down before either he or Ladybug could get a chance to respond.

"Billy!" Alix shouted.

The Akuma turned to her and before any of them had a chance to blink the Akuma had broken through the building they were standing on, charging towards them with a speed that should've been nearly impossible.

Both Chat and Ladybug jumped to the nearest rooftop.

When they were in reach of the akuma, Chat took a swing at it, but missed. Over and over, he tried to throw punches, kicks, or anything that would work, but he always missed his reach by a few seconds. "Okay, he's fast." Chat let out as he did his best to catch his breath.

Ladybug nodded before she added, "Yeah, and apparently he doesn't like being called Billy either." She considered calling on her lucky charm and seeing if it could give them any insight as what to do next, but thought better of it knowing that her timmer might run out too soon if she did it then.

The two looked around in the rubble to see if anyone was hurt. Luckily, they found a condemned sign amongst the wreckage.

Ladybug continued to search for the future miraculous holder, but came up short in her findings. The fear held an iron grip on her spine, and started to slowly crawl all over her being. "No sign of civilians, but where's Alix?"

They felt the ground shake beneath them as a blur spit the space between the two.

Turning around, they could see the extremely muscular man trying his best to shake the little bunny off his shoulders.

"Get off!" He shouted, before plucking Bunix and tossing her back to the other heroes as if she weighed no more than a rag doll. She was able to catch herself before hitting the pavement face first, and spun onto her feet instead.

She sighed as she turned back to the two superheroes. "Okay, I really shouldn't be telling you this but it's too important. Bil... this victim, he has super physique, meaning he can run faster than all of us, he's stronger than all of us, but he has absolutely no control over his body, meaning he's like a raging bull. If you can outsmart him we can take him down with him hurting himself or anyone else."

The victim turned around to face the group, planting his feet firmly in the ground.

Alix's eyes shot open wide and she rushed to the two. "He's getting ready to charge. Bug, Chat, you get one arm each. When he makes it to us, you grab and flip do you understand?!"

Chat and Ladybug both nodded.

Just like Bunix said, he came running at them full force. Chat hardly had anytime to pick up on his movements, before he reached them. Catching him just in time, they took hold of his arms, flipping him onto his back where he lay nearly motionless.

Chat looked to the hopping little bunny as she knelt down beside the Akuma victim. "Wow, Bunix, you really were our lucky charm with this one. Get it?" He chuckled, slapping his knee at his own joke. "Because... rabbit foot."

Ladybug let out a strong sigh as she walked past her partner.

Before she could make it too far past him, however, the akuma victim smashed his fist into the ground flipping him back on his feet.

"Billy, please we can help you." Bunix pleaded.

His growl was low, and it rumbled deep within his chest. "Nobody helped! Nobody but Hawkmoth. If I give him their miraculous, I get to stay like this. I get to stay strong."

He took a swing at Bunix as she caught his fist with her arms, doing her best to hold him still enough to talk to. "Not like this, Billy. Please. I'm sorry."

Chat looked to Ladybug as the two bolted to the aid of their friend.

Ladybug was the first to bring up what was on both of their minds. "Okay, we need to know what is going on because clearly, you know a lot about this Akuma victim."

She kept hold of his fist as the other two lent their support against the behemoth. Between gritted teeth, she got out, "I'll tell you once we get this taken care of."

The force of his punches was beginning to hit Chat as he struggled for breath. "If you don't tell us now, then this might not get taken care of. Now, tell us why you know him?!"

"Because he's my victim!"

With that, the akuma smashed down on the ground surrounding them in a cloud of dust, Ladybug yelled, "What do you mean he's your victim?!" She didn't get a response, rather, she felt a gust of wind fly past her as a bright golden light illuminated the dust, blinding the two of them further.

After it cleared, and they once again regained sight, Chat looked to Ladybug, nothing but fear laced onto his features. "Come on, M'lady. We should go after them."

She gave a curt nod. "Agreed."

They bolted out of the little bits that remained of the dust cloud and jumped back onto the rooftops to see where the pair had gone off too.

Chat scanned the area for any possible sightings of the two, but came up short. "I don't get it, what could future Alix have done that would affect this guy in our time."

Her frown deepened. "That's just it, Chat. I don't think it was future Alix. She knows this guy's name and then entire time she hasn't done a single thing to hurt him, even in self defence. All her actions have been to immobilize him. She knows so much about him, I'm thinking whatever happened, must have happened long ago, to her at least."

"What could have happened to get her to come back in time?"

Ladybug looked away for a brief moment. "Regret is a powerful thing. If you fail to take action you might always wonder what could have been. Alex has the power to change her regrets. To find out what could have been. Perhaps, we should make sure that we don't follow in her footsteps and take care of-"

The sound of an explosion went off in the distance and horror shot through Chat as he recognized which direction it was coming from.

Father.

He could feel her hand on his shoulder knowing he was off but he didn't have time to think of an excuse, Instead, he just bolted to the sound of the explosion. Hoping beyond hope that his father was still safe.

* * *

"Chat!" She yelled. But it was no use. He was already gone.

Darn it, kitty. You could have at least given me a signal.

She began to chase after him, hoping she could catch up to him before he got himself hurt any worse than what he already was.

She hopped from building to building before she noticed exactly where the explosion had come from.

Adrien's home.

She kicked it into high gear. While she was no longer pursuing him romantically, she still felt deeply for him and knowing his house was under attack only made her speed increase that much more to help her partner defend her friend.

With Chat not too far ahead, she took out her yo-yo and wrapped it around him, yanking back to get the little kitty under control before jumping into an unknown situation. "Chat, we have to take a minute to figure things out. I know Bunix is in there but she's one giving all the info if anyone stands a chance it's her now please just."

A familiar voice could be heard coming out of the top of Adrien's house.

The screams of Adrien's father.

He shook his head, too deep in shock to think clearly. "I'm sorry, LB, I have to help him." Chat jumped from the rooftop and pole vaulted into the now broken circular window.

Ladybug adjusted her throw and landed her yo-yo just above the broken spire. Swinging in, she was immediately enraged to see Hawkmoth standing there in the flesh.

Then it hit her. This was it.

This is the end to all of this. She noticed Alix in the background, still fighting the Akuma victim with relative ease now that she got ahold of his patterns.

The look on Hawkmoth's face was that of shock. But it soon turned to rage as he lunged forward, raising his staff to strike at her. She dodged his attack making sure to sweep his leg before fully moving from his reach. He recovered but he seemed distracted.

Meanwhile, Alix kept dodging the large man shaking the entire floor they were fighting on.

Just as Ladybug dodged another punch, she looked to Alix. "Bunix! Mind lending me some muscle here?!"

Alix sent her a smile, apparently picking up on Ladybug's meaning.

Ladybug kept Hawkmoth busy as Alix lined up her shot. "Do it, now!"

Alix charged at the Akuma victim and upon meeting him opened a portal sending him through. Before anyone could figure out the plan another portal opened behind Hawkmoth releasing the beast and sending them both falling out the broken window. While still airborne, Ladybug threw her yoyo catching the two before they could finish their fall. She heaved with all her might to bring them back up the upper room. When she finally did so she placed in Alex's care, making sure they stayed securely bound.

"I take it you know where the Akuma is?"

Alix smiled. "The dumbbell in his left hand."

Ladybug retrieved the item tossing it on the floor, shattering the weather frail piece of exercise equipment. With the butterfly released she cleansed it to reveal a rather large man about her and Chat's age.

"Now all that's left to do is bring the cure-"

"Ladybug… Where's Chat?"

Ladybug looked around the room before seeing Chat crouching in front of a glowing glass cylinder.

She walked forward to him and upon further inspection saw a beautiful blond woman that appeared to be sleeping. Looking down, she saw that every inch of him was trembling as she heard a small weeping escape his lips.

"Chat?"

He looked up to her with tear filled bloodshot eyes. He then looked past her to see their captive. The way he got up from his crouch seemed heavy as though his body was glued to the floor but when he moved closer to Hawkmoth she could tell there wasn't a force on earth that could stop him.

He pressed a finger into Hawkmoth's chest and then pointed back the cylinder.

"What is that?" His voice sounded hoarse. As if he had to fight the words that came out of his mouth. "Answer me! What is that?!"

Harkmoth averted his eyes. "I have nothing to explain to the likes of you."

But that only made Chat angrier. "No!" He snapped. "I want to know why my mother is here!"

There was a hitch in Hawkmoths breath as a single tear fell from his eyes. "No." His eyes searched the room as if he was lost in his thought.

The rage inside Chat's eyes terrified Ladybug. "Cataclysm." His voice was cold, empty. Not a tone of life swam in his voice. "Why is she here?"

There was no fear in Hawkmoth's face, even in the sight of the antimatter swirling around Chat's hand. Instead, he spoke with shame in his words. "I wanted to save her. Save her from my mistake."

Chat's hands were shaking as he used his free hand to rip the butterfly miraculous off of him, throwing it to the other end of the room.

When the light faded around Hawkmoth's figure, Chat fell to his knees upon seeing Gabriel Agrsts sitting before him. His cataclysm wiping out the power throughout the entire house.

Ladybug looked over to see Alix in complete shock at the events taking place before her.

Walking up to Chat she placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it pushed off on contact. "LB, please, get a lucky charm and cure this, so I can leave."

But she didn't. She was too confused to even think about using a lucky charm that second. "Chat, I don't understand. What's happening?"

He wouldn't look at her. And when he spoke, she could tell he his words were dead. "Ladybug, if you have ever loved me, please just get this mess over with. We have him. That's all that matters today."

Even though she could tell he was distraught, she knew he was right. They had done it.

Lifting up her yo-yo, she was about to yell out her famous words. Yet today of all days, they weren't said in victory.

They had finally caught Hawkmoth, but this wasn't a win.

"Lucky char-"

She stopped when she felt a hand grip her arm with immense strength. "I'm so sorry, Ladybug." Hot tears fell from Alix's eyes. "But this isn't right. I'm so sorry."

A bright light flashed before her eyes completely overtaking her vision.

_"I guess wasn't your lucky charm, afterall."_

* * *

Now It was a quiet day in class, classmates were chatting, teachers were assigning the usual homework assignments, and everything was going pretty normal for once, and she was on time for class. It was a miracle.

That was, of course, until the ground began to shake beneath her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry that this one was late, but the second part that will be part of 'Bad luck charm should be out soon within a couple of hours, and then we'll be all caught up! Lots of love! See ya soon.


	7. Bad Luck Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! And boy am I exhausted. I'm calling it a night, guys! I hope ya'll enjoy!

Adrien couldn't help but feel a tad of disappointment.

It was neither his, nor Ladybug's fault, really. He had been an emotional wreck the week before, and after they kissed, she comforted him the rest of the night, and for that, he was grateful, he had this amazing, caring partner, and even though they didn't officially become a couple that night, he knew they had all the tie in the world to figure everything out, and he couldn't wait. It was all going so great.

That was, of course, until the ground began to shake beneath his feet.

The look of horror on his teachers face chilled him to the bone, yet she was easily distracted so he took advantage of that fact crawling under his desk as to have the room to himself for what came next.

He put the phone up to his ear, only to hear his father's voicemail. "Come on. Pick up for once."

He pierced his head above the desk to see if everyone had fully evacuated. The classroom was left entirely empty yet there was a strange golden glow coming from the air vents. He didn't have time to worry about that. He jumped out of his hiding spot as he yelled.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The little creature swirl around him, materializing his suit in seconds.

With a heavy heart, Chat picked up his phone one last time.

* * *

"Come on Lil' Bug, we've got some time to fix."

Ladybug looked at the future Bunix with all different levels of confusion. "What are you doing here?"

She placed a hand on Ladybug's shoulder, making sure that they kept walking the entire conversation. "Listen, long story short, I picked on a kid who was trying to lose some wieght, it was stupid, I was young, I know. Point is, he's the akuma right now, and because of my actions, his life goes down the drain big time. So, because of my massive regret for my actions, I thought I would come back and fix that mistake."

Ladybug smiled. "That's great, how can I help?"

Bunix grimace. "You already did and it ended terribly."

Ladybug couldn't tell which feeling was strong, her confusion about time travel of her anger for being insulted for something she hasn't done yet. "I'm sorry?"

Bunix crouched down, placing her hands on Ladybug's shoulders. "No need. It was entirely my fault and I'm here to correct my mistake of trying to correct my mistake."

Ladybug blinked a few times before trying to shake her head clear of her jumbled thoughts of the complexed explanation. "Let's just say I don't understand anything that you just said. What do we do from here?"

Bunix let out a slight grin. "Me, I do nothing, I already messed this day up enough, still not as bad as the darkest timeline." She shuddered. "Word of advice, never alter the timeline after 16 shots of Tequila. Man, those ships did not work."

Ladybug stared on, completely lost to the older woman's words. "Okay… What do I do?"

"Just do what you do best, jitter bug. Take names and kick butt. Speaking of which we should get moving, we have to meet up with your kitty in a couple minutes."

Ladybug's face went flat. "Don't call him that, please."

Not saying a word, they bolted out of the locker room and onto a nearby rooftop where they were soon greeted by Chat with a goofy smile on his lips. "What do we have today?"

She gave him a confused look, trying to signal just how weird their world was going to get with their bunny friend around.

"We know quite a bit actually. The victim has super strength and incredibly fast speed, but because they're not used to their new body type, they are super bad at aiming or controlling it."

Chat looked to Alix in a state of confusion. "How bad is this guy if you're here with us."

She gave him a playful smile. "Not too bad, just, you know, time travel stuff. And I'm definitely not your lucky charm, more like bad luck charm. Anyway, have fun you two." She gave them a very forceful pat on the back pushing them off the building entirely. "Sorry!" Bunix shouted from her spot above them. "I'm still not used to super strength."

The akuma turned to her and before any of them had a chance to blink the Akuma had broken through the building they were standing on.

Both Chat and Ladybug jumped to the nearest rooftop.

When they were in reach of the akuma, Chat took a swing at it, but missed. Over and over, he tried to throw punches, kicks, or anything that would work, but he always missed his reach by a few seconds. "Okay, he's fast." Chat let out as he did his best to catch his breath.

Ladybug nodded before she added, "Yeah, and that's why we have to be faster." She considered calling on her lucky charm and seeing if it could give them any insight as what to do next, but thought better of it knowing that her timmer might run out too soon if she did it then.

The two looked around in the rubble to see if anyone was hurt. Luckily, they found a condemned sign amongst the wreckage.

Ladybug continued to search for the future miraculous holder, but came up short in her findings. The fear held an iron grip on her spine, and started to slowly crawl all over her being."No sign of civilians but where's Alix?"

They felt the ground shake beneath them as a blur flashed before them wrapping them both in highly muscular arms.

Chat wiggled around in the akuma's grip, trying to break free, but realized his struggles were pointless. His hold was too strong. "This is not the kind of hug I needed today."

Ladybug reached for her yo-yo, her fingertips barely able to brush the surface of the weapon, before sending Chat a wink from the other arm. "I'll have to keep that in mind for later."

The akuma victim released them as their momentum sent them both crashing into a wall.

Chat spat out a piece of rubble that found its way into his mouth. "That is, if we're still physically able to give hugs."

She readied her yo-yo as she pointed to the extremely muscular man "Hey, there! Strong arm, you want another go or are you just too slow?"

As he planted his feet firmly in the ground, Ladybug tossed the other end of her yoyo to Chat, making sure she had her footing just right. "When he makes his charge, you pull as tight as you can and when I say throw, you throw it forward with all your might."

He gave her a shaky thumbs up.

Within moments the akuma victim took off toward them, right as Bunix jumped directly in front of the cable.

"Bunix, look out!" Chat shouted, but it was too late. The akuma and Bunix were bound tightly together unable to move.

Ladybug let out a small chuckle. "Hey look, Chat. I made a rabbit trap."

The street became dead quiet before Chat burst out laughing, having to hold his stomach at bay. She felt proud of her pun. "That was so good M'lady."

Bunix rolled her eyes before she started to squirm in her confines. "That's real cute and all, but can we please get me out of here?"

Ladybug took the dumbbells from Billy's hand, purifying the butterfly and returning things to normal.

As the Ladybugs scattered about the city, future Bunix went up to the large teen. "Listen, I have a little secret for you. That girl that made fun of you today is going through a really hard time. And that definitely doesn't give her an excuse as to why she said what she said, but she hasn't exactly found herself yet and she didn't mean to hurt you."

He looked up to her with shame on his face. "I didn't mean to react the way I did, I don't like the thought of hurting anybody. It's just...I've been working out for three months and it just doesn't get any easier. I guess when I hear her making fun of me, it just made me feel like I'm never making any progress."

Bunix shook her head. "You don't have any reason to be sorry. She needs to learn that her words hurt, and you didn't deserve any of it." The bunny superhero paused as she thought over a few things. "Hey, here's a tough thought. Go to her. Tell her how you feel. I know for a fact she has an excellent fitness regimen and could really use a friend right about now."

He gave her an odd smile. "How do you know this, are you her mom?"

Bunix's face nearly cracked at that. "Close, but no. I just know someone who's lost when I see them." She looked back to Ladybug and Chat. "And I know when someone has been found."

* * *

With the akuma taken care, of Alix went back to her own time, finally leaving the two to their thoughts. The city below glistened in the golden hour of the sunset as the two once again took their place on the Eiffel tower.

Chat looked out onto the city as Ladybug scooched closer to him eventually bumping her knees against his in an effort to gain his attention.

A loose smile formed on his lips. "What's all this about M'lady?"

She placed a hand on his upper knee. "Alix was talking about how difficult it is as a time traveler not fixing the regrets she made in life and she also told me about how in trying to drastically fix a regret she had to redo this entire day. She also said something about 16 shots of Tequila, but I honestly didn't listen to that part."

Chat let out a little chuckle at that, and she couldn't help but join in. "Point is, I don't want us to have regrets with each other and while I'm still terrified, I think that's never really going to go away. Not fully at least and not knowing who I would be dating... I don't necessarily know if I want that feeling to go away."

His air was almost gone, and knew if he lost everything else, that if he still had her, in the end, he'd find ways for everything to be okay.

She booped his nose, drawing his attention back to her. "You've loved me practically since you first laid eyes on me and have fought tooth and claw to get a fair chance. While I know there's Hawkmoth, we can't let him define who we are. If I choose to be with you, then that's my choice, we may have to fight to keep each other safe but at the end of the day, there is nobody I'd rather have my partner."

He felt like he was choking on his own tongue as hope bubbled up in his chest. "Does… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She laughed, and he swore that sound was gonna be the death of him someday. He really didn't mind that though. She scootched even closer and into his personal space and brushed her nose against his chin. "Yeah. That is, if you want still want to."

He yelped, and flashed to his feet, scooping her in his arms, and began to pepper her face with kisses, getting every inch of unmasked skin that his lips could possibly touch and it pulled beautiful giggles from her lips and he wanted to continue and just never stop.

He loved this girl. He loved her so much, and he got to keep her.

She pulled back, but remained in his arms. Her face was slightly flushed all around and he thought he had died in that second, because she had to be an angle. "So, um." She started out, and giggled nervously, which made his eyebrow arch in confusion, because why was she nervous now. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Are.. are you gonna ask me?"

_Oh,_ his brain lit up as realization came flying in. _Oh._

She wanted him to ask her to be his, and he wanted that, truly he did. But the words fumbled in his mouth. He tried once, opening and closing his mouth. Twice, thrice, four times, but no matter how hard he tried, the stupid words would not tumble out.

He had been pining for this girl for so long, and it had been only a dream in his mind, and his nerves were just eating at him. They just didn't want to leave his mouth, and he knew why.

After so long of being rejected, even though he knew her answer already he was scared to be the one to take the step in their relationship. He had given her full rein, letting her have the space she needed and wanted, and letting her set them at the pace that she deemed good.

Which was great, because he knew he needed to respect her boundaries, and let her do what she needed to do have them a good relationship— friendship or otherwise— But now she was handing over everything to him, she was asking him to take one of the very important milestones between them in his hands.

He was terrified out of his mind.

And she noticed, as she always did. Her face softened as she inched forward. "Kitty," she breathed. Sweets. Sweets were all he could smell, and he wanted to taste. "I've been the one to make the first move in our relationship because you've been respecting my feelings. I've cared about you a long time— even before it was romantic— but you've cared about me for so much longer."

His breathing stopped, and he could feel his adam's apple bobble in his throat as she cupped his face as he contoured her argument. "Because that's what you deserve. You deserve the world, and I'd give it to you if I could."

Her smile was so bright. He wanted to kiss those happy lips. "That's why I want _you_ to ask _me._ You've waited so long. Please. You should be the one to ask me."

He could tell she meant her words with the utmost sincerity, and who was he to refuse his lady? He didn't think he could if he tried, it'd hurt way too much. "Ladybug." He swallowed the pool of spit that had built up. "Will you please be mine?"

The forever part was silently implied.

She giggled, moving onto her tiptoes to press her lips onto his for a slow, sweet, lingering kiss that broke between smiles. Everything else ceased to exist after that. "Of course, kitty." Another kiss that was interrupted by their face eating grins. "You wanna know a secret though?"

Breathing on his own was becoming impossible, but she was sharing enough. In a daze, he asked, "What's that, bugaboo?"

Against his mouth, she whispered, "I already was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slams fist on table* I demand more fluff. I love fluff. I live for fluff. Take that away from me, and you will not see a happy girl. You should be scared in fact. Anyways. Till tomorrow, guys! Lots of love!


	8. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I wanted to say thank you to Starlin's ghost, for pointing out the error in the last chapter, I plan to go fix that either thoughts, or tomorrow morning. I greatly appreciate it! :D
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! On with the chapter.

In all honesty, Marinette had never been a fan of homework. It was a pain most days and when she slept in late— or was busy being Ladybug—she would always miss the lesson in class, thus leaving her clueless as to what to do for the assignment.

"Marinette," Tikki called softly over her shoulder. "You have patrol with Chat in ten minutes."

Oh, shoot. She had forgotten about patrol with her boyfriend— wow, that, that still felt weird on her tongue, a good weird though— And she really didn't want to cancel. They weren't even a month into their relationship, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, seeing as they couldn't see each other as civilians.

That was the one part that really sucked.

Marinette sighed. "I know, Tikki. I just have to finish up this homework, it's due tomorrow."

Tikki fluttered around, and she knew the little kwami was thinking of ideas. "You could just take it with you."

She knew Tikki wouldn't have suggested the idea if she didn't think her identity was at stake. She was the one that always voiced the safety of identities. But Chat was a trustworthy partner, she knew he wouldn't peak, and Tikki knew that, too. "I know." She sighed. "I also know Chat wouldn't look, but the thought of bringing something so personal.."

"Marinette." Tikki's tone was understanding, but firm, unwavering. "As much as I worry a little from you two being together, if you're gonna be together, that means actually seeing each other. And you have so little of that now, why make it less when you can simply tell him that it's your homework and not to look."

The young designer knew she was right. "Yeah, true. Okay." She gathered her things and transformed in a flash.

Existing out her balcony, her excitement grew at the idea of seeing Chat.

Patrols may be their only thing considered as dates, but it was part of making the most of them and that was the best.

* * *

"And here I thought the only beautiful thing I would see tonight, were the stars from the heavens above, but then my girlfriend appeared and put them all to shame."

Said girlfriend rolled her eyes and skidded forward plopping down next to Chat, crossing her legs in front of her, settling her backpack into her lap before she leaned in sideways to press a kiss to his lips in greeting. "You are too cheesy sometimes, kitty."

He chuckled. "Nah, that's Plagg. He's too cheesy. I'm just the right amount."

She snorted, leaning into him as an arm fell to wrap around her waist. "How is Plagg by the way? I haven't seen him since Style Queen and that was a while ago."

Chat always told her how he loved her laugh, but she knew it had nothing on his. Her heart squeezed and expanded, almost knocking out her lungs, everytime. She hoped to hear it more often. "He's good. Demanding his cheese like usual. How's your kwami…?"

"Tikki." She supplied.

He nodded. "Tikki. How's she doing?"

Ladybug smiled as she cuddled closer, and was beyond pleased when she was rewarded with a small pur that began to vibrate from his chest. "She's good. Loves her sweets, but she's even sweeter than them."

If she thought his laugh was amazing, and his purring calming, it was beyond anything she could explain when both were happening. "She sounds pretty awesome. Wanna trade?"

She reached up blindly to boop his nose. "Nope," she laughed at his grumble of playful disappointment. "But she is the reason I decided not to cancel tonight."

He stiffened, and realized her bad choice of words. "Nothing because of you, kitty. I had homework," She hastily amended, "and I'm wary about bringing something like this by you, but I trust you. Just.. no looking."

They parted, and he nodded in understanding. "Of course, bugaboo. No worries." As if to emphasize his point, he covered his eyes. "See?" He said as he lifted his pinky to make sure he was looking, before lowering it back over his eyes. "Can't see a thing."

She covered her mouth to muffle the giggles, but a little still slipped through her finger cracks. "I know. But you don't have to cover your eyes. Just don't look down." He let his hand fall as she began to unzip the plain old backpack that she had stored away in her room. She was so thankful that she had it and it had nothing identifying her on it.

Pulling out her tablet, she paused as she realized that sitting in the position she was, would turn uncomfortable fast. She tapped his knee so he would part his leg, and have them on either side of the beam.

He did so without hesitation, and she turned her back to him, and scootched until she was snuggled comfortably against his chest. She could feel his chest contract at her touch, and she had to stifle her giggles before they got the better of her.

She turned her head halfway to get a sideways glance at him. "This okay, kitty?"

His body deflated as realized that this was okay, and she was happy within his space."Yeah." Chat's arms slipped securely around her waist, as she felt the little weight of his chin resting on top of her head. She could imagine him having his eyes closed so he couldn't see her homework below. "This is perfect, bugaboo."

Turned out, homework wasn't so bad, as she once thought.

* * *

An hour and a half later, and her homework was finished. Chat had actually helped with two physics questions that she just couldn't get down. Thankfully, they were pretty random questions and if he noticed them being anything similar to a possibility— because she had come to terms with the idea that there was a chance— he didn't say anything.

But what Ladybug did notice, was that he was a whizz at physics. Apparently, he had a knack for it, and loved it more than he let on. Which brought her to the question of if he might want to be a physic teacher one day.

That obviously stumped him as he openly gawked at her. It saddened her heart that that seemed to be the first time anyone really asked him that. "I… I don't know. Never really thought about it, honestly." He muttered.

Her frown drooped lower. Well, they were gonna have to change that, now weren't they? "What do you want to do?"

Chat's eyes went out onto the city as he really, for the first time in his life, thought about what he wanted. "I'm not sure. I've always been in the headspace that I'll be working for my father's company for a long time, and after that, he would be the one telling me where I'll be working or what I'll be doing with my life."

Her tongue clicked, and she felt the anger start to rise. "That's just not gonna do." She turned to face him, eyes deadlocked on his, and nothing but strong will dancing in the iris. "You, Chat Noir, have so many choices ahead. Whatever you wanna do, you're gonna do them for you. Be it, a physics teacher, swimming, basketball player, whatever."

His eyes held tears, but they didn't fall. "No one's ever given me that choice before."

She wanted to hurt whoever was supposed to care. "Well, now you do. Whatever you wanna do, for you." She brought her hands up to cup his face. "And I'll be there to support you all the way. That's a promise. Because whatever future has in store for us, we'll face it together."

His catty smirk wiped away the solum hold on his lips, and her heart nearly burst, because there was her kitty. "So, what you're saying, is that you see yourself in my future?"

Heat instantly flooded her face as she began to stutter. Dang, it. "I-I mean… of c-course. If.. you think.."

He laughed, drawing her into him and nuzzled her head. "You're something else, m'lady. Of course I see you next to me. Our future together. I do like the idea that. I know that while I may have other options, teaching sounds really cool."

She smiled as she dug her nose into his chest a little more. A few seconds later, and a yawn came barreling out of her mouth followed by a quiet sigh.

Because whenever she yawned, Chat knew. "Looks like a certain little bug is getting tired."

"No." She grumbled. Tightening her arms around his waist. "I want to stay here for a little while longer."

But he was insistent. "You need sleep, bug. C'mon. We'll see each other soon enough."

She huffed, but relinquished her hold and pulled back. "Fine." She stowed everything back into her backpack, and got ready to take off for home. "Stupid cat boyfriends and caring about their girlfriends." She mumbled under her breath.

He still heard her and laughed. "And, bug?" She turned back to look at him."Thank you. For making me realize I have options in my future, for always believing in me."

"Someone has to." She teased as she leaned up to press a tender kiss to his lips. "And I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! Until next time! Lots of love!


	9. A helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I seriously cannot express how much your support means to me! :,)

"Thanks again for your help, Rena."

The fox superheroine smiled, giving a two finger salute. "Of course, helping out my favorite pair is one of the best pass times."

The two giggled in sync before Chat un-subconsciously slipped an arm around his Lady's waist. "Still. It helps out so much with all these difficult akuma's lately. I swear, Hawkmoth is just getting worse and worse."

That was when Rena's eyes narrowed for a reason, unknown to Chat. He watched her as she watched them. She seemed to notice something and her eyes ran the length of them, a suspicious glee lighting up her eyes.

It caused little beads of sweat to start to form as a sneaky smirk started to shift up on the corners of her lips. Fear started to squeeze in the chambers of his heart and he just couldn't form his thoughts, much less question her. Why was she looking at them like that!?

When she did voice her thoughts, her words screamed mishfe. "So," Her eyes left their original place on where his arm was, and went between them. "You two are a couple them, no?"

His bugaboo went stiff in his arm, and he followed suit not even a second later. Oh, no. they didn't want the word about their relationship to get out so soon— granted, they had been dating for three months at this point— but it was still so new.

It was something they still wanted to keep for themselves for a little bit longer.

But that later, turned out to be now, as Rena took their silence as a yes. "Yes! You two are together! Took ya long enough."

Ladybug was the first to speak, stepping forward, she stretched out her hands, placing them on Rena's shoulders, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Rena, while we want to tell everyone _eventually."_ She stressed the last word carefully. "We still want this to ourselves for a little while longer. As not to deal with the press or anything."

Rena sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Okay. I can understand that." She paused as she became lost in her thoughts. "Now that you two are together, all that needs to happen is for Adrien and Marinette to get together."

Wait, who and the what and the where?

His girlfriend's thoughts must've been in line with his, because their expressions matched almost perfectly. "W-what?"

Rena shrugged, and repeated herself. "Now Marinette and Adrien need to get together."

Chat tried to put the thought together, but it just wouldn't connect. "What're you talking about? Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste? They don't like each other."

Rena looked at him like he was the dumbest boy on the planet. He felt it too. "Marinette has been crushing on Adrien since he gave her his umbrella. Everyone in Paris knows it." Her hand went to her chin to give a quick rub. "Although, she says she's moving on. That she'll always love him, but she couldn't keep waiting on him when she knew it just wasn't gonna happen. A part of me actually thinks she's seeing someone."

_"What?"_

The fox superhero glanced at him worriedly. "Boy, you are just as blind as him. You should hear the other crazy thing she's done for hi-"

"Okay, that's enough, Rena." Ladybug suddenly snapped out of her daze as she pushed the girl away to the edge of the building. "Your necklace is beeping. We gotta go."

"What? It's no-"

"Time to go."

Ladybug moved, ushering Rena with her and disappeared over the side of the building and into the evening streets below.

That was..odd.

* * *

Chat, for the lack of a better term, felt utterly guilt.

Marinette had liked him? Loved him, from what Rena made it sound like— if it was even true, which he half believed, and half didn't. If that was the case then he had never noticed. That made him feel even worse, what kind of friend was he if he didn't even realize?

His thoughts smashed together, one after another as they fought for dominance over which one wanted to be heard the loudest, and he couldn't bring one to his full attention for some reason. His mind was heavy as his body was draining rapidly.

The one good thing that he learned, if all of this was true, was that she was apparently moving on— though, the idea that he'd always be in her heart made his shudder in sadness, knowing he couldn't give her what she wanted, nor what she deserved— the fact that she might have actually found someone that liked her back.

He wondered, very briefly, what would have happened if Ladybug hadn't reciprocated his feelings and Marinette had confessed, would he had pursued her? The chanting of what-ifs began in his head and it caused his skull to ache. Because he knew that Ladybug played too much of a role in his heart to ever truly give up, and he knew the likely outcome would be that he would've rejected Marinette. If the whole fiasco with Kagami taught him anything, it showed how much he truly loved his Ladybug.

But the thought of hurting Marinette still punched a fist in his throat, and he had to remind himself, that she was definitely happy. He saw that much at school. Maybe she had moved on, and for that, he couldn't be more excited for her. He wouldn't have to break her heart.

It did cause his thoughts to wonder though, as to who she was dating, if she was. He knew she wasn't going out with Luka, he was focusing on his band or something and had mentioned at one point that Marinette said she wasn't interested in him.

So, who...

"Kitty."

He twirled around in a snap at Ladybug's voice, almost losing his balance, but having his tail thankfully caught him around the beam.

She giggled at his stumble and closed the distance to stand directly in front of him. "A certain kitty seems distracted." She brought her hands up to run through his hair, and oh, goodness. Did that feel good. Like he was loved. She knew it too. She knew it made him pur in absolute delight and made him forget every little worry in the whole worl-

No, he couldn't be distracted.

"Just." He huffed as he reclaimed his focus. "Thinking of what Rena said. How apparently everyone knows that Marinette has a crush on that Adrien kid." He went quiet for a second before he decided to ask anyway. "Did.. did you know about it?"

Ladybug's hands halted in his hair and took a step back and shifted her weight from one leg to the other and repeated the motion. He could tell she was trying to look uninterested, but he could see the uncertainty that surfaced below. "I'm… not sure. I mean, I've heard rumors, but who really knows in the end besides Marinette, you know? I'd like to think it's her business. As long as she's happy, that's what matters."

He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Yeah. Guess so."

She nodded along. "Rena's back home safe and sound."

Even with the sinking feeling that just wouldn't leave his stomach, his cat ears perked up, knowing he could now spend the rest of the two hours they had together before she had to make off for home. He pulled her the rest of the way in, dropping his hands to her waist, and nuzzled his mouth against the shell of her ear. "So, what you're telling me, is that we finally have some alone time?"

Her beautiful laughter released the tension that had built up for over the hour. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and everything was right once again. "Duh. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't give my kitty a proper goodbye before he left?"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, and he saw all the love and care she held for him right there, and it was deeper than the oceans themselves.

"Only the best, bugaboo." He said as he rested his forehead against hers. "Only the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband thoughts:
> 
> A normal person planting the seeds of love:
> 
> Makes a hole in the dirt, gently presses love seed into dirt, covers up seed hole, press gently on new dirt.
> 
> Rina/Alya:
> 
> Takes seed in clenched fist, thrust said fist shoulder deep into dirt, franticly look for witnesses as you scoop the dirt in your massive hole, whisper sweet nothings to your new love seed.  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> Wife-I'm sooooooo sorry. That was all him. Lol. I do want to say, that this is NOT reveal in this chapter (That comes a way's later ;)) Nor is this hinting that Chat's feeling as if he's falling in love with Marinette. He's in shock, and feels bad that he took so little notice of his 'Just a friend' This is planting a certain seed to grow for OTHER things for later chapters, I will admit that, but you'll have to see how it all turns out ;)
> 
> Well, until tomorrow! See ya guys! Lots of love


	10. Disguises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inhales, ready to scream* FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
> That is all. I hope you enjoy! Good night.

Disguises were something a lot of people wore. Whether they could be seen or not was a whole other conversation, but it still stood that people loved to wear them. Ladybug, unfortunately, was no stranger to that.

In the beginning of her career, Ladybug had been a disguise, a way to cover up Marinette. But as she grew into the role she was given, it changed. Ladybug would always be a mask, but she realized that her alter ego _stemmed_ from Marinette. Without Marinette, there would be no Ladybug, and she was thankful that her career taught her that. And vice versa, as she had told Master Fu, Ladybug had also helped her become a better Marinette as a whole.

She wasn't sure where her thoughts had come from, well, maybe that wasn't the complete truth. In all honesty, she had been thinking about Chat and how after seven months of dating, and how in all that time, they have never officially gone on an actual _date_ date.

They knew that it was unlikely that they could until after Hawkmoth's defeat, but she couldn't deny how much she wanted to actually go out in broad daylight with her boyfriend and spend an actually normal day with him. No supersuits, no powers, just them, their kwamis tucked safely away in her purse— a different one that she'd get later— and just them.

No interruptions, or press. It would be so nice to have some time with her kitty and do normal couply things.

Speaking of her kitty, that was exactly when the cat decided to drop in. As his feet hit the rooftop, he dropped down to take a seat, and instinctively, pulled her sideways into his lap. "Hey, there, bugaboo. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

She giggled and let her head fall into the crock of his neck. "Actually, I've been thinking about something."

As he started to rub slow, lazy circles into the small of her back, she could tell he couldn't help but let the curiosity get the better of him, as it always did. "Hm, and what's been playing on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Well." She drawled. "I was thinking, maybe we could go on our first official date?"

His chest still, indicating that he was no longer breathing and worry started to dwell into her before, in a snap of a second, he started just as quick as he had stopped. "A-a date? Like, as in Ladybug and Chat, or…. Our civilians' selves?"

She felt a brush of guilt at the thought that she still wanted their identities to remain a secret. It was still far too dangerous. She couldn't put him at even more risk, he was already too self sacrificing as it was. "I was thinking that maybe we could get some disguises and meet up under the Eiffel tower. I already planned out my outfit."

She could tell he was a little disheartened at the idea of no reveal, but he knew and respected her way too much to push. "Okay, I think I can go along with that. You tell me what, or rather, who I should be looking for, and give me a few minutes to think of an outfit that I could pull off enough to look hidden."

"I'll be wearing an oversized burgundy coat, black pants, large rimmed glasses that'll cover most of my face so that you can't see me." She reached up and booped him. "And a cap, just to be safe."

He started to sway them. "Oh, could we try to match? I think I can dig around and try to find something similar? Please!?"

She rolled her eyes, poking him in the chest. "If you really want to. Dork."

He dipped her so low, to the point where she was almost laying on her back, but kept his arm braced around her shoulder as to where she didn't lay fully flat. "But I'm your dork. So, I gladly take that title."

To shut him up, she pressed a soft kiss to his lip, leaving him dazed and speechless, as it most often times did. "Kitty, we've been dating for months. Will my kisses ever stop being a shock to you?"

When he broke from his trance, his face was slapped with a love struck gaze. "If you're hoping for my answer to be yes, you're gonna be very disappointed, m'lady."

Joke was on him.

She was never disappointed.

* * *

Two days later, and they were set to meet up for their dates.

It felt so incredibly surreal that she was going on her date with Chat, but she was way more excited than nervous. A normal outing, being normal teenagers. She wasn't sure how long she had been wanting that. It seemed like forever.

They agreed that they would meet under the tower, wearing similar outfits, and it would be later in the evening— his father had him on a tight schedule, as she already knew, and the fewer people around, the better.

She spotted him almost right away amongst the few people that were mousing around. True to his word, they matched pretty identically. She went straight to him, but was cautious with the people that were still around. "Chat?"

His face brightened right away at the sight of her. "M'lady." He did a little bow, taking her hand— they were actually touching skin to skin contact for the first time and it was so nice. It was something they weren't really allowed in the suits. He looped an arm through hers, gesturing her to take the lead. "So, where to first?"

She was gonna tressure every little second of the unclothed touch.

* * *

They ended up in a little diner nestled in a small part of the city. It was nice to sit down and hold his hand— she wouldn't let go unless she absolutely had to, and he wasn't complaining one bit, of course.

Their conversations were kept short— they had to be careful as always as to what they disclosed— but just being in the presence of each other was enough for Marinette. It was enough to just sit across from each other in a small diner, while they ate their meals together and just talked about nothing.

It was fulfilling in the most unconventional way possible.

Her mind somehow found its way back to what she was thinking about two days earlier on the tower. About how disguises could be such a hard complicated concept, and to the point where it was hard to understand, and that only the people truly close to you would really get it.

She was so deep in thought about it, that when Chat asked her what was on her mind, she just blurt it out without thought. "Just about how we all wear disguises. I wonder about yours some times."

The second she realized what she had said, she slapped a hand over her mouth, quickly trying to backpaddle through muffled fingers. "Sorry!"

But all he did at that, was laugh, prying her fingers away from her mouth and curling them in with his. "Bugaboo, you have nothing to apologize for." He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "And to answer your question, I think I'm a mixed bag. Chat's a part of me, but he doesn't make me completely me, you know? The civilian part of me is there, too. I'm no more than either of them, neither less genuine. You don't see just the superhero, and if you knew my civilian self, you wouldn't just see my last name. I know you'd see the boy beyond all of it."

Her lips melted into a smile. "Yeah." She nodded as her words became a little breathless. "Yeah, I can see that." Because she could. It may have taken them a little to get where they were, but if she truly wanted to look in the city, she knew she would see her kitty if she looked.

His smile was everything that he was. "Trust me, I know. You're one of the very few that do."

In the end, sure disguises could be a pain, at the end of the day, she knew she'd always see the boy behind Chat's. And for the first time since they had been officially together, she admitted in the sleepest parts of her brain, that she loved him all the more for who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love love. Especially when its real.
> 
> I'mma go snuggle with my cat and dogoo.
> 
> Maybe my husband too.
> 
> I haven't decided yet if I'll allow him on the cuddle fest yet. We'll see XD
> 
> I know its a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to build them a little more with trust, and I figured this was an okay way.
> 
> Boy, they're idiots. But we love em! Until next time! Lots of love!


	11. Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure what to do with this chapter, so I hope it came out alright? Lemme know your thoughts.
> 
> Warning: fluff.
> 
> But, I mean, if you didn't know that already… I'm sorry? Lol

"There she stood. Fierce and determined. She knew what lurked down in the depths of the bank beneath her very feet. And she was gonna kick some butt and show them what a shadow in the night _really_ was like, for she was Ladybug, v-"

"Chat, _no."_

"Shush. Now, where was I."

"How about we don't and say we did."

He ignored her. "Ah, yes. And so, the vigilante Ladybug swooped in, knocking every bad guy— and a few cops, but we won't go into detail about that one—onto their butts, saving the bank from the robber-"

"Tell me again why I'm listening to this story? And where do you even come up with these ideas?" Ladybug interrupted, breaking him from the story without gusto. "Because, honestly, I'm rethinking some of my life choices right now."

He huffed, winding his arms a lighting tighter around her waist, and pulling her snuggly back against his chest. His hand began to automatically stroke her hair softly."I put a lot of effort into that story, thank you very much. My mind is very creative."

She snorted. "Sure you did."

"I did." He poked her side, invoking a giggle from her when he found a particular tickle spot. Once he realized just what he had found, he attacked, mercilessly. She knew he wasn't thinking about the consequences, as he provoked tickle after horrible tickle.

When they were super bored, were too busy with their schedules to go out on dates during the day, and ran out of safe story time tales, Chat restored to making up stories. Sometimes fun ones, sometimes goofy— there was one time last month where it was downright scary and she had to cut him off so she wouldn't have nightmares later that night— but it was just a nice pastime.

Between choked laughter, she got out, "Okay, okay." Several more fits of chuckles. She had to get ahold of herself as to not wake the sleeping city that laid down in the streets. It was late enough as it was. "Enough." She playfully swatted away his hands, and retracted them reluctantly.

Tonight's story was outright nonsense. Chat babbling about a vigilante Ladybug, and how she saved Paris from wrong doers. It would've made her roll on her back and die of absolute laughter if it hadn't been for the fact that when he talked about Ladybug, it reminded her of how much he truly treasured her.

She knew, that when he talked about this vigilante Ladybug, he was really speaking about her. Of what he thought of her, what he saw of her and it caused her heart to melt. He spoke of his story Ladybug as this strong, smart, caring, selfless and righteous person, and how she was a someone that everyone— himself included— looked up to.

Her lungs didn't really wanna work after that.

Then there was the vulnerable side that he spoke about her. How he saw her fears, and springling mind when things become too heavy on her shoulders, and how it only made her more. It made her more human, and that was okay, in a world where cops and everyone else was after her, she stayed true to herself, even when she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders,m and the doubt crept in. But she always found a way, always found who she was.

It honestly made her forget that he was telling a story for a moment.

When her heart finally calmed, she looked to him, seeing the fake disappointment heavily on his face. He was a good actor, she would give him that. "Remind me why I love you, kitty?"

His kitty ears perked straight, as his tail rail romped into a fine line, and it only took a second after his strange reaction that she realized what she had actually said. "I-I mean."

"D-did you mean it?"

Her heart thumped at the way his eyes lit up and were swallowed with hope. She never knew it was possible for one person to look so happy. If emotions could be a person, he would've been the embodiment of it.

Her eyes went sideways as to avoid his gaze as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe.."

He went rigid. "Yeah." He coughed. "Awesome, Good. Amazing." It looked like he was desperately trying to get the air in his lungs to corporate. "I mean, you know I'm in love with you, have been for a while. So… ditto?"

She laughed. She just couldn't contain it. Because that was, without a doubt, her kitty being him. Enduring was the closest word she could think of, but it didn't even come close. "Yeah.. kinda noticed that." She teased.

Her laughter caught on and he joined in as if it was everything he wanted to do. "I really do though— love you, I mean."

She took his face into her hands, rubbing her fingers along the outline of his cheeks, just beneath his mask. "Love you too, kitty. I wish I could tell you everyday."

She could see her words nearly brought her to tears before he pulled her in, crushing her to him as he just held her and buried his head into her shoulder. "This is enough." He promised fiercely, loudly, even though the words themselves were quiet. "This is more than enough."

And she knew he was right. It was enough for now.

She couldn't wait until the day where it could be more though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because like…. Love?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Till tomorrow! Lots of love!
> 
> P.S. Tomorrow, we're going to be seeing more of Marinette and civilian life and school, and Adrien and stuff— nothing romantic interactions, between the two, because I'm not gonna have them cheat, even though Adrien will always have a special place in Marinette's heart. First love doesn't always go away so easily— before we get to the ladynoir. But you'll see how it builds on and things start to… get a little too similar for later ;)
> 
> BUT THE REVEAL IS NOT A LITTLE WHILE YET.


	12. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo. I had fun with this one! I hope you enjoy!

Today had been the weirdest by far, and it had only just started.

Adrien wasn't sure what to make of it. He arrived to school on time, like usual— unless there was an akuma attack, of course— was pulled through the hallways by Chloe, like normal, and entered the classroom, as normal.

What wasn't normal was the crowd of students in said classroom gathered around two other classmates. Marinette and Lila.

Oh, this was not gonna turn out good.

"I just don't understand, Marinette." Lila's voice was so sugary sweet, but he caught the underlying of her taunt in her tone with her hands crossed over her chest. Her body was shriveled in concern. "Alya's just been wanting to know who your boyfriend is."

And Aly just had to interject from her seat. "Yeah, girl. You've been dating him for nearly nine months at this point. I've been wanting deets for forever."

Marinette, for the shy girl that she could be at times, looked ready to scream, cry, or downright punch someone. Maybe all three. "I can't." She turned her eyes to her best friend. "I've told you that a billion times, I just can't tell you."

Lila placed her hands on Marinette's shoulder in what fooled everyone to be fake condolences. The young designer flinched at the touch as if it burned. "Marinette, it's okay if you don't have a boyfriend. No one's gonna blame you for a little white lie." Her lips were pulled into what was supposed to a false sense of security smile, but it was scarier than anything. "Is it because you know who started dating someone else? You know, there's no shame in feeling not good enough, you just gotta realize your own worth."

Adrien could feel his hands clenched into a fist, holding back anything rash he might say or do. Ha, Marinette the liar. That was rich.

Marinette's eyes crackled with angry fire that seemed blaze anything in its path. "What-"

Alya, unfortunately, decided to put her own two cents into the conversation again. "She's right, Marinette. You don't gotta make up some story right after he starts dating someone."

Adrien fully knew they were talking about him. He stopped denying what he knew shortly after Rena slapped the information of her crush against his face. He also found out the very next day that she was indeed seeing someone, and he was ecstatic for her. She deserves someone good and treated her well.

But never once did he think she'd lie about it, and it only made the anger in his chest grow at the accusation.

He saw the second his classmate was beginning to break. She stared at the blogger, fighting with all that she could to hold back the tears. "Y-you think I'd lie about something like that?"

Shame flashed across Alya's face, but she stood firm in her thoughts. "Girl, not like that, but you know how you can get sometimes arou-"

She couldn't get another word out before Marinette turned her back to them, and left. She didn't bolt, or sprint, or anything, she just left.

When his brain caught with the situation before him, minutes after she left the room, he ran after her, shouting her name and trying to draw her attention.

As as he reached the doorway, a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see Lila standing there, playing her show. "Adrien, you really don't understand the situation-"

"I know Marinette has a crush on me." He cut her off harshly. "I also know Marinette wouldn't lie. Especially about something like this. Unlike you, along with manipulating the whole class."

With that, he ripped his arm from her grasp, not bothering to look back to see her or the classes shocked faces. He chased down the hallway, looking for Marinette in any little or large place that he possibly could.

Eventually, he found her in the locker rooms, curled up into herself and trying her hardest not to cry. He took a seat next to her, offering a comforting hand on her back. "I'm so sorry that happened, Marinette."

She chuckled, and it was filled with sadness, and it made him feel so stupid for not fixing this earlier. "Not your fault, Adrien."

He shook his head. "If I had done something about her before, this wouldn't've happened."

"You couldn't have known." She argued. "You dealt with a horrible situation with the best that you knew how." She sighed as she wiped the few tears that have spilled. "Besides, I didn't tell you everything. She threatened me, that first day, and said she'd taking everyone away from me— including my crush."

She had been threatened because of him. "I know you had a crush on me. I've known about it for a few months now." He whispered.

She looked taken aback by the for a few minutes, but quickly regain what little composure she had after Lila. "Well," She said with a laugh. "Looks like everyone knows now."

He continued to try to soothe her. "I completely believe you on the boyfriend though. You're not a liar." He paused as he thought over what he wanted to say. I do wanna apologize though— for never realizing your feelings… and for not being able to return them...if..."

She smiled softly, shushing him. "We're not going down the what if road. You love who you love. You shouldn't play that for just feeling guilty of not seeing how I felt, or are you're not obligated to return my feelings just because I have them. That's not fair to you. And besides I moved on, don't get me wrong, you'll always have a piece of my heart, but I realized that I can't keep waiting around for something that wasn't gonna happen."

He felt bad, knowing that she had held on for so long, and knowing that if he had just taken notice sooner, maybe he could've helped her process moving on sooner."For what it's worth, I hope he treats you well. You deserve to be happy. How long have you been together?"

She chuckled her first real laugh since the whole situation had started and it made him happy to see her happy. "Going on nine months."

Hm. That was.. Strange. But coincidences did happen.

"What about you?" She asked. "Did you ever start dating that girl?"

"Yeah," He breathed with a happy smile. "Yeah, we've been together for several months now. But...we gotta keep it hushed because of my father."

She nodded. "Good. I'm happy for you. You deserve a good person, too." She paused. "My boyfriend and I have to keep our relationship a secret too, for complicated reasons."

"I get that."

She let her head fall against the metal lockers. "Not many people do, thanks." She paused once more as she considered something. "I hope we can be better friends, Adrien. I 'd really like that."

Though they were already friends, he wouldn't mind becoming better ones. "Definitely." He agreed. "I'd love that." He held out his hand. "Names Adrien Agreste. Yours?"

She giggled and played along. "Nice to meet you. Marinette Dupain Chneg. I'm glad to have met you, Adrien."

"Me too."

* * *

That same night, he found his lady lounging on the tower, legs dangling free blew her, with her hands braced behind her to keep her from lying on her back. She looked peaceful.

As he landed next to her, she immediately leaned over to his him tenderly giving his cheek a peck. "Hey, kitty how was your side of the city?"

He settled into his spot next to her. "Good. Everything checked out. You seemed to be in thought. What's up?"

She shrugged and have a mindless hum at the back of her throat. "Crazy day at school today with a girl. But it all turned out alright in the end. A friend really helped out."

Another pure coincidence. Funny how often they popped up.

He moved in to nuzzle his face against her cheek and her laugh run out as it usually did and warmed his entire body from head to toe. She really had an effect on him, and he hoped it would never go away. "I'm glad you're okay. I wish I could be there for you during the day when something happens."

Her smile grew, and so did the warmth in his chest if that was even possible. "At the risk of sounding cheesy." He almost lost it at that, but remained pretty straight faced for her. "You are." She brought a hand over her heart. "Right here. As long as I know that, the day can't be too awful. No matter how much they try to bring me down."

There was so much crying today, but thankfully, these were happy tears. He pressed his forehead to hers, and was once more so thankful for the girl that he had in front of him. "Thanks, bugaboo."

She maneuvered herself so that she now sat in his lap, curved right into him, as if she had belonged there. With him. "There's no need to thank me, kitty. There's never a reason. I love you. That's all there is it to it, and it always with me."

And he could always feel her love with him too. "Same here, my lady. Always. I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! Until tomorrow! Lots of love!


	13. Hairstyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, my husband edits and I write most if it. Today, that was in reverse.
> 
> And for that, I am truly sorry. Lol
> 
> Also…. This prompt might've gotten away from us…. sorry?

It was getting close to their one year anniversary, and they could count on two hands the number of actual dates they had been on.

Which, in all reality, kinda sucked.

While they have tried different tactics, they tried to keep their public appearances few and far between, that was until Rena had suggested something. "Listen, LB. You know my identity, so there's no harm in telling you that I'm part of the school drama club, and since I'm a part of it, I have access to things like props, sets, and even costumes. I know how much you want to keep things on the down low, and between you and me, I am very forgetful and might just leave the room with the costumes open when I leave."

Yeah, that was Alya alright, about as subtle as a metalhead in a church choir.

Ladybug sighed, weighing her options. "I don't know, Rena. That stuff belongs to the school."

In response to her, very logical and ethical point, Rena waved off her notation, simplying replying with. "You know, for all the times you've saved this city not to mention that school, I think people won't care too much if you borrow some cheaply made costumes, so long as you bring them back, that is. I don't need to get into trouble for losing costumes again."

Ladybug dug her feet into the ground, avoiding the smug smile that had made its way onto Rena's face. "I'll make sure to bring them back as soon as I can, 5am at the latest."

"Whatever helps you sleep, LB."

She looked off into the distance, as thought bounced around in her head. It had been so long since they went on a proper date and with the time constraint. She didn't even know where to start. But it had to be somewhere. "Hey, Rena, could you do me a favor and be my… girl in the chair?"

Rena's face lit up with pure joy. "You mean, the member of the team who is involved with all tech and research? Why yes, ma'am! What's my first assignment, create an algorithm to determine who is going to get akumatized, triangulate Hawkmoth's location based on recent akuma sightings?"

Ladybug looked at her nervously and with great care added. "Actually, I was just wondering if you could help me find places that are open from midnight to 5 am. It's hard to find a good place for a date and I know you are great at finding things."

Rena's eye began to twitch ever so slightly. "So, you're telling me that you want me as your wing girl, and help you find dates? She paused before bursting out with: "That is so much better!"

Oh thank gosh! Ladybug thought to herself.

Rena continued on as of she hadn't noticed Ladybug slumping in relief. "You know, things may have just lined up for you. We just finished a play at school based on the 1950's and there is this really nice 24-hour diner that opened up last month. If you and Chat make the date in the next week the costumes will still be made up and everything. I may have even seen a red and black spotted dress that would look great on you."

"Wait, you said, Chat too. So you already told him this idea? When did you get to talk to him this when I just came up with the idea?"

Rena laughed. "You know how that cat is. They way I saw it, you were the one I need to sell on this idea."

"He agreed in an instant, didn't he?"

"Like a cat to a can of tuna."

* * *

"Five dollars for a milkshake?" She felt her nerves begin to flare.

"Is that too expensive, because I can get something else."

He calmly placed a hand up in protest, his eyes never leaving the image of the shake on the menu. "For five dollars that has to be an amazing shake. What flavor do you want, I'll get a different flavor and we can see which is better."

She let out a sigh of relief, brushing the sweat off her forehead, making sure not to bump her sunglasses in the process. When they arrived, she was surprised to see how nicely dressed Chat was. Not that she thought he dressed badly, but to see him in a pinstripe suit brought a little heat to the room, that and the fact that he was the only person she had ever seen actually pull off a fedora was astonishing.

Of course, they were both fitted with a stylish and identity concealing, pair of sunglasses. It was a nice surprise to see him so dapper, and from the way his breath hitched, she was pretty sure her choice in dress was just as good.

As she sat there, she looked at Chat perform the same ritual he always did before eating a meal, making sure to place his silverware in the exact right place, not a centimeter out of place, while he folded his napkin in the perfect triangle. For someone so wild, it was hard not to notice these little quirks.

She didn't mind them by any means, but it was just odd that after ten and a half months of dating that he was still so proper when it came to eating. But she was slowly growing accustomed to it, and actually found it enduring that she got to see this side to him, too.

Before long, the waitress made it to their table asking for their order. "I'll have a tuna melt with a side fries and a strawberry milkshake."

The waitress turned to Ladybug, "And you, sweet thing?"

She looked at the menu one last time. Well, let's hope this works. Because, yes, while they had been to many restaurants together on dates in the past, he was always so careful with eating. Primed to a T. And while she knew his proper side was a part of him, so was his wild side.

Something told her, that that side was locked tightly away when doing something so social as eating.

And she was gonna fish that other side, the Chat side that she knew so well, out.

She kept her voice innocent as she turned to the waitress and ordered. "Yes, I'll have the double burger with everything on it and a side of steak fries, with a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress smiled as she wrote down the order. Before heading back to the kitchen she placed a hand on Chat's shoulder bringing her voice down so just the two of them could hear. "You keep this girl."

He looked back at her with an awkward smile, lifting his thumb up. "That's the plan."

A couple minutes passed when the waitress brought their meals out. Both plates looked delicious but Ladybug's was practically falling off the plate with how large it was. She picked up the mess that was the burger in front of her and stare Chat directly in the eyes sent him a soft smile, before taking the first bite causing the contents of the burger to erupt on her face.

Chat nearly spat out his milkshake upon seeing his lady's face covered in sauce and toppings.

With her mouth half full, Ladybug broke off a piece of burger that had not yet been devoured and extended it to him. "You wanna try a bite? It's really good?"

She could see the nervous look he was trying to hide. But he let out a small sigh and bit down nearly grazing her finger in the process. Yes! She thought.

When he was finished his eyes lit up with glee. "You're right," He grabled out between large bites. "that was great."

She looked down to see sauce all over his suit, and had to bite down the giggle that wanted to pop through. Her goofy kitty. "Um, Chat, your suit."

He glanced at the numerous stains that the burger had caused and surprisingly, he just gave a shrug of his shoulders. "You know what, that's what dry cleaners are for. Now, I believe we made a plan to share these milkshakes?"

Ladybug sent her kitty a soft smile.

_There we go, kitty. There we go._

* * *

Adrien woke up to the sound of an angry T-rex snoring on his couch.

Thankfully, upon getting out of his bed, Nino soon woke as he rubbed off his migraine from the night before."Thank you for letting me spend the night, dude. The walk home was just a little to far with how little sleep I've been getting the past month."

Adrien poured out two glasses of orange juice as he glanced back at his sleep friend. "It's no problem, man, at least you're getting it figured out tonight."

Nino rubbed the back of his head. "Speaking of the appointment, give it to me straight, how bad was I?"

He placed the drinks on the table in front of them. "Like a rhino constantly stubbing its toe."

Nino flinched at the image it brought to his mind. "Yikes, man, I'm sorry. I must have kept you up all night."

"Nah," Adrien reassured him. "I've slept through worse. What time's your appointment?"

He pulled out his phone,m looking at the time."I'm supposed to get there at sundown so they can," Nino froze for a minute as his face contorted in horror. "Awe, man!"

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked in concern.

The DJ sighed, pocketing his device. "I have this client who wanted me to come by tonight to get the feel of his heavy metal show. He gave me a VIP ticket but now I can't make it because of my appointment. I don't suppose you know anyone who would be interested, because no offense but I don't exactly see you being the metal type."

He took the ticket to see the name Jagged 'Metal' Stone. The gears in his brain started to turn quickly. "Okay then… Sure, thanks, Nino. I think I know just the person."

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that you have a ticket to Jagged stones new concert."

She could hear his hesitation in his voice, he clearly felt a little weird about the circumstance of how he got the tickets.

But she was excited, nonetheless."I'd love to go, and you know what, you don't even have to buy my ticket. I saved the girl who does his graphic work and she gave me her ticket as a thank you. I just can't believe I'm gonna have somebody to finally go with. Thank you so much, kitty. Love you."

With that, she hung up the phone. "Tikki, time to bust out the makeup and eyeliner. We've got a date tonight!"

* * *

Chat made it to the concert after trying his hardest to think of what a rockstar would actually wear.

In the end, he chose a pair of black jeans that were torn to no tomorrow, a faded t-shirt, spiked bracelets, and a black wig with a pink bandana wrapped around the top. To complete the look, he had a pair so star shaped sunglasses that were so large they nearly covered half his face.

It wasn't long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. A smile spread across his face but he was stopped before he could turn around. "Promise you won't laugh when you see me. I may have overdone it a bit on this one."

Even though she couldn't see it, he broke into a smile as if to put her fears to rest. It was a treasure to know when his lady let her guard down and did something out of the norm for herself, something crazy and wild. "M'Lady, I would never laugh at you for something so-"

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he turned to see her hair straight up in a sequence of spiked mohawk and her face painted pure white with black markings around her eyes in place of a mask. Below, she was wearing a maroon leather jacket, a black crop top and torn blue short shorts.

The lump in his throat bobbled a few times as he tried to swallow the water that had gathered in his airways. Suffice to say, it didn't work well. He pulled on his neck collar, trying to let cool air pass through. "I… I really like the look."

There was a look on her face as his flooded with heat. A look that he couldn't mistake for pride screaming in her eyes. "Are you okay, kitty?" She asked him in a sing song voice. Her tone showed no evidence of her not understanding what she was doing to him. She was basking in it too.

Well, if that wasn't something. Forget his shy bugaboo. She might as well have the claws in the relationship.

But he was still trying to stand firm. "I'm fine, it's just really warm in here with all the people."

Before she could make her response the lights faded as smoke filled the arena. The sound a sick guitar riff soon followed and out came the star, the one, the only, Jagged Stone.

The crowd went wild as he walked out on stage, wearing three-foot purple pumps, his leather jewel studded cape following his every step as Fang rushed out on stage in a pair of green sunglasses swiping his tail at his master's pumps, causing him to fall flat on his face.

The crowd looked on in horror but to they're amazement he got right up wiping the blood from his nose. If one thing was clear, Jagged was metal. He clearly trained fang to trip him only to hype up his fans, even more, when he rose from the ashes of his gnarly fall. Surely, the news will be reporting this awesome spectacle for weeks to come.

Both Ladybug and Chat let out a triumphant yell, cheering on the rockstar as the show got started.

* * *

With all the times they had gone out in the past two months, he wanted to make this special and he had, with the help of bribing the homeowners with a future visit from both Chat, and his good acquaintance Adrien.

But luckily, he got the entire rooftop to himself to prepare for tonight's date. Their one year anniversary. And this time, no silly disguises, just them as Chat and Ladybug. He had spent the entire day working on this, even taking the day sick from school, just to get things right. It was a small rooftop where he set up a table with a dozen red roses placed in the center, her favorite cupcakes from one of the local bakeries, and even found a branch of her favorite pizza place that moved locations two years ago.

Everything was perfect and now all he had to do was wait for nightfall.

She didn't know what that kitty was up to but she knew it had to be something. All she got was a good morning text and an address followed by 'midnight'.

Yeah, after a day of total silence, she knew he had something up his sleeve and she was ready for it. He wasn't gonna catch her off guard. The days of her becoming a crumbling mess around the people she loved were over.

For the past month, she had been giving Tiki special designs just for this night. Her costume would be transformed into an elegant red dress with bold black highlights laced throughout.

When he got one look of her in it, his face would match the red of the fabric. This night would be one to remember.

* * *

"Plagg, You remembered the gift right?"

Adrien looked down at the little creature who was halfway through his wheel of cheese.

"I think so," Plagg said around his food filled mouth.

That did nothing to reassure him, if anything, it only worried him more. "What do you mean you think so?! I spent all day working on this and I gave you one job, the simplest and most important job."

Plagg's face could be the posterboard for bored. "See, that was your first mistake."

Adrien was about to lose his cool when the clock struck eleven. "Plagg, we have one hour. Where did you see it last?"

Plagg rubbed his head thinking of all the possibilities. "I think it's where I have my upper northwestern cheese stash."

Adrien's face went deadpan at that. "How many different stashes do you have for there to be an upper northwestern stash?"

"85 at least?"

"In _Paris!?"_

_"No!"_ Plagg shook his head. "In your house. Do you realize how big that place is."

Adrien made not a word until the little creature got the hint. "I'm going to get that present now."

* * *

"Yeah, you should do that."

Midnight had finally come as he waited for her appearance and without a second to spare she landed on the rooftop, her scarlet dress shimmering in the candlelight.

His entire face rushed into a soft flush as his cheeks burned with a fiery passion. He took a step forward, nearly tripping over the air itself in the process. She giggled as he caught himself even letting out a tiny snort in the process. "H-hey, kitty."

There was a huge grin slapped on his face at that. Oh, goodness she's stuttering. Yes!

It was so cute knowing that he could cause that kind of reaction from her every now and again.

They sat down at the table that had been set up and he could see her eyes light up at the freshly made pizza that sat between them.

"Is that….?"

He nodded. "Yep, Luigi's. It was a pain in the butt to find but once I did I knew it had to bere here tonight."

She looked touched, amazed that he would do something so sweet."Thank you, kitty. This is all perfect." There was a small tear in his eye seeing her so happy. Everything had worked out, for once, he had planned something entirely romantic and it worked.

After the meal was finished, and the cupcakes devoured, he took her hand as his batton began to release a sweet song he had found just for the occasion. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "Only if it's light on the cheese."

He snorted. "Am I ever?"

She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her into his arms as they just swayed lightly to the music. With her so close, his ears picked up on the distant sound of her heartbeat beating against his as they were chest to chest, and he let it calm him, as it always did.

When she brought her head to rest on his shoulder, he breathed in her imprinted scent and it caused him to smile, because this was just everything he ever wanted. Her in his arms as they just forgot the world around them.

Because, as long as she was in his arms, she was his world. He didn't need anything more.

That was when he realized he had almost forgotten the present. He pulled back, ignoring her questioning stare for the time being, before pulling the wrapped gift from his pocket. "At first, I couldn't find it, Plagg had placed it somewhere and had forgotten where he had put it, but we found it."

The tears in her eyes were filled with happiness, but he still wiped them away. "Kitty, you shouldn't have. Halfway here, I realized I forgot your present at home, I was so nervous."

He shook his head. "No worries, bugaboo. There's always later. Now open it. I really want you to see it."

His excitement caught on as she slid her finger under the wrapping and tore it open. When she lifted the lid of the small cardboard box, she gasped as her eyes came into contact of what laid inside.

Gently, her fingers scooped up the silver chained necklace. The jewel was a gold heart shaped locket, just big enough for one picture to be placed in. Her tears grew, but so did her smile. "Kitty, this is beautiful." She whispered. "Where in the world did you get it?"

He turned sheepish, hand going to run the back of his neck. "It was my mothers, actually. She gave it to me when I was young and told me to give it to the girl that I wanted forever with."

Her mouth bounced open and closed a few more times before it settled back into that beautiful smile of hers. "I love it." She handed the locket to him, and turned her back so he could clasp it around her neck. He did so without thought. "And I know exactly what picture I'm gonna put in it, even though it may be awhile."

His eyebrow arched in question as a goofy lopsided grin overtook his mouth. "And what picture is that?"

She cupped his jaw, leaning up to press one, two, three kisses to his lips, each lingering a little longer. "Our family, of course."

And that, he knew, would be the best picture in existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time! Lots of love! Please lemme know your thoughts


	14. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Chat being sick and being dumb because he can't stay away from his lady. I hope you guys enjoy!

Ladybug was _livid._ She didn't usually scream at Chat, but she sure as heck felt like doing it just once at that moment.

Putting some context behind said anger, all was actually going pretty well just hours before. School was good, homework was actually finished on time and it had been two full days since an akuma.

Her anger came into play late that night when that stupid cat showed up to patrol, and it all went downhill when she saw him— sick.

She considered either throwing him off the tower, or hanging him upside down and leaving him to stew for a few hours. Both options really pleased her.

But she couldn't, and she knew that. So, instead of lecturing him, as much as she wanted to when he landed on their vantage point, she reacted just in time to catch him when he staggered sluggishly forward.

She pulled his back to her, resting his head against her chest as she inspected his face. His cheeks were powdered in red, and she knew if her hand was ungloved, the lip under his nose would be raw to the touch if the color told her anything.

She tried to keep her voice level, she really did. The cat didn't even notice anyways. "Kitty, please tell me why you're out when you're obviously sick."

He sniffed some of the mucus that had built up in his nose before his horsed voice crackled in the cold air around them "ause i I'tended to se-e you. On-ley twime to..togeth-achoo-er."

While she thought the meaning behind his actions were without a doubt the sweetest, she wished he had stayed home. They could've easily rescheduled a patrol, or even a date day if he was really wanting it. He should've known that. "Chat, you know we could've figured something out. You should've texted me and told me that you were sick. How are you gonna get home now?"

He rolled his head from side to side as he slumped lower into her lap, keeping his eyes closed. "Don't care. Hav..have ta see my lady."

She rolled her eyes at his delirious words, but ran her hand along his forehead, seeing the little beads of sweat cling to his skin. Her frown slipped even lower on her face. That wasn't good. "Chaton. I'm gonna put my hand over your eyes and detransform, so no removing my hand, okay?"

He nodded, and with that, she called off Tikki.

The kwami whirled out of her earrings until she was in full view of her owner. Her tongue clicked as she gave a once over to her boyfriend laying limp in her lap.

Marinette knew she couldn't bring Chat home, but there were so little other options that couldn't quell her fears. "Tikki, what do I do?"

Chat spoke up when he heard her voice, his own actually clear for the first time since he had arrived. "Princess? Is that you? How did you get here? Did my Ladybug send you here? Boy, she knows just what to do in these bad situations. I could only trust you and her. Only... " His words were starting to taper off at the end of his winded, adrenalin fulled, sentence. "You two." And immediately conked out.

Tikki brought her paws to her mouth to lessen the giggle that broke out. Trying to contain herself even further when Marinette shot her a half-heartedly glare. "Sorry. That was kinda cute. Anyways, the answer to your big dilemma is quite simple, actually. Plagg will lead his body home."

Marinette blinked. "Huh?"

Tikki shrugged. "As long as he's transformed, Plagg can lead his body— control it, if you wanna be blunt— home if need be."

That… that was convenient, also slightly disturbing. "Okay then. Can Plagg hear me?"

Tikki nodded. "Yep."

Marinette looked back down to the boy in her arms who was breathing very heavily at this point due to his cold. "It would be cute if it hadn't been for the fact that he was sick. Plagg, you know where I live, after you have Chat tucked in bed, could you please stop by my place so I can get him some soup?"

Tikki was the one to translate the silent air. "He said sure, as long as he could get some cheeses out of it." Tikki sighed.

But Marinette couldn't help but laugh at all the stories of Plagg's bottomless pit stomach. "Of course, Plagg. I heard your favorite's camberte. I'll make sure to send a wheel or two home with you."

Tikki's stare went deadpan. "He agreed."

* * *

"You really are something else, princess." She swirled her chair around to see Plagg hovering in the air, a lazy smile breaching his lips. "My kid's lucky to have you."

She smiled. "I'm the lucky one— no pun intended, and don't you dare tell him about that one— he's an amazing person." She rolled her chair over to the corner of her desk where she had the soup prepared, along with Tikki sleeping peacefully next to it. "Here you go. " She handed the bowl off to the little sized creature, worried for a second that it might be too big for him, but he fit it well onto the top of his head. "Is he in bed?"

Plagg's grin was ten times that of Chat's when he was up to something. "You wanna follow me home and find out?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"W-what!?" She sputtered. "No! We can't know! Why would you suggest that?"

He rolled his shoulders. "Are you honestly telling me you don't wanna know who your boyfriend is?"

Darn that kwami. "Of course I do. But you know it's dangerous. If it happens before Hawkmoths defeat, then we'll deal with it, but if it doesn't, then we have to wait." Her words dropped into an almost whisper. "I.. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to him just because I knew."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Pigtails, nine out of ten, Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed their identities before the big bad guy is defeated, because they're never truly stopped. Wanna know why?"

She nodded, though she figured he would tell her anyway.

His voice was softer this time, less sarcastic. Which was odd for his personality. "Because there's a new threat each and every day. But Ladybug and Chat figure it out, just as they almost always end up together."

Marinette's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "They always get together?"

Plagg swirled the bowl down for a second. "It's complicated. They're soulmates. And before you ask, it's before their miraculous that they're soulmates, Tikki and I don't make it that way. That's how Ladybug and Chat always work so well together."

That was a lot of information in a short amount of time. "What about free will though?"

"You have that, of course." Plagg agreed. "Your feelings are your own, along with how your feelings for other people aren't diminished any less. But Chat and Ladybug have an incredible bond that's hard to break. Trust me, it's nauseating to watch. Almost as sickening as the square they always get themselves into."

What the heck did that mean? "Um… What?"

His ears twitched along with his left eye as he realized what he let out. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" He swooshed in to grab the food. "I should get back to Chat and make sure he's okay. Night, princess."

He was almost out the hatch when she called out, "Wait." He stopped on a dime and turned his head sideways to glance at her. "Thanks for listening to my worries. Chat and Tikki always talk about how you can be insensitive to them."

He looked unfazed. "Eh. I can care when it's the right bug." He shot her a wink and was gone in a flash.

Marinette hoped Chat would be well again soon.

She wished even more that she could've been the one taking care of him.

* * *

The week rolled by with giving Plagg the soups to give to her partner, with a little chit chat here and there.

The odd timing was perfectly in sync with the fact that Adrien had been sick from school as well. She played it off as a cool coincidence and let it be. There was just no way the two things were related. She wasn't that lucky.

No sir-re.

Chat and Adrien were just too different, and fate wasn't that cruel to do something to put them in a position like that.

She would believe that until her final breath. It was better that way.

* * *

Tikki sighed from within her coin pouch.

The denial was strong with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Marinette looked down at her sickly kitty.
> 
> "Alright Plagg, send him home."
> 
> Chat's body began to twitch as the sound of his bones cracking began to echo above the tower.
> 
> "Oh my gosh is he ok?!" Marinette shouted out in horror.
> 
> Chat's mouth began to move as Plaggs voice came out of it.
> 
> "Yeah, just relax. I wasn't breaking things I was popping his back and joints better than any chiropractor could ever do. I've had to do this with previous Chat's before so I know what I'm doing."
> 
> With that Chat took his leave pole vaulting straight into the side of the building letting out a mermered yelp.
> 
> "Blasted inverted controls!"  
> \-------------------------
> 
> They're both so blind. Ugh. Why!? As usual, until next time! Lots of love!


	15. Animal Tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Has basket of fluff in arm* who wants fluffffff? *Tosses freely into the air*
> 
> Please enjoy.

Animal tendencies. It was something that got the best of Chat at times since receiving his miraculous. And sometimes, it was a pain in the butt to deal with.

Take for instance, the first time he purred in front of Ladybug during the whole Prime Queen deal. That was embarrassing, and while it wasn't ever brought up afterwards, he knew Ladybug still remembered it. That very thought would haunt him until his grave.

But what spurred this particular thought was right after an akuma attack. The press was huddled around the two, asking question after question, when a group fans started to mix in as well.

There had been one boy among the rest that was really adamant on getting Ladybug to notice him, so much so, that he shouted her name, and waved frantically for her. It took her a few minutes, but soon enough, she saw him and waved back, causing the unknown dude to take that as the initiative to sprint over to her, something ready in his hand for her to obviously sign.

The jealousy hadn't sparked quite yet. After all, it was just a fan, nothing harmful.

It was when he tried to grab her hand and kiss it, that something ticked in his chest, because that was his thing. But he didn't own her, it was a simple kiss, him trying to be a gentleman and Chat knew his lady enough, that she could have the guy on the ground in a second flat if need be.

But then, he leaned in, invading her personal space, showering her with compliments and was definitely making her uncomfortable.

His eyes locked onto hers, silently asking if she needed help yet, because he'd show the creep just what it felt like to have a cataclysm to the ribs if need be. She shook her head, letting him know that she was okay and could handle it. She'd tag him in if need be.

He kept his guard up as the guy continued to talk with her, keeping his hands to himself for the time being— Chat knew the second he would touch her, she'd have him on his back, and probably not in the way the poor sap wanted— And tried to make as much small talk as he could.

Now, this was where the animal tendencies came in to play. As the twinge of jealousy began to grow when Ladybug tried to make polite conversation and the boy just wouldn't read her cues of wanting it to end. Chat was overcome with a need to rub himself all over her, and leave his sent imprinted on her skin.

And in that moment, he had never cursed Plagg so much in all the time that Adrien had him.

Ladybug was his _girlfriend._ Not his property. He had no right to scent mark her. He had no claim over her like she was his territory, nor should he in the first place. So his stupid animal tendencies could just shut up for all that he cared.

Eventually, Ladybug couldn't take much more of the conversation, she told him that she was becoming uncomfortable, and she really had to go. The guy seemed shocked— maybe he thought his advances were working and he couldn't read her signs? — and left with an embarrassed goodbye.

He could tell the second she was relieved, and skipped back over to him, but made sure not to get too touchy with him, the crowd may have dissipated in the past ten minutes, but they were still wary about people find out about their relationship.

"Hey, kitty." Even after that off putting encounter, her face remained bright, and it went full force she was near him.

Just over a year of dating, and he still wasn't used to that. In fact, he doubted if he'd ever get used to it. It seemed something out of a fairytale when she looked at him the way that she did.

And he was thankful, each and every day for her. "Hey, bugaboo. Patrol tonight?"

She laughed and nodded. "You know it. Same spot?"

He winked. "See you there."

* * *

The night came quicker than expected, though, it was evening already when they had fought the akuma, and the couple were already seated on the tower, trying to soak up what little bit of spring that they had left.

Chat couldn't help but think back to the idea of wanting to mark Ladybug earlier. It wasn't right with how his primal thoughts took over. He couldn't push something on her like that, there were still boundaries someone had to keep, and that wouldn't be fair to her if he went all primal and marked her as his. And he definitely wouldn't ever do that without her permission.

Even if a small part of him wanted to, he'd never ask her if he could do something like that in the first place. The act alone was just too embarrassing. No, he wouldn't. He'd let it be, and get some control over his stupid cat instincts. They couldn't control him. He wouldn't allow them to.

But she could tell when he was off, she always could. "Kitty." Her voice was soft, but as always, commanding in the fact that she wasn't going to back down. That was his lady for you. He turned his head to the side to look at her. "What's going on?"

He sighed, but did his best to reassure her. "Nothing, bugaboo. Just some stuff going on inside my head."

Ladybug scooted closer, brushing her arms against his and his mind went blank after that. Touching was really making thought a hard concept to connect in his mind. It shouldn't be that hard to think, to do something that was an easy task, but any thoughts just drained out of him. But he pressed on. "I-I don't want you to think less of me."

"Oh, Cherie." She cooed, grabbing his face and moving him until they were eye to eye. Dang, it. She knew what that nickname did to his heart. She knew his weaknesses too well sometimes. Cute little ladybugs and their cute little ocean blue eyes. Why!? "You can always tell me. I'm never gonna judge you harshly like that."

He knew that. He really, really did. But it was hard sometimes. He always had to be careful with what he said around his father. One word out of place and he would be in big trouble. He knew that wasn't the case with Ladybug, but the thought had been scorn into him for so long. Old habits die hard. "I just ..today, with that guy that was trying to flirt with you. You already have heard how I purr when you and I got too close together during Prime Queen. Well, turns out wanting to mark things that my stupid brain considers 'mine' is a thing too."

Her eyes bulged out of her head as she looked forward, completely taken aback by his answer. "Oh." She breathed.

"Yeah."

And now he made it awkward. Of course. Ten out of ten.

Would not recommend though.

Why did he have to make it awkward? Why did he have to ruin everything good for himself?

He couldn't look at her after that. He expected to be pushed, lightly slapped, or at the very least, have her look away in disgust,

But, instead he heard a soft sigh from his left, from her lips, and then, out of nowhere, she moved herself the rest of the way into his lap. "Chat." She breathed tenderly. "Look at me. Please."

He did, but not without a lot of will power to do so. His breath caught at the sight of not seeing any anger or disappointment stewing in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm not angry." She promised. "It's okay. It's okay that you felt the way that you did, you didn't act on what you thought, besides, I kinda see it differently."

His eyebrows knitted together just above his mask. "How so?"

Her smile was bright enough to make people think it was actually day time instead of night. "Because it's not being territorial. You don't look at me and think you have a right to me, kitty." Her fingers started to lightly stroke his jawline and he leaned into her touch as if it beckoned him— and he melted as always. "I'm yours, freely willingly, as much as you're mine. Nothing else to it. We're equal in this. There's a difference between being territorial and wanting to be each others."

"But-"

"We're not animals, Chat." She cut him off. "We're human. Maybe we get some of our kwami's tendencies, but we're still human. Being _connected_ to them doesn't _make_ us them. No matter what, you rubbing on me isn't gonna make me locked to you. That's for us to decide. We get to choose forever. Not some scent marking. "

His chest deflated somewhat at that. "You're right, I know that. It's just hard sometimes to control. Especially today, when that kid was trying to get special attention from you."

She proceeds that, her fingers halting their track and almost causing him to whine, but he held it in the back of his throat. When she procced what he had said, her eyes lit up, clear and endless. "Why don't you just ask me then?"

He blinked several times, her words downright frazzling his brain and sending every connecting wire to short circuit. "Wha-what?"

Her lips parted and he wanted to take them between his own. It should be illegal to be that cute. Along with the giggle that passed said lips. "I said, ask me. The worst thing I could say is no. I'm not that scary. I promise, it's not as big of a deal as you think."

But it was, and it was more than he could ever explain in his lifetime. "I don't wanna put that on you."

Her eyes were understanding, and her face remained soft as it always did when she was trying to get through his thick skull. "Though, I do appreciate the thought that you wouldn't want to do anything like this without my permission, I fully with a clear mind, know that this is a lot to you. And it's okay. I promise. I want to."

He tried to swallow the pins and needles that pricked the inside of his airways. "C-can I..um..can I-"

Thankfully, she had mercy on him and nodded between a few bouts of laughter. "Yeah, kitty. Of course."

He pounced without another thought, knocking them both on their backs, and causing her bell of laughter to reach even higher and fuller than ever before. His nose ran the length of her face, her head, cheeks, nose, everywhere he could get his mark on her, making sure to press just enough to leave his smell behind.

His pur revved up as he felt comfort take hold— she loved his pur, he knew that for sure so it was just an added bonus— and all he could feel was warmth, safety, and that taste of home that she often brought to him. He craved it, almost desperately.

Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers teasing the tuffs of hair that met the neck and hairline.

Then he found a particular spot on her collar bone where, when he pressed his nose into and purred just a little more loudly, was rewarded with a small little chirp.

That… was interesting. He did it again.

Another chirp and he smiled against her collar bone. "Bugaboo, did you just chirp like a ladybug?"

It was her to turn to be embarrassed as he pulled back to look at her. "No…." But her eyes refused to meet his, and he knew she was flat out lying, in tease, of course. His lady wasn't a liar for real.

He booped her nose. "You did. I knew I'd find your bugs, eventually."

Her eyes narrowed. "That wasn't even a good one, Chaton."

He fake gasped in offense. "Me-ouch. That was a good one, and you know it."

She rolled her eyes as he finished the rest of his rubs against her. He pulled back, ready to take his weight off of her as he was sure his weight was becoming too much. But as he put the little space between them, she combed her fingers through his hair, petting him and pulled him back to her, refusing to let him go, as she silently asked to keep him as close as possible.

He agreed, he always did for her.

When he sniffed to see if it worked, he was overcome with his scent mixed with hers and he felt that swell of pride in his chest.

His his his was all his brain could chant.

He chuckled against the skin of her neck, his warm breath causing her to shiver just enough for him to see. "Guess you're mine for forever then." He said in jest to his earlier fears.

She shook her head. "I already made that decision a long time ago, kitty." She corrected. "A long time ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Note:
> 
> Wife: "Today's prompt is Animal Tendencies."
> 
> Me: "Ah so this is the chapter that our lovebirds go all," *wink wink, nudge nudge*
> 
> Wife, now less amused: "No."
> 
> Me after proofreading the chapter: "Nevermind this is way better."
> 
> I mean, there was only like 125 people at the wedding, that's not TOO many witnesses that I have to worry about, right? I can claim it never happen, right? XD
> 
> I promise, I do love him.


	16. Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Annabelle tonight, and let me tell ya, it was scary as all heck. I'm beyond tired
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Beads of sweat flew off her forehead as she dodged each and every one of the Akuma's attacks. This akuma was actually pretty simple, a man from one of the more hot continents tried ice cream for the first time and was hit with a nasty surprise when he got his first ever brain freeze.

Apparently even that's enough of an excuse for Hawkmoth to Akumatize someone.

While he was difficult to fight at first, he was a piece of cake once she gave Tikki her frosty power boost. The only issue at the moment was Chat didn't have his. Apparently, Plagg had mistaken the power boost for just another piece of cheese.

Go figure.

So on top of dodging multiple attack, Ladybug also had to keep a sharp eye on her partner who was having trouble simply staying on his feet for the time being. While it was a pain in the butt to keep him safe, she couldn't deny how cute it was to watch him stumble around like a cat in water.

Before she could get out another thought, she was knocked back when the akuma swiped the area around it, putting everything but her head in ice. Upon seeing this, Chat slid his way over to her while very ungraceful dodging all of the akumas attacks.

"M'lady are you alright?!" He asked with great concern.

She rubbed away the small headache that temporally formed from the hit. "You know how people get frozen in cartoons and it's all cute and funny? Well, that's a load of kitty litter because I'm freezing right now!"

He gave a smile at her "litter' comment as he unleashed a cataclysm on the ice surrounding her.

With the ice around her shattered, she took Chat's hand and jumped back into action.

* * *

High above the city, they took their place upon what should be there tower with how many times they had to rebuild the thing. Ladybug looked over to Chat who was rubbing away the bruises from this most recent attack.

While the akuma had been taken care of and the city saved once again, she couldn't help but let Plagg's words echo through her head.

There would always be bad guys. They never really leave.

The thought never stopped replaying. How there will always be something and while she knew that, she figured it would be small things, like high speed chases or bank robberies. The fact that those seemed small really showed how much these akuma attacks were wearing down on the two.

Yet, there were two thoughts fighting for dominance in her brain.

The first being, if things were always going to be so dangerous than it would never be safe to reveal themselves to the other.

In contrast, if they were always going to be fighting things of this level, she didn't think she could do it without her kitty and while she knew he would stand by her, no matter what, she couldn't deny how smoothly things had been going in their fights since they had started dating.

The bond that they shared didn't just stop at the end of a date. It carried on into battle, they're movements and actions blending into each other, as though they shared the same thoughts.

If they were to reveal their identities it might strengthen that bond even further.

She just couldn't ignore the danger that would put him in though. She was torn, and of course, that silly kitty could see it as he made his way to her.

He crouched down on his hunches, digging his nails in to the tin of the metal roof. "Are you okay? You seem off."

Stupid cat. Can't he recognize a superhero brood when he saw one. "I'm just thinking about the future a bit. This past year has been so amazing even with the Akuma attacks and I don't want it to end. I have more friends than ever, people who care about me, my grades are going up, and above all that I have you, kitty. I'm just afraid that it's all gonna come tumbling down if I don't do everything exactly right. Even if I don't always want to."

He inched closer, taking her hand in his. His fingers went under her chin to guide her eyes to his. Voice soft, and understanding. "You don't have to be perfect to enjoy your life. Things are going to go good and things are gonna go bad. It's not dependent on you being flawless, that's just how life is. No matter what things are gonna get out of hand, that's just a fact. It's what you do in response that shapes the world around you."

"But." Her tongue ran the length of her lip. "Shouldn't I be more-"

He looked down at the city below them, cutting off her self doubt. "In the two years that I've been Chat Noir, I've seen some amazing things. People actually getting up and helping others in the most drastic and in some cases, basic of circumstances. For all the bad things Hawkmoth has brought, there is a balance to it. People are more willing to help others, understand their emotions more now that there are consequences to them."

She was about to interrupt, tell him the horrible part of the fact that this all stemmed from their enemy in the first place, but he backpedaled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Hawkmoth is doing good deeds, but because of his actions, people have had to react around it. And not to give us too much of an ego boost, but we've had an effect on others as well."

She gave him a sly look at that, poking him in the chest and flicking his bell in play. "And who's ego would you be boosting again? Because I don't think it's mine with the way you strut at me after an Akuma is taken down."

He ignored the tease in favor of leaning forward into her personal space with a sly smirk, nose to nose as he took the bait she offered with ringing his bell. She knew that flickering the bell brought out his sneaky side even more so.

And he didn't mind playing her game, honestly.

With the little space already between them, she bridged the gap between, placing her hand around his head bringing him in for a deep, slow tender kiss that left him breathless, and flickered the on switch to his purring— she somehow always found a way to do that— and gluing her side to his for some cuddles. "Thank you, kitty, I'll have to keep that in mind from now on."

* * *

"You're okay, you're okay, gosh dang it, Chat, you're okay!"

No matter how much he tried to tell himself that, it didn't exactly work out.

The reason for said freak out was yet another akuma, only this time it had been some kid who didn't get the right career on their aptitude test and now he was transforming anyone he hit into the worst thing that person could imagine. Nino had been turned into an accountant, Chloe was a bakery worker— big shock there— and even Alya was turned into a politician that spoke only in lies.

That was the reason Chat was freaking out, because even though they trusted each other, it wouldn't be great for Ladybug to make the connection that his biggest fear was remaining a model for the rest of his life.

Because no matter what, there weren't that many blond hair and green-eyed models in Paris.

Yet, there was Ladybug kicking butt and taking names. The way she just flew into danger without a care in the world. He had to get out there. It's not that he was a coward, he just froze, he just froze this once. He wasn't expected to have his fears dragged out of him like this. Normally, the Akuma's were just something odd like an ice cream snowman, but this. This just wasn't fair.

There was a loud smack as he saw a red blur shoot past him. He dodged the Akuma's attack to see Ladybug passed out against a now broken park bench. His left eye began to twitch and in that moment, his true fear had been realized.

It was her being hurt.

In that second, all he could see, taste, and feel was red. Hot, burning red and his mind went white. His thoughts fumbled to think, but he refused to let them connect as he allowed for the anger to fully consume him and take full control.

No one touched his lady. No one.

And if they did, Plagg's cataclysm would look like a bright pretty flower compared to the destruction and chaos he would unleash to anyone that laid even a slight finger on his bugaboo.

He charged forward, his legs a blur beneath him as he sprung up and landed on the Akuma's large back, planting his fist against the top of its head. With his claws out, he dug deep into the thick layers of paper that surrounded the monster, making sure to keep his grip as he guided the creature away from the sleeping Ladybug.

He left no room for mercy either. He made sure he put everything into this fight. He wasn't trying to punish this akuma, no, far be it from him to actually hurt something that wasn't at fault.

He was sending a message to Hawkmoth. If he ever hurt Ladybug again, he would understand and fear Chat's wrath. Hawkmoth would know after today to be careful with what he chose to do with his victims after that day

After taking the rampaging creature around the block a few times, Ladybug finally woke up, dazed and confused, but still alive, and he could actually breathe for the first time in over ten minutes. Once her surroundings returned to her, she helped Chat put an end to the Akuma's destruction.

* * *

Chat leaned back on the hot roof, letting the sun soak deep into his costume. Relaxing right next to him, was his lady, and since the start of summer, they actually got a chance to rest after the Akuma battles.

The day had been nice with very few clouds out to darken the skies and now that the Akuma had been dealt with, Chat finally got a chance to let his anxiety cool down. Yet, he would have a little spike back up when she gave him the look. The look that meant she knew something was off and if they wanted to go on with there day, he should spill the beans as soon as possible.

"Chat, what was that today?" She must have realized how blunt that sounded and backpedaled immediately. "I'm not mad or anything, it just caught me off guard that you froze like that. I've been with you for over a year and we've been fighting together for two, but never once have I seen you freeze like that."

He took a deep breath as he tried to think of the right words that wouldn't give away his identity. It was all hard to keep a part sometimes. "I know I've told you about my father's company and while you don't know exactly what he does, you do know he wants me to be a part of it. Ever since you opened my eyes to all the options I have, it's becoming more and more evident how much I don't want the future he intends for me. If I were to get hit by that akuma, it would be very easy for you to link who I am under the mask and that would put you in danger."

She scooted closer to him, dropping herself carelessly into his lap. "Silly, kitty. The thought has occurred to me that we might not get that fairy tail reveal that we both want. While I still want us to defeat Hawkmoth first, I don't want you to be afraid to do what you have to in the heat of the moment. Part of why I love you is your instincts to just jump in and do what you have to. Not that you can't wait or strategize, but when you stall because of fear, that's something else. If it does happen before we want it to, then we'll just have to figure it out as it happens but I love you far too much to hold that over your head in every fight."

Needing to calm himself from his irrational thoughts, he began to pur, drawing the sweet little giggles from her that only spurred on the vibrations in his chest, as she always did to him. She made his worst days better at the drop of a pin. That was more magic than her yo-yo could ever hold.

Her heart held more magic than any miraculous could.

And she chose him to hold that beautiful heart. He would forever be in awe of that. "I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing how much you love me."

The bell of her laughter was all that he wanted to hear in his lifetime. She placed a kiss on his lips as the swelling in his chest transformed causing the pur to echo even further out into the city.

She was still kissing him— even though it was a hard task, because of all the smiling and laughter that her lips were producing; and his too— when she decided to ask him a follow up question. "If you know what you don't want to do, Do you have any idea of what you actually want to do?"

He took a second. Really thinking that one over. "I'm not sure if I want to be a teacher like you suggested, while I do like working with others and instructing I think I might have too much pent up energy to sit that still throughout the day. I'm not entirely sure but I do want to put my mind to use as well as my body. I don't know what do you think about half Engineer, half fencer? I could practice my skills with a saber one day, and build a space rover the next."

Deciding that he wasn't as comfortable as he could be, he lowered himself until he was lying flat on his back, pulling her along with him, and bringing her warmth near to snuggle her with all that he could. Peace was in his arms and he'd keep it there all that could.

A chirp met his ears— his cat ears responding a short little twitching in kind— as he nuzzled the side of her face, alternating between brushing his nose along the length of her face, and just pressing his nose into the apple of her cheekbone.

She let another little chirp escape when she shifted herself to be halfway on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as the sound of his purring enveloped her, he knew it was almost like a calming mechanism for her at this point. He was more than happy to give her that.

He could feel the hotness of her breath on his skin start to slow and even out, and he was okay with that, she'd wake her in a while to go home anyways. But before she submerged herself into sleep, she mumbled out, "Kitty, so long as I have you by my side, together we can do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovey dovey! Until next time! Lots of love!


	17. Obilivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wasn't sure how to fit Obilivo or anything related into the story.
> 
> And then, BAM, here we are I actually think it turned out decent.
> 
> As usual, I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Obilivo had been on Marinette's mind a lot lately.

Sure, it had been some time since that particular akuma, way before she and Chat even started dating actually, so she was kinda confused just as to why it had been on her mind lately. Every now and then, something inside just screamed at her to remember something she could not grasp. To remember a memory long gone.

But she couldn't. That was the most frustrating part, like a memory on the tip of her tongue, or brain as it was in this case.

Because it felt like a part of her was locked away. A part that knew something. Something incredible, wonderful and absolutely f-

"Bugaboo, you okay?"

She was shaken from her thoughts by the familiar voice of her boyfriend. She blinked a few times to focus back on the scene around them only to realize they were in the park, on a bench, hands laced together on the wooden plank, eating ice cream, and wearing their disguise. Her necklace, which she could wear proudly at the moment because she wasn't risking her identity, was strung clear around her neck, and it had quickly become a soft weight against her chest that she hated to take off when needed.

Oh, yeah. They were on a date.

She nodded as everything finally settled around her. It was stupid to keep thinking about the past. They were here, now. Forget everything else. "Yeah. Just lost in thought for a minute there, I guess."

He didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? Because I don't entirely believe that."

She let out a faint sigh and leaned over to rest her head against his shoulder, making sure to keep the ice cream from dripping over. "I don't know, honestly. I've… I've been thinking about Obilivo." She started to fiddle with the end of her overly large sweater sleeve.

Surprise took hold before it morphed to confusion in a second flat. "Why're you thinking about Obilivo? That was so long ago."

She rolled her shoulders, truly confused her self. "I wish I knew. I don't think it's ever really left my mind. It's always been there, in a way."

His hand came up to cup the side of her head, fingers playing with a few loose strands of hair— she usually always let her hair down when they were out on dates— as he pressed a few kisses to the side of her forehead. "Well, we were detransformed when we lost our memories, so maybe…"

"Wait." She broke away from him, eyes falling on his confused ones. "What do you mean, we were detransformed?"

He tilted his head to the side like the curious cat that he was. "What did you mean what do I mean? We weren't in our suits. Our masks were off. Didn't you see the video? I had used my cataclysm, and you had used your lucky charm. I mean it was all there, recorded, up until we go trapped ion the elevator at least."

She had, or at least tried to. She didn't like the sight of Chat getting hit though, and it served as a stark reminder that it happened often.

She would always stop the despicable video after that.

Maybe that sounded crude to most, but it always left an unappealing taste in her mouth whenever she saw Chat take the hit. It just wasn't right. And then there was the video that Alya had posted of the kiss and at the time, she was upset with it, but now it just left her with confusion on what happened that day.

But instead of giving a full explanation, she shrugged. "I never watched it in full."

He seemed to understand. "Yeah, after you were hit, the elevator doors closed and that was that. The next sighting of Ladybug and Chat was when they defeated the akuma and kissed afterward. There's speculation of what happened, of course, but no one really knows."

Their conversation ended there, and they just watched the people around them go on about their day. A band was setting up some music for the evening— she guessed the festival that the whole town was buzzing over was finally coming to the city— kids were chasing each other, and adults were having their usual chit chat. The glow from the evening sun filled them to the brim with warmth and comfort.

But the thought lingered. It struck a nerve deep down, in fact. As much as she shouldn't, she was jealous of her Obilivo self. Jealous that she knew, that she got the chance to spend an entire day with Chat, unmasked, and free. She got to _know._ This clueless girl was able to love him without fear like she did, simple and easy— even though she didn't exactly have feelings for Chat back then. What made her fall in love with him? What was there that she couldn't know about?

It left Marinette with a burning ache for a memory that she just couldn't have.

Chat picked up on her disintegrating mood, as he always did, and took to his feet, ushering her along with him with a steady, "C'mon." The music was just starting and he brought her left arm upright over their heads and spun her into a slow dance.

The melody was soft and sweet, but strong in the message it wanted to deliver. As Marinette's hands slipped around Chat's neck, and his own dropped to her waist, all her worries were put on the backburner as her head found its home on his chest just above his heartbeat.

As he rested his own cheek against the top of her head, the rest of the world fell away, she knew people were starting to gather to dance themselves, maybe food booths and others of the such were opening too, but it didn't touch them. It didn't touch their little bubble of happiness.

And then… then he started to sing a few lines of the lyrics to the song into her ear out of nowhere, and it was so beautiful, so lovely, she wanted to listen to him over and over again. His voice was something else entirely.

_"Unforgettable in every way, and forevermore, that's how you'll stay."_

His voice was so soothing, breath warm against her ear from the proximity of his mouth. Putting her under a spell that she was more than happy to fall into. Hawkmoth didn't exist at that moment, nor the concepts of identities. They weren't Ladybug and Chat Noir, secretly dating, no, they were just a boy and girl in love, as it should've been. No mess, no complications that faced them daily. Just them.

_"That's why, darling, it's incredible."_

Her earlier worries seemed silly now. Heck, identities and secretes seemed silly. They may make their own way in life and choices, but fate would always help them along to put them in the right place.

Right here, in this moment.

_"That someone so unforgettable, thinks that I am unforgettable, too."_

His voice spoke of the love he held for, and was filled with compassion and everything that he saw in her. How he saw the whole picture without even not knowing her real name. It always amazed her how he could do that. She hugged him tighter, like a lifeline that she wouldn't let fall from her grasp.

And she came to an understanding, that it didn't matter what the past held. The lost memories didn't count if she didn't want them to.

Now was what counted. Here and now. They've been making more and better memories that she would keep locked away in her heart forever. Beautiful memories that would last them a lifetime and even longer.

And all she really wanted, as they drew breath, was to continue to make even more with this man before her. Because maybe the miraculous stole their memories.

But, it couldn't steal this, or the memories they would make in the future.

* * *

Later that night, after Marinette padded off to bed, Tikki was still wide awake, fluttering about for a while. When she saw Marinette worry, it brought her own wild thoughts about in her head, no matter how hard she tried to push them away. 

No, she wasn't anxious with it, it didn't exactly eat at her horribly, this was her duty but Tikki still felt a twinge of guilt, knowing her chosen still wondered what had happened with Obilivo. It sometimes struck Tikki how important, yet hard it was to keep something from someone so precious, innocent, and caring as Marinette was. She was always so trusting in the kwami, knowing that Tikki knew best.

And that was why Tikki knew it'd be okay. Marinette couldn't know, and she was patient in that fact, that it just wasn't the right time.

But maybe, just maybe, Tikki could give her something. A little treasure to hold onto when she needed it.

As she flew over to a sleeping Marinette, she made sure all the lights were off before she landed on her forehead, settling in for sleep, she pressed a small kiss to the sleeping girl's forehead, giving her one little gift.

A memory for her to keep. Even if it was small, it was something truly unforgettable.

_No wonder why I fell in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tikki loves Marinette so much! She'd do anything she could to help her be okay. Until next time! Lots of love!


	18. A Ticking Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things connect.
> 
> Some don't.
> 
> But in the end, things will come together, I promise.
> 
> And flufffffffffffff

A ticking clock. That was what their identities were slowly but surely becoming as of late.

A countdown until they would know, until secrets would be gone and their masks would fall. Ladybug knew that. She knew that there was a big risk when she started dating Chat. But she accepted that, and the danger that came with it.

The reality of his identity was staring her right in the face. They were just finishing up with an akuma, ready to knock it down and be done with it, when things took it unexpected turn in the worst way possible.

Chat's miraculous started to beep, singling he was now down to four pads on the paw. Which, was okay for the time being. They've done this plenty of times before on a timmer, this should've been a cinch.

But it wasn't.

Just as she was about to wrap the lucky charm— a cloth to be used as a makeshift blindfold; the victim had been teased for 'not using their eyes right' when they were playing basketball, and thus giving them the ability to literally blind people— the akuma was able to get in one final blow.

And it was to Chat. Beep. Three pads.

_Tick tock._

__

She finally was able to tie the garment around the akuma's eyes, and quickly climbed down to swipe the watch around his overly large wrist where the akuma laid hidden in.

Just as her she was about to come into contact with the watch, the victim frailed around, knocking her off balance and back onto the ground.

Meanwhile, she could tell Chat was overwhelmed with not being able to see, no ability to cataclysm, and had no idea what direction to run off to detransform to at least recharge Plagg so he could help.

It was all becoming too much too soon. Another beep, another pad. He was down to his last one.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

With one last attempt and the monster still blindfolded— he seemed to not be able to reach behind to pull the cloth from his eyes— she charged forward, winding her yo-yo around his writ to trap them together.

Using all the energy she had possibly left, she leapt forward, bringing her leg up above her head, and slamming it down on the watch, smashing it to little pieces and freeing the evil butterfly.

But it wasn't over quite yet. She purified the butterfly as fast as she could but she heard the telltale sign of one final beep.

She threw the cloth in the air as the ladybugs did their job.

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

She immediately went to distract the person, as to make sure that they wouldn't see a detransformed Chat. That wouldn't be good. Thankfully, the streets were cleared of any life other than the person, her and Chat, so they had no worries there.

Once the person was taken care of, she turned to see no sign of Chat, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

That… that had been a close call. Too close.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

* * *

It kept her up well into the late hours of the night. Tossing and turning, because she didn't know just what she was supposed to do. The events of earlier that day kept spinning and spinning inside her head and she just couldn't get them to shut up.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

Tikki was sound asleep, so Marinette tried her best not to disturb the kwami. The little creature didn't need to be weighed down by her late night thoughts. She couldn't even talk to her parents about this, she had to keep the conversation to herself, as much as she hated it.

She knew she told Chat that if it came to it, identities were not near as important in dire situations, like today, but it felt like it was just becoming a hindrance to them. Especially after the events that they went through hours ago. It was just getting to the point where she had more or less force herself to care about identities, she was questioning it at this point if she even cared.

_Tick tock,_ went the clock inside her head.

What if she didn't, though? Was she supposed to still care? Her mind was screaming yes, to not do anything rash, but her heart was saying the opposite. If they knew, maybe they could've avoided mishaps today, she would've been able to lead him somewhere safe and make sure that he recharged Plagg, while watching his back fo him while he couldn't see.

She needed answers to questions, and she needed them as soon as she could get them. She knew what she had to do the next day.

Always with a brazing tick, tock.

She would go talk to Master Fu.

* * *

Adrien was aware that sooner or later, time was going to run out and their identities would be known to each other, they were pushing his luck as it was already.

Like the tick of a clock that taunted anyone who was watching it, waiting for a specific time to pass.

Yesterday, he had a long, strenuous photoshoot, in which he had missed a lot of notes for class, and he needed to borrow some to copy them down himself. When he entered the classroom, he instantly spotted Marinette, and rushed over to her.

She must've sensed his presence right away, because as he approached, her head shot up from her sketchbook and offered a bright smile. "Hey, Adrien. What's up?"

He was grateful for the months that had passed and allowed the two to grow in their friendship. With Marinette actually having moved on, she was able to have coherent conversations, which was really awesome. He liked talking to Marinette. "I had my photoshoot yesterday, and I could really use someone's notes, would you mind if I borrow yours for a few minutes?"

She nodded. "Of course. Let me just grab my tablet." She lifted her backpack up from where it rested at her side on the floor, and sat it on the table to unzip it, fishing out her device.

And that… that was when his heart missed a few beats.

Because clasped around the handle of her homemade backpack, was a golden chain.

A very ...familiar golden chain.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

But it… it couldn't be. While it was very similar to his mother's chain, that was nowhere near proof enough. Besides, just because he thought he knew the chain well, that didn't mean he did. There were millions exactly the same, and the rest of the necklace with the actual jewel fell into the bag, hidden by any public eye, and as much as he wanted to, he felt rude asking to see it. So, he decided to just let it be.

It matched up too well for it be true. She wasn't her. The universe wasn't laughing at them that hard.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

* * *

"Master Fu? Are you busy?"

Marinette made sure to knock first, before poking her head in, but only her head as she found Master Fu in the middle of his tea time with Wayzz.

He looked up, smiling in kind at the sight of her, and his eyes brimming with some unknown knowledge, as if he knew she was going to be stopping by that day. "Ah, Marinette. It's good to you see you, please, come in." He sat his tea off to the side as he motioned for her to take a seat across from him. "What's troubling you, Marinette?"

She took the spot, folding her legs underneath her, fiddling her fingers together. "Well, as you know, Chat and I have been together, for a while, actually. And I wanted to talk to you about our identity."

He nodded, understanding what she was trying to convey. "And you want to know if you're allowed to reveal who you are."

Nerves swayed in her stomach, but she didn't back down from what she wanted. "Yes."

He sighed, dipped his head before looking back to her. "Marinette, there has been many, many Ladybug's and Chat Noir's before you. Many reveals, too. There was never a question about if they would find out, only when." He paused as he went over his thoughts. "It's hardly ever how they want to find out— and if it is, the timing itself is never perfect, be it villains, or something else."

"Aren't you the one that puts the identity rule in there in the first place?"

He nodded. "Yes, but you have to understand where it comes from, take Chloe for an example. Her identity became jeopardized and so did her family. It became too dangerous for her to be Queen Bee. And that can be you too if you're not careful."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I know."

"But." And her head was back up, looking at him. "That's your choice to make, your risk to take. Queen Bee had her identity broadcasted to the entire city, it's too risky for everyone to know. Ladybug and Chat always find out. As long as you keep it to you two, then you must hold the weight that it bears."

Her mouth dropped opened and closed a few times before her words tumbled out. "S-so, it's okay…?"

He titled his head, and have a one shoulder shrug. "Maybe, maybe not. That's officially up to you now. I won't interfere from this point on."

It… it was officially her choice. Her choice who knew and who didn't.

_Tick._

* * *

Adrien was hit with the almost eye watering smell of pets, cat litter, and animal business heavily in the air.

But what else could one expect to smell when entering a pet shop.

"Seriously, thank you guys so much for coming with me," Alya said as she dragged her two sisters at her side. "I don't think I could deal with two girls by baby animals. No matter how much experience I have with them."

He, Nino, and Marinette all nodded in agreement. "It's no problem, Alya," Marinette spoke up for everyone. "It's a good way for us to all hangout and to get away from homework for the weekend." Alya rolled her eyes at her best friends usual antics. "Plus, we get to see cute baby kittens. How could we not say yes?"

Alya brought her hand up to her chest, right on her heart. "Girl, I can't believe it, am I only a means to you for some fun? I'm so appalled."

Marinette rolled her eyes good heartedly and nudged her shoulder with her own. "That's a lie, and you know it."

The blogger laughed, but motioned them to go on and to look around at what they all wanted.

Adrien was instantly drawn to the cats, and was surprised to see Marinette in his lead. "You gonna look at the kitties too?"

She bounced in her place. "Yeah. I'm really fond of cats. Especially lately. I wanted to see if I can hold one."

He nodded, and decided to pull her along to the cage where they were located. When they got there, they were greeted with the most adorable sight of all the cats either laying down resting, or wrestling with each other with playful nips.

Marinette eyed a black kitty almost right away. "Aww, look at that one." she went to go and reach for it, but before she could make contact, the cat arched his back, and hissed.

His friend was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered and tried for another one.

But it was with all the same results. Hiss after sad hiss.

Adrien felt bad, he couldn't fathom why they would act the way around Marinette. She was sweet, and kind. She would never hurt a fly, let alone a cat.

But… she seemed okay with it. After the last attempt, she even rolled her eyes and chuckled, muttering under her breath, "Territorial cats." She looked back to him. "It must be my perfume or.. something."

That was downright strange. And then, for some unknown reason, his thoughts went straight to Ladybug, and how she was probably having the same problems now with every cat she came into contact with. He couldn't help to admit his heart swelled in pride at that.

But why was he thinking about that when he was with Marinette? Why was he connecting that to her?

Something screamed inside his head to sniff the air, it wouldn't stop. Even as Adrien, his senses were still somewhat enhanced from being Chat for so long, but definitely not as much as when he was in the suit. So, when he sniffed the air his face, turned sour almost instantly.

He could still smell cats, litter, and poop, and not much else after that.

But… but he could've sworn for a brief second, that maybe, just maybe he caught a whiff of his scent.

He knew it was impossible. Marinette, who had just gotten over him, could not be Ladybug, who he had been dating for well over a year now. She just wasn't. It didn't work that way. He'd lock it away, not to bother with it, because there was no reason to get excited over something that wasn't real.

But… but that was the first time ever that the smallest part of his heart, for the briefest second, hoped.

_Tock._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO READY FOR TOMORROW.
> 
> WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME FUNNNNNNNNNNNN.
> 
> I need sleep! Night all! Lemme know your thoughts! Lots of love! :D


	19. Identity Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sees the prompt for today* Well, if I must…..
> 
> Hang onto your hats, kids. We're going to have some fun with this one.
> 
> P.S SORRY THIS IS OUT LATE. WE HAD A STORM AND OUR POWER IS OUT (I'm on mobile, even though I really didn't wanna use my data) Ir's currently one in the morning and the heat is a pain.

"So, I had a thought."

Ladybug lifted her head just enough to rest her chin as she peered up at him through her lashes. "That's' a dangerous pastime."

He lifted his own head to look down from where she was cuddled into his side, looking back to the stars littered across the nighttime sky, he smirked. "I know."

She sighed, but went to put her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Let's hear it. What have you been thinking about?"

He didn't beat around the bush. "I was thinking about what kind of house we're gonna have one day."

She giggled. "And what kind of house were you thinking about?"

He had been thinking about it a while now, actually. He knew his lady liked small, intricate things. Nothing big or flashy. But she needed enough room for her designing— he found out a while ago that she loved fashion— and he also knew she wanted a small family.

"A nice size house." He tapped on the tin roof beneath them as he answered easily enough. "Something similar like this one. Nothing too big or sophisticated. Just simple. But big enough for three kids." She hummed in agreement. "Maybe a connected designing studio for you to work in. Also, a close kit living room and dining room so we can have all our friends and family over for special occasions and all be close while we eat dinner."

His good mood must've been contagious, because she seemed to have caught it. "Don't forget a study of your own for when you go into whatever physics career that you do."

He smiled. They both found that whether it be a teacher, or something else, being in physics, something with it, was what he wanted to do. "Sounds good to me. What do you think, bugaboo."

"It sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Just then he remembered something. "Oh, before I forget, I got us another ticket to see Jagged's next concert. Don't forget to raid the costume room."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But nothing as ridiculous as before."

"Wouldn't dream of it, bugaboo."

* * *

For a time now, she and Chat had been running out of excuses as to why they couldn't be with the rest of the student's during the Akuma attacks and the easy answer was fear. Marinette had always been a timid person and her being, well a coward, fit her personality from an outside perspective.

While her friends didn't use that word, they did understand her certain quirks and the fact that they helped her devise ways of meeting up with her then crush, really drove the thought home that she wasn't one for standing up in the face of danger. The thing was she was starting to contradict that quirk a little bit thanks to one Lila.

She could not describe in words all that was wrong with that girl and while she knew there had to be some reason behind her actions, whether it was an untreated chemical imbalance, or the fact that she simply thought her actions didn't have any consequences, it made no difference to Marinette, she had to stand up to her.

And because of that, she couldn't use the excuse of cowardice anymore. She was stuck with having to come up with different ways to excuse herself from the class and while she knew some of those excuses were not perfect she never expected what came next.

Her best friend meeting her alone at her locker asking her the unthinkable. "Marinette, are you being blackmailed?"

She was shaken at the outlandish question. "What? What are you talking about?"

There was a hint of shame in Alya's eyes, yet she didn't back down trying her best to be understanding of whatever situation she thought her best friend was in. "Mari, the entire class has noticed you leaving during the Akuma attacks and while we used to just think you were afraid it's becoming more and more obvious that there is something different happening. While I don't like giving into rumors well…"

Rumors? There had been rumors going on about her? "What?" Her voice was meak seeing the pain on Alya's face.

"You are the only one besideds sunshine who has never been Akumatized and while I don't like the thought of it, things just don't add up."

She almost jumped back from what Alya was implying. "So what, do you think I'm being blackmailed by Hawkmoth so I don't get monsterfied! Alya where is this coming from, I mean what reason would I have to even be Akumatized?"

Alya simply shifted her head in the direction of Adrien's locker.

Marinette nearly shrieked. "I have a boyfriend!"

Alya looked away as Marinette's voice began to crack. "You know I have one, it's just-"

"Complicated," The blogger sighed. "Listen, girl. Me and all the other girls have been helping you for nearly a year to get Adrien and the moment he finds somebody else you just 'miraculously' gain a boyfriend. We spent so much time and effort in helping you, girl. The least you can do is open up to us because we get it. It has to be hard after all that time but no, you chose to lie to our faces."

It was like a slap to the face. A painful one. Without another word, she turned and ran to the only safe place she knew in the school. It was ironic really, where it was, seeing as who had given her the key.

Digging out the key to the costume room, she tried to get the key into the lock, but fumbled a few ties before it finally slid in and she heard the click of the doorknob. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open, quickly slamming the door behind her, and leaning her weight back against it.

It was then, and only then, did she take notice of the other person in the room when her heartbeat finally slowed and her breathing evened out.

Another person, as in, Adrien Agreste.

Well, okay then.

"Adrien." Her voice was still weak, and scratchy from crying, but she tried to put some volume behind it. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

He was the very definition of a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, hey, Marinette." He moved away from the clothes rack of the costumes that were behind him. "I was just… looking for a pair of pants, I tore something with the ones I'm wearing, and I'm finding something to wear in the meantime." He leaned his elbow against the rack, as if he was trying to act cool, and innocent.

It was not working, whatsoever. He was definitely not a good liar.

Because his dad could easily send him a pair of pants, along with being able to fix the pair that was ripped in a blink of an eye. But he chose this as an excuse.

But, as much as she should, being in the mindset that she was, she just couldn't really bring herself to care at that second. There was too much piled on her head and she just wanted to be able to breathe at the moment. She just wanted to forget.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

And that was the question that broke her. No, no she wasn't okay. And she didn't quite know how to be okay after everything with Alya, because how did you get through something so tough with someone who was supposed to be your best friend. The one person you're supposed to trust the most.

She didn't know. She really didn't.

The sob came out in heavy hiccups as she fell to the floor, burying her head into her arms on her knees. No dam stood now, just the vulnerability and pain she had been dealing with because of Lila. It stung.

She didn't hear the approaching footsteps, but she felt the hand on her arm before Adrien tried to comfort her. "Mari. Shh. It's okay, I promise. It really is. You wanna tell me what's all going on?"

She choked back the sobs, but boy, did they want to come through. "T-they think." Another hiccup. "They think I'm lying, about where I am, about mu interge-dy." Hiccup. "And it all comes from becau-se they think I'm lying about having a boyfriend and being over you."

Through blurry eyes, she saw the outline of what resembled guilt. "I'm so sorry, Mari."

"Not your fault." She said, hardly any sound to her words. "They just don't get it. I've moved on, I needed to for me. I'm so happy with the guy I'm with. And they don't understand why I can't tell them about him, but they can't know. I want to tell them, I wish I could tell them bad. I need someone to talk to about him, and gush, and just get it all off my chest."

Her eyes began to clear as she wiped away the tears and could see him shift so that he now sat on his butt instead of his back hunches. "Some people just don't understand, and they never will. What's important is finding the people accept it. Even when it's hard."

A dry laugh clawed its way up her throat. "Yeah. I wish I could just confine in someone that would believe I could trust. Someone that doesn't doubt me when I say I have a boyfriend. It's hard to keep it bottled up."

"That's it, I'm gonna talk to Lila after school. It ends here." He continued to softly run her arm in what comfort he could give, and she really couldn't argue with that. "Well, if you want to, you could tell me who he is. No pressure, but if you need to let it out, I'm here. Always."

She shouldn't. It was dangerous, and could cause so many problems down the road. But she was hurting and tired. No one knew Ladybug and Chat were dating. It couldn't be tied to her at the moment with being Ladybug. And she just wanted to get it out. So, she did.

Inhaling a deep breath, she stood to full height. "You promise you won't tell anyone? Not a soul."

He zipped an imaginary line over his lips, showing that he would.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding. Bracing herself of what she was about to say, she pushed herself onto the tip of her toes, bring her mouth to his ears, as to make sure that there was no possibility that anyone else could hear. "It's Chat Noir."

Just as she dropped back to her feet, she was met with the gobsmacked expression, jaw nearly to the floor, eyes almost out of his head, probably at the fact that she was dating a superhero. Because she understood how shocking it was.

Just then, the bell decided to ring and she knew she had to get to class. "Thanks, Adrien. Remember, no one can know." She turned, feeling a million times better than before, and jetted off to her next class.

Only if she saw his still frozen form.

* * *

Chat knew Marinette wasn't a liar. He knew that. So, why did she claim that they were dating? Was she telling the truth?

_I'm dating Chat Noir._ She started dating a mysterious guy that she just couldn't talk about to anyone— even Alya.

Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he had died in the last akuma, because no way could he be lucky enough for this to be his reality. Just no way.

Because he was only dating one girl— she wouldn't make up stories, she just wouldn't— and if she was telling the truth, that could only mean one thing and his heart picked up and his palms began to sweat at the mere thought.

_I'm dating Chat Noir._ That necklace in her bag. The one she just seemed to keen on keeping it from anyone's watchful eye.

And his breathing was becoming too hard, as the swelling in his heart was starting to get too big for the confines of his chest. It was just too impos-

Arms came out of nowhere, and slipped around his waist. A soft, caring voice came from behind him. "Hey, kitty. What's wrong?"

_I'm dating Chat Noir._ Cats didn't like her and when she gave her excuses, as if she knew the exact reason, it was ultimately related because of her scent. So soon after he marked Ladybug.

If this was a dream in the end, he didn't want to wake up.

He choked. "H-hey, bugaboo. Nothing." But he wouldn't turn in her hold, his eyes couldn't meet hers, not after hearing something that he just couldn't unhear. He kept his face out to the city.

She temporarily unclasped her arm around him and moved to his side, and dropped to the ground, pulling him along with her. "I don't buy that for a second, Chat."

Chat sighed, he'd been caught. He knew she wouldn't believe his lie. He leaned into her, needing her touch for what he needed to say. "I don't know what to say exactly without spilling identities."

Her demeanor didn't change. Still soft, tender, and caring as she was. "I'm not worried about identities anymore, kitty. Not as much as I was. I talked to Master Fu. If you need to talk about something, then please do."

Something in him just sparked. Because if she talked to Master Fu about identities, that meant something big, and the way they talked about it hinted, that just maybe she wanted to know. She wanted to reveal.

And as much as she always said— and he believed her one hundred percent— it was more of physical proof that she wanted him for a long long time.

Just maybe forever.

He didn't realize he was spacing out on her until she was waving her hand in front of his face. "Chat. C'mon. What's all going on?"

He didn't know how to even go about this. How did one even start a conversation about identities and of the such, because that was so different from the rest of all the other times? It was real, and here, and it wasn't going away.

He pulled away momentarily, climbing to his feet to look out onto the city so he could actually collect his thoughts before he spoke. "What if I told you, I overheard a couple people talking today in school?" His words weren't loud, he couldn't put the energy into them.

Even without looking at her, he could tell by her tone that she was confused. "Okay….and why does that have you down exactly?"

Everything that he had been denying up until this point was resurfacing and he couldn't deny at how utterly stupid he felt.

Should he? Shouldn't he. He wasn't sure, but he did anyway. "She said she was dating me. As in Chat."

He heard her breath hitch, and it made him brave enough to turn and face her, to face this. When his uncertain gaze meant her shaky one, it was an answer all in its self. "Sh-she did...well, um..who?" She asked in a meak whisper.

He wouldn't lie to her nor could he keep this from her if his thoughts were true. He owed her that much, and he hadn't done it on purpose, he didn't mean to find out her possible identity without her actually telling him.

But the guilt was still simmering in the pit of his gut. She had every right to know now that he did.

Air was dwindling to none. "Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng said we were dating." He stalked forward, shortening the distance between them, every inch by inch until finally, they were nose to nose. "I know she's not a liar. Nor would she make up something as serious as dating a superhero. That's not who she is. She's amazing and kind, and selfless."

She blinked. "Oh."

The air may have been thin, but he could still chuckle somewhat. "And I'm hoping to every kwami in existence that what she said was real." His tongue went to wet his dry lips. "So, please, bugaboo. Tell me what she said was real. Please tell me I'm dating Marinette."

A few beats. Longer seconds that they should've been. It was more of an eternity than anything he had ever experienced.

She was shell shocked, that much he could tell. But she answered his question. "Yeah, kitty." Her words breathless, but coherent. "You're dating Marinette."

In a flash of pink light, Marinette stood in Ladybug's stead. She was obviously trying to make herself look small, hiding in her own body with her nerves screaming at her, because this was still a scary and unknown situation, but she still held her want of the reveal on her shoulders.

It took only a fraction of a second for him to realize that he had been right, and proceeded to grab her by the waist, and spun her in tiny little dizzy circles. He could hear her laugh, that laugh that he so often heard every day and didn't know, and it was so amazing.

It was like hearing it all over again for the very first time.

She was telling him to put her down, but it was between laughter, and there was no firmness to her words, so he continued. He couldn't get enough of the smell of sweets, vanilla, and baked goods that he had for so long associated with Ladybug. How could he had not seen it before, it was so clear.

Her laugh, her personality, heck, her looks. Those ocean blue eyes that he loved more than anything in the world. Everything that made Ladybug, came from Marinette, and it made him giddy.

When he finally calmed down, he settled Marinette back on her feet, but refused to let her go from his hold. Her grin had to be as big as his, if not more so, and he loved her more in that moment than he ever had before.

"It's you." and before she could respond, his lips were on hers, hard, fierce, but brimming with love. He was scattered brain, that much he could connect in his head, but when she started to kiss back after the initial shock of him kissing her in the first place, he couldn't really care.

_It was her,_ his brain chanted over an over until it hurt, but it was nice. Because he could smell him on her and it drove his heart absolutely mad with happiness. He wanted this, her, this moment, and the rest that they would create together later on.

When he finally pulled back from her lips— a challenging act all on its own— he was rewarded with the sight of bruised rosy lips, eyes half lidded, and definitely thoroughly kissed. By him.

Through her short little pants for breath, she said, "Well, that was an excited greeting." She giggled to show she held no menace in her words. "So," her fingertips gently touched the edge of his mask. "Do I get to see who you are under the mask?"

That was when the rest of the situation hit hard. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more to the point where he was crying. It was so ironic.

But, unfortunately, she took that as a bad sigh. "Unless, I mean, you don't want me to know…."

He stopped before he could make another sound so he corrected his mistake. "No. No, princess. I didn't mean it like that at all."

"Oh?" Her eyebrow arched, clearly still suspicious. "Then what did you mean?"

"We're a mess." He put simply. "A beautiful, chaotic mess. And I'm pretty proud of that if I'm being honest."

Without a seconds hesitation— his arms still wrapped around her with an iron grip— his own transformation drops, and he watched as her face went from curiosity, suspension, and eagerness, to shock, mind blown, and finally, ecstatic happiness.

And, boy, did that make him feel whole.

"So." She said. "That's how you knew."

He nodded before letting his forehead fall onto hers. "Yeah, that's how I knew. Kinda lied about the whole overheard part, sorry."

Eyes shining with unleashed tears, her hands went up to lightly trace his jaw in awe, as if she didn't believe what was before her. "It's fine, kitty."

_Kitty._ He was still her kitty.

He loved that. "Guess that means we're finally done dancing around each other, huh?"

"Yeah." She shrugged without much thought, but the smile was still very much real. "But I guess that just proves my point even further."

He could hear the challenge, and he took the bait like a catfish to a worm. "Oh?" His eyes narrowed. "And what point would that be."

She booped his nose. "I'll always find you, kitty." She pushed herself up, letting their lips connect in an almost slow meet, but before she did, whispered. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE WE GO.
> 
> I can't go to bed because I gotta watch over the animals until the powers back on, so that means I actually have time to catch up on comments.
> 
> Please enjoy my one am morning brain. It's gonna be fun. Lots of love!


	20. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep. Sleep is beautiful. Sleep is mine.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Lemme know your thoughts! Until next time!
> 
> I would like to say, that tomorrow I should finally have the time to go back and fix some grammar mistakes in this. Lots cross our fingers!

"But I made you fall for me, twice."

"So you've said, kitty."

"I don't think you get it, bugaboo. You fell out of love with me, only to fall in love with me again."

"You're wearing it thin, Adrien."

His mouth snapped shut at her using his real name while they were suited up. After nerves settled and heartbeats calmed, they took back to their superhero selves. It was better to be protected when seated on a high roof, after all

It was so weird to know. He loved it. It was the strangest and easiest thing to connect Ladybug and Marinette together. It was like a missing puzzle piece that finally fit just perfectly. It was a wonder how he couldn't figure it out before.

"But, m'lady." He whined, pulling her half a space closer to him, but not too close to be in full reach of her playful wrath. "You rejected Chat because you had a crush on Adrien. I find the whole thing just a bit… _absolutely hilarious."_

She rolled her eyes, but her lopsided grin gave her fake act away. "I know, I was the person with the crush." Even so, she closed the remaining distance to nuzzled into his side like she had done a million times before.

And _wow,_ okay, he knew they had done this countless times before, and yet, this was just so different. Because they knew now, and there was just no going back, not that he would ever want to. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

Which was pretty easy when the fact that his whole world was right beside him.

She giggled as his pur started loud and almost rough, and he couldn't keep the blush from peaking out from underneath the edges of his mask. Her laugh made him dizzy, and he thought he actually might pass out or nearly combust from being just near her.

That was okay though. Especially if _she_ was the reason.

Because he knew, she knew, they knew. And he wasn't sure when, if ever, the novelty would wear off. And that was just fine by him.

Then, her nose brushed along his cheek, breath ghosting his warmed skin.

He was _dead. Ruined. Gone. Done for._ Take a pick.

And that sneaky little Ladybug knew it, if by the way she chuckled under breath after she caught his reaction of his air deflating through his mouth.

Score one for Ladybug. "What's wrong, kitty? Cat got your tongue?"

Before he could make the inevitable remark of, _no, but a certain Ladybug could,_ her lips were already pressed against his, with enough pressure to suck what little remaining air that he truly had left. Let alone his soul if she didn't choose to relinquish soon.

They _knew._

Had he mentioned that?

He was burning and being swallowed whole by everything that she gave. He was intoxicated. Her kisses always seem to have that sort of effect. She had a way of consuming him with all that she did. Be it her kisses, her hugs, her cuddles, whatever, she somehow managed to find a way. Who was he really to complain in the end?

Just as her gloved fingers found a home in his hair, and started to become entangled in the curls, he remembered something pretty important that they still needed to discuss. So, with much self force, he pulled away, and was met with the saddest— and yet, somehow cutest— pout he had ever seen on her lips.

He pushed a claw lightly against her lips, as if to vanquish the offending look. "We gotta talk about a game plan to tell the others about us. Because I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to hide anymore relationships. But we're gonna have to come up with a good enough story, seeing as you're supposed to have gotten over me and be dating someone else."

Her shoulders fell at the mention of their classmates and he knew she was still hurting over the fresh wounds from Alya.

He promised he would make the situation— Lila included — right again. However, for now, they had to focus on this. "So." he drawled as he began to kick his legs freely in the air as if that would somehow help the thinking process move along further. "Any ideas on what we can come up with?"

She paused, fingers scratching at the underneath of her chin. He saw the second an idea hit her, almost like a cartoonish lightbulb lit up above her head and her face drew into a catty expression that she must've picked up from him. So proud.

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

"So, as it turns out, my girlfriend who I had been writing for over a year, turned out to actually be Marinette. And when we told each other who we were, it all just fell into place."

Adrien offered his toothy wide grin as he looked to Marinette, once more before his eyes went back to their classmates. Marinette sighed in relief that everyone seemed to have bought it, but that also made her notice the guilt and regret brewing in her best friend's face, and as much as she wanted to, Marinette couldn't focus on that at the moment.

Everyone awed at the end of the story, but Rose was the one to speak up the loudest. With her hands clasped together, and pressed against her cheek, she squealed out. "That is so romantic." Lila entered the room, and Rose took that opportunity to gush to a new listener. "Oh, Lila, you won't believe the cutest story that we all just heard."

_Well,_ Marinette mused, _this should be interesting._

A polite practiced smile slid onto Lila's lips. "Of course, Rose. I'd love to hear it."

She was almost jumping up into the air from her seat. "Adrien and Marinette are officially together."

The liar paled. "W-what?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically, oblivious to the change in her friend's mood. "Yep. And you won't believe the story about how it happened. Apparently, both Adrien and Marinette had signed up for this penpal website, and began writing each other under unknown names. This was before Marinette and Adrien met at school, and, well, we know how she fell for Adrien the first day."

Marinette was honestly growing concern for her friend at seeing her rapid speech and very little paused for a breath, but she went on. "But by the time she had fallen for Adrien, he had fallen for his penpal— who, in the end, turned out to be Marinette— and he actually told her how he felt, but she rejected him, not knowing it was her crush."

Okay, the designer was seriously about to call a medic as the color of her face began to match her name. Somehow, she continued. "But eventually, she started to feel something towards him. It took some time, but they eventually got together, and after a while, Marinette was ready to meet face to face. Imagine her surprise when she found Adrien. And you basically know the rest then."

Marinette could tell Lila was trying her hardest not to crack. "I guess that means, Marinette." She said through clenched teeth. "That you fell out of love with your crush, just to fall in love all over again."

Satisfaction, meet cat. "Yep, just goes to show, true love still exists." She said as she slipped her arm around her boyfriend's waist. She hid her smirk pretty well, but it was still on the edge of her lips.

Lila's smile was much more forced. "Well, I'm happy for you two." And went off to sit in her seat.

The couple shared a brief glance in victory before going to their own reparative spots.

When she took her seat next to the blogger, the silence was filled with tension, but Alya was never the one to let it stay. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you over the whole getting over Adrien thing. Even though he still was Adrien, you didn't know that. As far as you were concerned, you were with someone else. At least it explains the timing."

"Yeah." She hummed. "Should've been my first clue, huh?"

Alya giggled as to try to lighten the tension. "Yeah, maybe." She paused, mood dropping to a serious air. "Look, girl. That wasn't right of me. I'm sorry, truly and completely sorry. I should've known you wouldn't have been petty enough to lie like that. And as far as the whole blackmail thing goes, that was way out of line. And I know it won't fix us right away, but I hope we can try."

That was all Marinette wanted, was for her best friend to believe her and to know that she wouldn't lie if need be. "I think we can rebuild us." She agreed. "But it's gonna take some time. And I need you to trust me when I say that I'd never lie about something so serious."

Alya nodded."I understand, girl. From here on in, I'll believe you. That includes what you have to say about Lila." Her eyes went to the mentioned girl before back to her. She held out a shaky hand, worry set deep in her ember eyes. "Truce?"

A small smile cracked. "Truce." And took her hand with a firm shake.

Their hands fell, and a few seconds later— to very little surprise to Marinette— the journalist leaned in close enough to whisper. "Just for the record, how good is mister hot stuff at kissing?"

"Alya!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's note:
> 
> Realtor: "As you can see the apartment comes with everything you can possibly need. A full set of appliances, a fully furnished living room, I think, with the budget you've given me, this is your dream home."
> 
> Homeseeker: "You know this is really nice, the only thing I can't figure out is why this was nearly 300 Euro cheaper than the two appartments directly below us."
> 
> Realtor: "Well it has to do with location more than anything, you see there are a lot of factors that go into-
> 
> Ceiling: *thud thud thud thud thud thud*
> 
> Homeseeker: "What was that?"
> 
> *Hears the distant cries of Meows in the distance.*
> 
> "I thought you said this building didn't allow pets."


	21. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm gonna fix up the last chapters I tell myself. I'll have the time, I tell myself'
> 
> *10 pm rolls around* shoot.
> 
> Work, I tell you
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time! Lots of love!

Roses had always been a thing between Ladybug and Chat— even after she rejected him— since they started dating, he often times showered her with them.

So, really, she shouldn't have been surprised at all when it also became an Adrien and Marinette thing after they revealed themselves.

And boy oh _boy,_ did it happen a lot.

Especially the first two weeks after their friends knew they were together. First, there were a dozen just laying on her desk in the morning before class. Next was the cafeteria. Everywhere he could place a rose for her, he did. He also did it with the most cattish grin twisted on his lips where he would turn in his seat to look at her directly, almost suspecting the playfully glare she would send him.

Her stupid kitty.

"Marinette." Alya poked through her thoughts as she once again was giddy with laughter. "I swear, if he sends you any more flowers, you're not gonna have enough space in your house. What is it with him and sending you roses anyways?"

Marinette shrugged as she clicked her locker combination in and pulled it open, eyes still on her best friend. "Not sure, that's jus-" Before she could finish her sentence, roses from her locker fell to her feet.

She threw her head back and groaned. As sweet as the sentiment was, she was running out of space. Where was she supposed to put these now?

Alya, being ever amused by this, let out a low whistle. "Sunshine really knows how go all out, huh? How many is that? Like, three thousand?"

Marinette was about to send her the best stink eye that she could manage, before a new voice interrupted her.

"Nah, just twenty five hundred. I'm still working my way up."

They turned to see her boyfriend standing there, all wide smile and glistening eyes. Her mind had to yell at her heart to calm the heck down.

But her heart never did like to listen, now did it?

But that didn't stop her from going all Ladybug on him. "I hope you're planning on buying me a greenhouse for all of these flowers, because I'm running out of place to put them."

He laughed, coming to stand in front of the girl in two strieds of his legs. Without much thought, he took her book bag and shifted it onto his shoulder. "If you want me to," He shrugged. "I could."

"Adrien, _no."_

"Adrien, _yes."_

She growled. "I swear, Adrien Agreste. If you buy me a greenhouse full of roses, I'll bring out the spray bottle!"

He seemed to almost take that into consideration as his grin grew even further if possible. "How about tiger lilies, sunflowers, tulips, more roses, and let's not forget the best of all— lotus flowers. I could get them all and put them in."

A small raspy gasp flew form Alya's mouth before she almost doubled over in laughter, one hand holding onto the locker so that she could keep some of her balance. "Yo-you." She was nearly on the floor. When she grasped enough air, she gritted out, "You told him!? Girl."

"I didn't know," Marinette defended immediately. "I was telling my penpal, thinking it would never get back to Adrien."

Adrien's smirk was all Chat and she wanted to kiss it off his lips. Maybe for hours, or more, who knew. "Don't forget the schedule, nabbing my phone— the scarf. Everything."

Alya's wobbly knees officially gave out and her hand could not keep her from falling. She met the ground, still bawling in laughter, fist hitting the cement.

Marinette's eyes narrowed as she turned her full attention to Adrien and whispered, "You are so dead, kitty."

He had the right sense to actually look scared.

_Good._

* * *

Chat knew he was in trouble the second he knocked on his girlfriend's window. As she popped halfway out of the hatch, her eyes were screaming with plans to do unforeseen things to him and the lopsided grin was more haunting than any nightmare Sandboy could conjure up.

And gosh, did he love this woman.

"Hey, princess." His hand flew to his neck to rub a small spot there. "Lovely night we're having, isn't it?"

Her sigh had no traces of annoyance, only love and teasing. "What's going on, kitty? More flowers?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe…" At her look, he quickly amended, "These are the last ones, I swear. I've actually been leading up to something. I need you to trust me, suit up, and follow me."

She looked suspicious, but did as requested, dropping back in her room, and swallowing the shadows below into light pink before Ladybug jumped up and on the trance. She looked to him, nodding at him to go forward with his plan.

As they took off from the railing, she trailed him effortlessly as they swung carefree through the silent star filled night, and before he knew it, they were at the one destination that he had been planning to take her to for a while.

"The rooftop where you first confessed that you loved me?"

He nodded, biting back laughter. "Yep, twice, apparently."

She gasped as she took in the full view of it. He took hours to decorate with the same candles lining the perimeter of the balcony that he used the first time that he had set up the date, but now with roses intertwined with the railing. There was a blanket set in the middle with some favorite cookies of her set off to the side.

"Kitty." Tears were spilling over, but the smile on her lips spoke of disbelief and happiness. "This is so beautiful."

She moved in to pull him to her, and his chin automatically went to rest on her shoulder, her hands moving to pet the spot just behind his cat ears. His pur started almost right away at her message. "I know the first time didn't turn out exactly." Chat whispered into her ear. "And we both were pretty blind, but I was hoping to redo this? Give us a chance to do it all over again? With no confusion or misunderstanding between us."

He felt soft lips press to the base of his neck. "I'd like that. Very much."

They parted, and he held up a finger to signal for her to wait. He skidded over to the blanket to grab one item that he had put aside for the occasion. "Now, I know you have a million of them, but I promise you, this is the last one." As he stood back in front of her, he nervously held out the one rose tightly in his grip.

She stared at the extended arm before she giggled and took the flower whin seconds. "I love it, thank you, Chat." She reached up to place a small peck on his lip.

His tail didn't go romp. No, not at all.

His gaze was lovestruck. He just knew. "I'm more than happy to give this to you. Along with the picnic and stargazing that I thought we could do." His eyes went to the blankets and food for a brief second. "A second chance of sorts, you know? Plus, I figured you didn't want to keep a reminder of that night— and we weren't dating then— so I thought you probably didn't keep the rose back then."

Her happy expression fell and was replaced with sadness and emptiness. "You thought I didn't keep it?"

His shoulders lifted carelessly. "I'm not mad. You weren't mine."

Ladybug's tongue clicked and she lifted her free left hand and ran her fingers along his cheek with such great care and sweetness. "Kitty." Her voice light. "I kept that flower. And I will continue to keep each and every flower you give me for the rest of our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husbands thoughts:
> 
> Animal Tendencies P2 short:
> 
> It's 3 am when Marinette hears a sound above her room. Opening the hatch with a bat in hand she looks to see Chloe rubbing her face in the sea of roses.
> 
> "Listen, I don't know why but I could smell them and something deep down in my core made me come here." Her head twitched as she let out a small buzzing sound.
> 
> "Don't judge me Dupen Cheng!"


	22. True Loves Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say F, you say luff!
> 
> F!
> 
> *Crickets*
> 
> Dannnnnggg. Tough room X,D

True love's kiss was a powerful thing, Chat knew that more than most. But in his mind, they belonged in storybooks, fairytales, and things that rarely happened in their reality— saved for that one time Ladybug had to kiss him when Kim had been akumatized and struck him with the anti-love arrow.

He never thought he'd be in a situation where it was reversed. He never thought there would be a day where his bugaboo would take the hit for him.

In hindsight, maybe he should've seen it coming. It was Ladybug slash Marinette, after all. And she hated it when he took the fall for her, he really should've known that would have repercussions eventually.

And that day just happened to be today.

The akuma was, undoubtedly, a nasty one— which was ironic of all things, seeing as it was a fairytale akuma. Something that was supposed to be so sweet and innocent for children, the akuma had already effected over half the city under its spell. Causing people to sleep if hit by its rays. Very unoriginal in Chat's opinion, but maybe he was being a bit biased looking at the situation at hand.

That situation being, him running throughout the city, carrying a sleeping Ladybug in his arms as to avoid him getting hit at the moment. It was a very serious moment and he was more or less just angered that Hawkmoth could akumatize someone— a kid, nonetheless— over something so small as them losing their favorite children's book.

Shouldn't they at least be allowed a little emotion?

Looking back to his girlfriend, Chat ducked, dived, and turned into unknown territory until he finally lost the akuma, and found himself in an abandoned alleyway.

He was out of breath as he fell to his butt, Ladybug still clutched tightly in his arms. He just didn't know what to do in this type of thing. Was he supposed to get the others? Even so, they were down a miraculous cure, how would things be fixed?

What was he supposed to do? He was no prince charming on a horse with a sword ready to battle a big scary dragon. He was just a boy in a catsuit— magical, yes, but still— with a baton and a sleeping partner while the akuma continued on its rampage.

Sure, she was his princess, always had been, always would be, but he never really thought of himself enough to be her prince.

The city was almost in ruins, every citizen had taken for cover. It was an absolute mess out there, and Master Fu was nowhere to be found, not even in his own apartment, but he had almost remembered Marinette telling him that Hawkmoth had found out his identity, and he had to be careful from now on.

So, he was out of luck there.

As Chat panted for air, he brought her closer, trying to let the knowledge that she was still alive and ok, just under a sleeping spell, wash over him. It did little to help though. He needed her. She was the planner part of them. She always had an idea.

_Kid,_ Plagg's voice spoke from within his head. _If you seriously don't even have an inkling of what to do, then you need to take last school year over again._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_This is a fairytale akuma. She's under a sleeping curse. You can't get anymore cliche than if you go to Disney studios themselves, Adrien. Just kiss your girlfriend awake!_

_But she's asleep!_

_I swear kid, don't go there. You've been dating for almost two years! I don't think she's gonna hold it against you for one little peck to wake her up. Just do it so we can get rid of this akuma and I can go back home and enjoy some cheese._

_But-_

_You don't need to be more than what you are, Adrien. This is really not the time to have an internal crises._

A boom in the distance reminds them of the urgency, but Chat still couldn't wipe away in his mind's voice for Plagg worrying about his stomach.

_Do you only think with your stomach?_

_Maybe._

Chat rolled his eyes, but peered down to see the young woman still fast asleep. Soft lips opening and closing softly every couple of minutes in lieu of a small snore.

She needed to stop distracting him with her cuteness. For Pari's sake.

_Kid!_

Right, right. He slapped himself out of, and dipped his head low to capture her lips with his. It was long, and he didn't deepen it by any means, because of time— just a light brush of lips, but it still sent his heart pumping harder than usual.

Seconds later, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to adjust to her surroundings, and tried to sit up, but didn't get that far with Chat's arms still grasped firmly around her waist. She met his eyes brimming with fear and confusion. "What's going on?"

The weight setting on his shoulder rolled off as she slowly started to come to. "Thank goodness. Never scare me like that again!"

Her eyebrow arched. "Don't like being on the other side now, kitty. Do you?"

His head hung in shame as he grumbled out some incoherent words. "Don't have to be so smug about it."

She smiled, a little weak, but she was getting better by the second. "Of course I do." She lifted her head to press a small lingering kiss. "Thank you for having my back, kitty. I knew you would. I had no worries with my knight around." And winked with a giggle.

And he may not always believe in himself, but she did, and wasn't that enough to try to see what he could be? Especially for her? For their future?

The answer was clear: yes, without a doubt, yes.

Another boom in the distance and they were reminded of the urgency of the situation. "Ready to go, princess?" He teased the nickname at the reminder of what kind of akuma they were dealing with.

She left his lap and climbed to her feet as he did the same. She rolled her eyes as she jested, "Whatever you say, prince." She chuckled and he joined in within seconds.

She looked at him, as if she saw right through to his soul and knew everything that laid in his thoughts and heart. Like she always did. "You know, no matter what you call me, princess, lady, you'll always be my equal. My partner"

"Yeah." He smiled as he took her hand. "Equals, no matter when, or where. Just you and me, bugaboo. Just me and you."

_Kid._ Plagg screamed. _Get a move on._

He sighed. Couldn't win them all. He had his happy ending as long as he had her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> So you are gonna find out my ships in this one but here we go!
> 
> Alya and Nino:
> 
> Nino lies fast asleep on Alyas couch
> 
> "Yo, did you seriously fall asleep on me?"
> 
> *Slaps his face*
> 
> "Sweety, what happened? I was hit by a stray akuma blast and I just blacked out."
> 
> *Alya realizing*"Yeah, another one just hit you and it must have reversed its effect. Love you, silly goose."
> 
> "Silly goose?"
> 
> "Shut up idiot."
> 
> *Nino smiles* "That's better"
> 
> Chloe and Sabrina:
> 
> "Sabrina get in here, I think there's another attack, maybe this time Ladybug will come back and give pollin back to me for just a little bit."
> 
> *Silence*
> 
> "Sabrina?"
> 
> *Walks into the inside of her room to see Sabrin laying motionless on the ground.*
> 
> "Ha ha, listen we stopped playing this Akuma victim game over a month ago, get with the times."
> 
> *Silence*
> 
> "Fine, if you really want to play this game I will only do it this once, but I swear if you tell my mother you are anything more than my stepping stool I am so not buying you that trashy hat."
> 
> *Leaves room*
> 
> *Returns wearing an identical Queen Bee costume*
> 
> "Oh my poor maiden, has the Akuma struck you once again?! I promise I will stop breaking your heart. If only there was a way to truly prove it."
> 
> *Kisses Sabrina. Sabrina wakes up.*
> 
> "Chloe, why are you wearing your bee suit?"


	23. Blindsided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ready for this. I don't like angst, I just don't. But you gotta do, what you gotta do.
> 
> No worries though, its not too terrible, and it doesn't stay. I like my fluff, and my fluff it shall stay. We just gotta get through the next few chapters.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts! Until next time! Lots of love!

Time came and went as it always did.

Adrien, for all his seventeen years of life on the planet, had thought he'd seen it all. From his mother's untimely disappearance, to becoming a superhero at just fourteen years old and battling monsters that just got victimized because of their emotions, to find out he had been in a weird love square with the love of his life.

Yep, he thought he had seen it all.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared for being blindsided the way that he had been.

He was never the nosey one, that was Plagg. Apparently, the kwami was bored. With his father out of town with Nhatile for business, and Marinette spending some time with her grandma who was in town for the week, Adrien and his kwami had some time to themselves for a while.

Plagg, being the creature that he was, decided to go exploring.

Adrien almost wished he hadn't.

Because the second Plagg found what he did, he came rushing back up and into his room like a bat out of hell. And for all the years that they had known each other, Adrien had never seen Plagg so panicked. He was mumbling words like butterfly, lair, and mother.

If he didn't know any better, Adrien thought that Plagg might've been spending a little too much time with his girlfriend.

He scrapped that idea, because who could ever spend too much time with Marinette?

"Plagg." He spoke slowly, as to try to calm him down. "I need you to take a deep breath, grab your cheese if you need to, and tell me what's all going on."

He did as instructed, and minutes later, was guiding Adrien to stand almost directly in front of his mother's portrait, and Plagg disappeared through the floor for a second before the very ground he stood on, moved and he was being lowered into an unknown place.

The next thing that he laid eyes on, was that of his mother, laying in what looked to be, a glass case, asleep for all that he could guess.

His heart sunk to the lowest pit of his stomach as his whole world went and shifted upside down, knocking him off his feet. His mind left and any thoughts he had vanished in a snap of the fingers. Fear started to crawl in as he just realized the situation in its entirety.

"I was hoping you'd never find out about this."

He turned in a flash to see his father standing there, cold face as ever, hands clasped together in front of him. Yet there was a hint of emotion in his voice. A hint of shame.

Adrien took a step back, everything settling in his mind. "Please don't tell me this is what I think this is." His voice barely breaking through the silence the room held.

Because he saw the butterflies, he saw the little cacoons, he saw it all, and it fit. Everything just fit. While he and Ladybug never knew why Hawkmoth wanted their miraculous, they knew what he wanted from them. A single wish that could change reality itself.

And the reason was stared into his soul with eyes that once brought him comfort.

"I think it's perfectly clear, son." His voice was even, as if he was just talking about the weather. "I need to fix her, no matter the price, we can fix her."

It made Adrien want to puke. "No. No, you aren't him." He kept backing up until his back hit the cool glass of what was becoming a very real nightmare. "You can- you can't be him."

His father didn't seem off put by his reaction, more so as he if he expected it if this were to ever happen. "I was hoping for you to join me. It's okay if you don't underst-"

"Oh," Adrien hissed through clenched teeth. "I understand completely and I would never join you. You've been fighting me and Ladybug for the past three years so you can get your wish to bring her back. Do you not understand the cost of that? If you bring back mom, you take someone else."

"I'm fully aware of the price of my wish." The only change in his father's expression was his eyes widening for a fraction of a second, before they fell in their natural place. "I expected you were Chat Noir once. But then you were somehow in two places at once when I had your bodyguard akumatized. Let me guess, a decoy?"

Adrien didn't answer, rather, growl from deep within his chest. "I can't believe you."

"Son, your mothe-"

_"Is dead."_ He spat the word out like it was venom. "She's been dead for the past three years, and I've accepted that. I've moved on. It was hard, it was sad but I had to. I had to do it alone, when I needed you. My _father!"_

The cold facade was beginning to crack on Gabriel's face. "All this, all that I sacrificed was to bring her back! For you to have your mother again!" He yelled.

Adrien let out a low, dry laugh. "And how were you trying to do that, father? By locking me away in my room? Leaving me caged without friends, without giving me a drop of attention even though I craved to be loved by my own father? Was that you trying to support me? Because here's some news, Gabriel. It wasn't."

The older man paused as he seemed to be considering something. "Marinette... is Ladybug, isn't she?"

It didn't sound like a threat, but it had the color drained from his face in an instant at the mention of his girlfriend's name. Everyone knew now that Chat and Ladybug were dating. And now that he knew Adrien was Chat, Gabriel could easily piece together that Marinette being his girlfriend meant she was Ladybug. "You leave her alone."

Gabriel sighed. "Knowing you, you'll scarfie yourself for her, so don't worry. I won't go after her, at least not at the moment."

He had to go. He had to have her in his arms right now. "If you so much as touch her, you won't have to debate which life you'd have to give up for mom to be brought back. I'll make sure it's yours."

Gaberial's eyebrow arched, "Is that a threat?"

"No." He shook his head, calling on Plagg to transform and pushed past Gabriel without a second thought. "Cataclysm!" He shouted as he pressed the ball of anti matter against the elevator, disintegrating it in an instant. He didn't even stop while doing so. He only had one thing on his mind.

Getting to Marinette.

He jumped down the now empty elevator shaft as his last words echoed through the hollow room _"It's a promise."_

* * *

He called Marinette, telling her to suit up and meet him at their usual spot.

She must've heard the urgency in his voice, because she was there before he was, and even with him having a headstart. Worry was etched clear across her face, and her arms were already open, ready to catch him as he fell into her, his body practically going limp. "It's okay. Shh. I've got you, kitty. I'm here." She whispered as he cried into her shoulder, petting his hair.

She was always there.

"You were right." He got out between sobs. "You were right the first time, my father is Hawkmoth." She stiffened for a minute before she pulled him closer, trying to offer what little reassurance she could at this revelation.

She pulled back, only to look him directly in the eyes. "We're going to figure this out. You and me together. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be by your side through all of this, and we'll be okay. I promise."

As crazy as it sounded, he believed her. Always would. Because as long as he had her, he wasn't alone. They could face this together, and while it didn't make everything magically better, it helped.

He had a shelter within the storm and he knew he wouldn't drown. She'd become his grounding in the chaos after so long together. "Thanks, bugaboo." He tried to break apart the flem in the back of his throat by coughing a few times. It only worked so much. "So, where do we go from here?"

The arms that were holding him never left, but her attention went out to the city as she looked for a good enough answer. Eyes going back to him, she gave the only answer she knew. "We talk to him, if it comes to a fight, then it comes to a fight. But maybe we can reason with him. We.. we have to try."

Chat nodded, eyes still swollen from tears, but he parted from her nonetheless. "Okay." He blinked. "Yeah, let's go."

They took off into the evening city below, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. No matter the fear that churned in his stomach, he knew one thing as they made their way to the mansion.

At the end of all of this, he would have a home to go back to. He had his lady.

And that would always be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> Yeah, I got nothing funny for this one, Y'all just gonna have to cope with this sad $$ chapter.
> 
> On a related note, the song I listened to while reading this chapter was "The Sound of Silence. Cover by Pentatonix.


	24. Hawkmoth Defeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's note: Surprise! I pop up before the chapter for once. Not many chapters I will do this, but if you are one of those people that can listen to music and still focus on the story I heavily recommend "Run Boy Run"- by Woodkid. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> *Wife squishes her way in* I'd like to say, trigger warning for character death, minor ort major depends on how you view him.

If you want something done right, do it yourself.

Gabriel knew that fact all too well after three long years of other's failing to do but a simple task, yet none of them could do what he could in just mere moments. In front of him lay his foes, unconscious and unmasked.

His son, and the daughter of a couple of bakers. These were the two that stopped him at every turn. No more. His fist held clenched around his prize as he said what he wished to for so long. It was over, it was finally over.

"No more."

* * *

Adrien's mind struggled to catch up with everything that had happened as they ran toward his home. His Ladybug keeping stride with him every step of the way, looking back from time to time, making sure he was still alright, which of course he wasn't.

How could he be? In the past 24 hours, his life had been turned into a living nightmare and his father was at the center of it. The cause of nearly everything horrible that had happened to him in the past three years. He didn't know if he would ever be okay.

So, in this moment he accepted that fact and ran faster than he ever had before, running to face his father, to face the end of this long and painful journey his father had set in motion what seemed so long ago. He was going to pay for all that he and done to him, to Marinette, to everyone in this city. He was going to pay!

With one final jump, he broke through that accursed window and into his father's lair. Glass scattered around the room, as his father just stood there. If it had not been for the gloves around them, his hands would be bleeding from the amount of pressure his claws had against his palm. His father stood there, not responding to the glass, nor the butterflies escaping into the twilight city below.

Looking at the man, Adrien could feel his heart pound through his head as he lunged forward only to be held back by a gloved hand.

Glancing back he saw Ladybug with empathy in her eyes. She knew he couldn't hold himself back, so she had to. He knew that. Deep down, he did. Always the yin to his yang. "We have to do this right, Adrien."

Fear struck him like a train as he heard a faint impact, followed by Ladybug falling to the ground. He screamed as he fell to his knees to catch her, to make sure she was okay, anything. Nothing felt right in that moment.

"I couldn't agree more."

Looking back, he saw that the Hawkmoth standing in the middle of the room was only an illusion. A decoy. They had been tricked, and everything was going according to his father's plan, like it almost always did.

Sadly, the hand striking the back of his head was not an illusion and before he had time to respond as his world went black.

* * *

When Adrien came to, the first thing he felt was the swelling in the back of his head, followed by the tightness of the constraints when he attempted to reach for his head. When he opened his eyes, he could see that they were pressed against the wall facing the glass tomb holding his mother's corpse. The churning in his stomach only grew.

He began to shake wildly, trying to break free of his bonds but to avail. Propped up next to him was Marinette, unmasked and asleep, but very much alive. Looking back to the man he once called a father, he yelled. "Get her out of here! I won't let you use her as your sacrifice!"

Hawkmoth gave no response to that, simply looking back from his mother's tomb to show his acknowledgment of the boy's concern.

Why? How could he live with himself and why would he pick this over his own son. His head swarmed with more emotions than he could count, but one thing remained clear. The woman beside him. She was Adrien's only priority, and something he would not let Gabriel touch. "Let her go!"

That though, that he turned around for. He stalked over to the two of them and knelt down to get a proper look at the duo. "Look at you." He wrapped his hand around his son's jaw as Adrien lynched it away. "How old were you when you two fist took me on? It seems like yesterday I held you in my arms, yet here you are, stubble scratching my hands, even though the gloves."

Adrien struggled against his restraints once more, "If you'd paid attention, if you actually cared, maybe you would've noticed."

He got back up and returned to the glass case, once more ignoring the sting of his son's words. "How many times have you thrown your life away for this girl, not knowing if the breath you took defending her would be your last. I never told them to pull there punches. It's a miracle you're still alive."

Knowing it was useless, Adrien's attempts slowly died down as did his voice. "I would've done anything for her."

Looking around he saw that the only light was coming from his mother's case. Night had fallen on the city in the time they were unconscious. All that time and he didn't make his wish.

Gabriel hummed in thought. "You would've, wouldn't you. While I may not have approved at times, I cannot deny how much that girl truly loves you, and how much you love her. I won't kill her, nor you. Both of you are so young, with all your life ahead of you, meanwhile here I stay, at the top of my dark tower, too afraid to look his son in the eyes, knowing whose eyes would be staring back."

"Why couldn't that be enough for you!? I know she's gone but I'm your son. Shouldn't I have been enough?"

The older man actually had the audacity to look a bit ashamed. "I wasn't done." He sighed. " Marinette woke up before you, just for a few minutes, conscious enough to understand the situation. She even looked to you and then to your mother. She begged me to let her be the sacrifice. Saying you need both your parents, that you deserved both. But I refused. Because she was wrong. You deserve better, not both."

He was confused by his father's words but the ache in the pit of his stomach already knew their meaning. "Bu-"

His father refused to let him get a word in inch wise. "Your mother and I loved each other so much, and we loved you even more. I thought that if I could bring her back, we could be a family again, that I could give you the life you deserve rather than the life you had. I see now that I could never give you that. So, I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made, Adrien."

He looked at the elder man, confused, not wanting to open his eyes to the situation unfolding before him. He was begging for all this to be a nightmare. For him just to wake up and everything would be okay. "Dad?"

There was a slight grin upon hearing that word. "Plagg, Tikki. It's almost time."

The little creatures swirled out of his hand and met him, resting on opposite shoulders, their expressions unreadable.

For the first time ever, Adrien saw tears build up in his father's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt both you and Marinette. I should have never pushed you away, but I don't know if I would taking everything back seeing the amazing man standing before me. Whatever you do from now on, is up to you, son." His tone was shaky, but his words firm. "Just know, I'm proud of what a positive influence you have become."

Adrien's eyes were wide open as he began to flail once more. "No. You can't! No! No!"

Gabriel looked back one final time, pressing his hand against the case. "I love you, Adrien. Plagg, Tikki. Bring her home."

A bright light filled the room as he heard the telltale sound of his ring hit the floor, followed briefly by two small tinks.

_"Dad!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pushed to the bottom. Apparently, mister 'I wanna do this one' got all excited
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Lemme know your thoughts.


	25. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. I forgot to do one prompt, the giving up one. So, I’m gonna let you guys decide, do you want me to to still do it, or do you want me to skip it, or just do a sorta extra epilogue? Leeme know! Night guys! Lots of love!

As Adrien watched as his mother slowly blink her eyes open, his life felt as though he was deep within his happiest dream, that was overshadowed by a horrific nightmare. His mother's chest started to heave for actual oxygen in what had to be three years.

His father lay limp on the floor as life was creeping back into the blonde woman. As she fully came to, she fell out of the case, nothing but confusion blinding her eyes as she tried to find her footing once more.

Her eyes found him first, and her confusion transformed into shock, followed by concern as she took in what truly lay before her. She rushed over to him, dropping to her knees, whether it was seeing him in the state he was in, or from her own inability to really hold herself up, he didn't know.

"Adrien." Her hands creased his face as if trying to find someone that she couldn't see anymore. Maybe the fourteen year old boy she had left three years ago in the seventeen year old that was here now. "My sweetheart. What's happened?"

That was when Marinette started to stir, groaning in a confusion of her own. Their attention immediately went to her before his mother's gaze went back to him. "Who is she?"

It was all so overwhelming. His father was gone, but his mother was very much alive and here. Everything was happening far too fast for him to process. His hoarse voice allowed one chuckle to pass through. "It's a long story, mom. But in short, she's my girlfriend."

Her mouth fell just a little as she gasped in surprise. "Your girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend? How long have I been… gone?"

He bowed his head. A stark reminder of everything. "A long time, mom. Three years."

Another groan from Marinette alerted the two and Emilie moved to inspect her. "Honey? Are you alright?"

Marinette's blinked opened as she finally woke. Slowly sitting up, she clutched her head as if to keep everything steady. The second her eyes landed on the woman in front of her, she looked to Adrien, only one question on her lips and glistening eyes. "He did, didn't he?"

Even with it not being his fault, Adrien still couldn't help bite back the guilt that flooded him. He nodded numbly, robotically, as if the action wasn't even his own. "Yeah." He looked over to where his father lay, and unfortunately, that was when his mother did as well.

She wanted to scream, he could see it in her eyes, yet her voice was not yet strong enough for the action. Crawling over to her husband, she draped herself over his body. Her own started to shake with tears and Adrien was reminded that he was still restrained.

It all felt like a horrible, unrealistic reality. Nothing was real. It couldn't be. Time couldn't be moving, and his father just couldn't be gone. It just wasn't possible. How did this happen? How did his father become who he was, how did his mother become sick like she had?

What little did he truly know?

With caution, he watched as Marinette followed after the older woman, and when she realized his mother wouldn't bite, she wrapped herself around her as if she had done it a million times. Emilie's head lifted to stare at Marinette with bloodshot eyes and blotchy spots patterned all over her. "He was the price, wasn't he?"

It was a small, quiet plea for her to know everything that she had missed, and Marinette answered it to the best of her abilities. From them becoming superheroes because of Hawkmoth, all the way to his father sacrificing his life for his mothers. The teen told her everything.

She cried, and it spurred his own tears as Plagg and Tikki fiddled with the restraints and were able to release him. He tried to keep his anger at bay, a difficult feat all on its own, as he asked them, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Plagg quickly shut him down. "We didn't have a full say, kid. He had our miraculous. He had control."

Adrien drew a breath, he shouldn't place his anger with them. It wasn't right, even if it hurt. His issues laid with his father and his father alone. "But you weren't… You could have fought it. I know you could."

His kwami nodded. "Adrien, in the end, this was his choice. Morals aren't always black and white. You know that. It was his choice to make of his sacrifice."

Adrien's head dipped. "I know. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Plagg instantly flew to his cheek, hugging it the best he could with his tiny arms. "You're in pain. It's gonna be like this for a whole while, kid. Just remember we're here for you. Now go be with your mom and girlfriend. I think you could use some cheering up."

As Adrien left to go kneel next to his grieving family, Tikki looked to Plagg, one eyebrow raised as she crossed her paws over her chest. "In all the years that I've known you, I don't think I've ever seen you get that emotional or caring over your charge."

One of Plagg's rare, genuine smiles crawled onto his lips. "What can I say, sugar cube?" Tears welled in his eyes, but they wouldn't fall. "That's my kid."

* * *

Later that night, lounging on top of the Eiffel tower as Ladybug and Chat, he held his girlfriend in his arms, allowing his pur to rumble out to sooth both him and the woman he held so dear to his heart.

His mother was safely tucked away in the mansion for the night. Tomorrow, she'd be spending time at the bakery, saying she didn't want to be in that mansion with all the memories it held. It was just too much for her, and Chat understood that.

But there was still something that he just couldn't understand. "Why'd you do it?"

Ladybug pulled back to look at him clearly, her eyes lost on his question, and causing his purr to cut off. "What?"

He sighed, but wouldn't meet her eyes. "Why did you tell my father that you were willing to be the sacrifice to bring my mother back?"

She huffed in understanding, and gripped his chin to bring his gaze back to hurt, demanding his full attention. "Because you needed your parents, both of them."

He shook his head. "I need you. So, why? Why would you do that?" He was begging, he knew that, but he also knew he needed answers. He needed to know her reasoning for almost leaving him.

Her smile was sad, and it only brought more of an ache to his chest. "Because that's what love is— it's sacrifice."

"Not when it's your life is on the line."

She snorted. "That's rich, coming from you." The little smirk that snuck it's way in, fell at whatever frown he had on his face. He wasn't exactly sure what face he was making, it all felt numb at the moment. "Kitty. The times you sacrificed yourself for me and the one time I almost did are different. You could've pulled me away. With your dad… it was an either or choice. No other options."

What little anger he had, drained from his mind and he drew her back in, clutching her tightly as if she was the last liferaft he had in an open sea. Maybe she was.

Because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he understood. He didn't want to, but he did. And it hurt. "I can't lose you, Marinette. I just can't. No more. Promise me you won't make that choice ever again."

She laughed into his shoulder. "I'll promise if you do, Chat."

Dang. She knew him all too well. "I'll stop taking hits if it's not necessary. But if it's you or me, bugaboo, I'll choose for you to live, every time."

Her hands came up to intertwine with his hair, making his pur start once more. "You sure are a stubborn one, aren't you kitty? Fine, then I promise you the same." She sealed that promise with a kiss to where his jaw met his neck.

He puffed a breath of air against her hair, causing strands to tussle around. He knew that was the best he was gonna get. As long as he did his best to keep her safe, as long as he had her, it would be okay. They would all be okay. "Fine."

And they would be. They truly, would be.

No matter the sacrifices in their lives, or the ones they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's notes:
> 
> First off. OW! Yeah, not gonna lie some of the more dramatic and well "sadistic" choices were recommended by me for these last three chapters. But my wife was the one who truly brought out the beauty and pain of things. That being said we now have three split timelines as I view it. One where Everybody lives and Hawkdaddy goes to jail, One where Hawkdaddy gives up his evil ways and his mother remains dead, and well… I don't think I need to rub salt in this fresh wound. However nobody talks about the timeline where Hawkmoth becomes an exotic dance and if you don't think he has a butterfly tramp stamp you are dead fuc-
> 
> On second thought, no more computer for me tonight. I'mma head to bed.


	26. Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, and I'm so sorry! But now I'll be able to get the comfort prompt out on the 27th, (I'll have it posted before midnight, so then I shall be able to be caught up.)
> 
> So, I wanna say, before you read this, I always envision Emilie, no matter what, isn't a good person, from what little we know of her, and depending on the story, and what happens, (In my Adrientte April story that's published on FFN,and I plan to publish it on Ao3 soon, she's still a bad guy seeing as I had Gabriel just go went jail and not die) But with his death, it'll definitely change things up, and if she decides to remain evil, you'll have to read this to find out what I have her character as. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Until tomorrow! Lots of love.

Emilie knew she wasn't one to give up, she strived for what she wanted, even when it might not be best for everyone in the situation. She knew she wasn't the greatest mother— she wasn't exactly innocent in all of this.

But Gaberial gave up his life, he gave everything that they had been working to get the miraculous in the first place, so Adrien could have a mother.

So, no. She wasn't innocent, she wasn't great. She would have done everything Hawkmoth had, and possibly more. Adrien had rose colored glasses set on his face for the view of her. But with her husband's demise, she understood, she had to be the mother Adrien believed her to be.

And she would. She vowed it as she cried over her husband's lifeless body.

* * *

"Emilie." The soft caring hands of her son's girlfriend covered hers as she looked up from her cup of coffee. "The fact that you even came clean and told us everything is what counts in the end, and I know I can say for everyone in this room, we believe you one hundred percent."

The older woman sighed in relief, her worry had kept her up the past week that when she finally decided to tell everyone— her son, Marinette, and even her parents— that she wasn't that much better than Gabriel, but she was willing to do whatever she had to to be the right person for her family.

She was soon engulfed in a hug be the other four people— kwamis included— and it almost caused her to laugh as Tom somehow found a way to lift said four people all within the strength of his arms.

It was… something else.

Emilie hadn't even realized she had been crying when she choked out, "So," She coughed. "You're not mad at me?"

As Tom settled everyone back on their feet, everyone shared a look before shaking their heads in a hard no. Sabine, for the true sweetheart that she was, spoke up first. "Emilie, you've been through a lot, what happened in the past, whoever you were, is left in that past. Let it stay there. Who you are from here on is up to you. That's what matters."

Emilie nodded, enjoying the small silence that settled over the bakery.

It was then, she realized, sometimes, maybe it was actually okay to give up some things in life. You never know what other, better, things you might receive in the end.

This was definitely one of them.

* * *

When Ladybug and Chat reached Master Fu's place, they were hesitant to knock.

When they had gotten the butterfly and peacock miraculous back, they dreaded the short trip to the guardian's shop. Because, were they gonna have to give up Tikki and Plagg? Would they have to give up being Ladybug and Chat Noir?

Would they have to give up that part of themselves?

With everything that had gone on, no one really had the time to actually properly grieve. It was all business as usual as they had to go in front of the city and tell them of Hawkmoths defeat, which ultimately lead to telling everyone that it had been indeed, Gaberial Agreste who had been the man behind the mask, the person who had been terrorizing Pairs for years.

And that hadn't been taken well, but the moment it was revealed that Gabriel had sacrificed his life, people calmed, and slowly the gossip amongst the citizens died down.

Which brought them to here, scared out of their minds, wondering what all lay before them, what unknowns were now given to them with not completely sure they were even allowed to keep their miraculous. Master Fu had always been one to be very strict when it came to them.

However, before Chat fist could even make contact with the door, it opened to reveal Master Fu standing their politely, eyes almost twinkling in delight at seeing them. He beckoned them in, moving to the side to allow them to pass.

Neither were really breathing as they moved past the threshold and into the main room.

Breath stuck in their lungs, they waited as the guardian went to stand in front of them, almost as if he was waiting for them to speak. Nerves burned throughout, creating a natural figure of fear in both of them. Sweat dribbled on their foreheads. Lips felt dry and eyes burned with the potential tears that wanted to escape.

But they couldn't. Not just yet.

"Well, I figured I'd be seeing you two soon." Master Fu addressed them, hands behind their backs. "First things first, I wanted to give my sincere apologies to you, Adrien. Losing a parent cannot be easy, no matter the circumstance.

Chat wouldn't look at the elder man. It was just too hard to think of everything in a single second. It would be for a while. But he still appreciates the thought. "Thank you, master."

He nodded in acknowledgment at Chat's words. He then sighed, shoulders heaving as well as he turned the topic onto something that they both knew was harder. "Now, about your miraculous."

Ladybug stepped up, interrupting before he could continue. "Master-"

But he wasn't finished. "Marinette, please, listen to what I have to say."

Her head fell into a bow and nodded.

He coughed, and started once more. "As you know, the responsibilities you hold are grave. You've been doing it for years now, and I'm very proud of what you've accomplished. And I also know you've been dreading the idea of a day where you had to say goodbye to being Ladybug and Chat."

With very little air, the two found their hands within the small space between them, lacing them together and prepared them for whatever may come next.

But, instead of outright asking them to give him their earing and ring, he smiled, and with a soft face, asked, "Don't you two miss being just Adrien and Marinette? No responsibilities, no worries about lies, not looking over your shoulders twenty four-seven? Wouldn't it be nice to just be normal again? To breathe."

That was unexpected. They shared a glace between each other, eyes wondering what he was really asking them. Chat nodded to Ladybug, giving her his permission to speak for both of them.

"Well, you see, Master Fu." Fear bubbled in her chest, but she had to fight it. "As much as being just Adrien and Marinette again sounds pretty awesome, it's not who we are. We're not just Marinette and Adrien anymore. We can't go back to that. We wouldn't be able to breathe."

Master Fu smiled, as if that was all the answer he nodded. "What about later on down the road, when threats become harder? When you have your own family? Your own adult lives?"

She griped Chat's hand tighter. "We'll find a way." She said firmly. "We always will, together. When it comes down to it, we'll get through it. Cross that bridge when we get to it, you know? We accept never being normal again."

Master Fu turned, and strolled over to his miracle box, lifting it and carrying it over to the duo, stopping right in front of Ladybug. With a proud smile, he expanded the box to her. "Marinette Dupain Cheng, I would be honored if you accept the ownership of the miracle box. I'd you would become the next guardian."

A shaky hand went and point to her chest. "M-me?"

He nodded, satisfied in his decision. "Yes. I'll have to teach you a few things, but I know you can do it. I won't be around forever."

A squeeze to her hand to reassure her everything would be okay, even though the tears burned at the implications of his words. "I accept."

And that was that, and they could breathe again. They could keep their miraculous. It would be okay.

And that was when Marinette realized that, even though she decided to give up being a full civilian ever again, sometimes, maybe it was actually okay to give up some things in life. You never know what other, better, things you might receive in the end.

This was definitely one of them.


	27. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I wanted to get this posted befoe 12 am. But my friends wanted to stay out and do stuff, do I got back late. Dang it. I'm sorry guys! But, I'm going back home tomorrow, so everything should resume as normal. Lots of love guys! Night!

The first time they truly got to breathe was a week and a half after everything happened.

The funeral was held, and surprisingly, most of Paris showed up, maybe some were to pay condolences, and others were to say good riddance, Adrien wasn't sure, but he was too drowned out by his own thoughts to really care.

Ladybug and Chat had just finished patrol when they ran home, and dropped into Marinette's hatch, landing on her bed with a small bounce. They didn't bother to drop their transformation for a while, too tired to even think the words, let alone say them. It had been a lot to digest in such a short amount of time.

His bugaboo must've sensed the stress radiating off of him, because without warning, he was being pulled into her arms as she started to pet the spot right behind his ear where she knew that would be a sure fire way to start his pur.

How could she do that without thought? She probably never tell.

"You can cry you know." She breathed into his hair. "It's okay to let out now. You're safe."

Everything in him just _broke_ in that second. Everything came tumbling out and he clutched her even closer to him and his tail moved on its own accord to wrap around her waist to keep them both there. "Why?" He cried. "Why, did it have to be him?"

She pressed a few tender kisses to the top of his head, continuing to play with his hair. "I don't know, kitty. I wish I did." It sounded as if she had a few tears in her throat as well. "I wish I could take this away for you."

He shook his head against the crock of her neck, not allowing her to take any of the blame. "It's not your responsibility, nor your burden, m'lady. So, don't even try."

She huffed, but otherwise said nothing.

"I wanna elope."

Chat wasn't sure who was more shocked by the words that left his mouth, him or her. They both stiffened and when he fully realized what he said, he hastily tacked on. "I don't mean yet, unless you wanted to of course, but more like when we're ready and we want to, I just don't think a big wedding is something for us really anymore and-"

A hand was pressed to his lips to cut off his rambling. Her pure ocean eyes looking up at him through thick lashes with nothing but adoring love and saved only for him. As if when she looked at him, all she saw was safety, home and everything she ever wanted. He was hers, and she was absolutely happy with that claim, as was he.

It had a weird sort of effect on him where it made him feel whole. Because of her, he would never be gone. She simply wouldn't allow it, always pulling him back in when the darkest thoughts started to stir.

But she always did, didn't she? "I think that sounds perfect, kitty." She said with her eyes that made hin fall under her spell and breathless. "With our parents there, of course."

He nodded easily. Anything she wanted, she got— he didn't need to give her vows to already to do so. His head started to race at the idea of her becoming his wife, the fact that she wanted that as much as he wanted to."And Nino and Alya."

She smirked and snuggled in further if possible. Still wasn't close enough if his opinion. "And Kagami and Luka. Kagami would be so mad at me if I didn't invite her."

He snorted, running a claw through her hair. "I still hear people whisper about how you two being friends and how weird it knowing that you both had feelings for me."

His lady shrugged. "They can think what they like. Kagami's an awesome person, and a great friend. I'm not gonna fret over what other people think about her and I being friends."

He laughed, and for the first time in days, it sounds halfway real. "You are something else, bugaboo, truly." And dipped his head to brush his lips softly against hers.

She returned the kiss eagerly before pulling back and running her nose along his in a quick Eskimo kiss. "But I'm yours." Another kiss to his lips and he thought he might actually die from the contact. "And I'm more than happy with that."

She had to know what she did to him, it was impossible for her not to. But that was okay. Staring into her endless eyes, the outside world vanished as it always did. He loved having his own world right here. So happy and real. "Gosh do I love you."

Because even in this horrible time, she stood next to him, stuck through the tough times, and didn't judge with an ounce of resentment even when she had more than enough reason to do so. It amazed him. She amazed him. She held him, supported him when he felt like he was going to fall. His true other half.

It really showed him what a home was supposed to be. She always knew how to make sure he wasn't alone, even when the world was trying to run him into the ground. But she would pick him up, so the world could forget itself

She giggled once more and nipped his bottom lip. "So you've said. For what it's worth, I love you too."

And hearing those words were worth more than any diamond that could be found. He could hear it a million times a day, yet he'd never got tired of it. Nor would her kisses, hugs, cuddles, or anything involving her.

He couldn't help but mimic her. "So you've said."

She smacked his chest and with a quick whisper, dropped her mask and watched as Tikki flew away.

He copied her, and smiled happily at the sight of Plagg zipping over tp get some nightly cuddles with Tikki.

Making sure the comforter was pulled up on both of them to keep the cold away, Adrien brushed her bangs away and pressed a good night kiss to Marinette's forehead, sighing in content at the sound of her breathing evening out for the night, causing a domino effect to his own. It was such one of many comforts he could, a reassurance, to hear that sound.

Because having his world in his arms as he slowly slipped into sleep, was the biggest comfort he could ever get in his lifetime. And he knew that, in the midst of his world changing all over the place, this would never change.

* * *

"Are they asleep?"

Emilie nodded as she tiptoed down the stairs as to not to wake the sleeping teens just upstairs. She went into the kitchen to sit next to Sabine to take the cup of tea she offered in her hands, looking like she might need to be in bed herself. "Snuggled up sung as a bug."

Sabine smiled as she brought the cup to her lips. "Good. They need their rest. Its been hard on them lately."

"I'm thankful they have each other." Emilie sighed. "I think they're keeping each other afloat all of this mess."

Her friend nodded. "I think so too. I wouldn't be near as comforted in knowing all they're gonna face if they didn't have each other."

"That's for sure." Emilie paused to collect her full thoughts. "As long as they have each other, they'll be good, they'll make it through."

"Yeah." Sabine agreed. "They'll be okay."


	28. Community Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't get back home later than expected and I'm like 'danggg.' but I'm home and everything is set up to resume to normal for sure tomorrow! Ugh, I can't wait to get back into the groove of everything.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience!

School had just ended for the day and things were starting to go back to normal for the first time in over a month.

For the first time in a long time, the city felt, well like a city again, people having conversations, drivers yelling at other drivers. It was odd, but people could feel free to express all their emotions again, not just the negative ones. There was a sense of peace amongst anger, sadness, and so many other emotions that have been almost banned to have for fear of it being taken advantage of.

The walk home was nice, as Marinette and Adrien were greeted to his mother having her normal coffee and passion fruit macaroon. It turned out that being semi dead for three years leaves one with one heck of a sweet tooth.

Sadly, that joy was cut off when Marinette's earrings began chirping. Grabbing her boyfriend's, hand they rushed upstairs and transformed, finding a message had shown up on their devices.

It was from Master Fu and it was a text. "Miracle box was broken into, only one miraculous gone. Butterfly."

Horror struck both Chat and Ladybug. Master Fu had the miracle box for the week so he could reset it to something that would blend in better with Marinette's room. A sort of camouflage. Never did they think this could happen. Just who could have known, and who would even want such a thing.

They had to find out and soon.

They just couldn't do this again so soon after all they had endured.

* * *

Over the next week, the two superheroes had their work cut out for them. They had been facing Akuma after Akuma, about an average of three per day if they had their count correct.

The city was once again struck by terror and they didn't know what to do. So many of them were just getting used to the idea of feeling safe again.

That was why Ladybug was zipping to her school over an hour late, just to make it to her next class on time. When she got there she figured the locker rooms would be deserted so she popped in through the windows and let out an exhausted "Spots off."

She nearly had a moment to breathe, when she heard a large thud come from behind her.

A shiver was sent up her spine as she slowly turned around.

Alya. Off all people, it was her best friend with the entire blog dedicated to her.

"I hate you." Alya back peddled immediately. "Not like actually hate you, I just hate me for not figuring this out, I mean girl you don't even change your hair, would it kill you to try a ponytail or something. I mean, now that I see it it's the only thing I'm gonna see all night. Am I rambling, I think I'm rambling now. Oh my gosh, I'm becoming you, wait, is that another power I don't know about, are you turning me into a Ladybug clone?"

"Alya! First things first," Marinette shouted, cutting off her best friend's mile long sentence. She almost laughed, had she not been so tired. "No, I can fix, heal, and zip. Second, this stays off the blog."

At that, her best friend gave a small pout, "Come on, LB, you know how much I've wanted this, years, literally years."

Marinette then walked over to her best friend and whispered a single sentence in her ear, a sentence she hoped she would never have to use, but this was serious.

There was a look of shock on her face. "My dad told me the footage was deleted in the Akuma attack."

Marinette gave her a shifty smile in response. "I would never leak it, trust me, I would never do that to you, but let's just say those Ladybug can't restore everything, that footage though, was something they couldn't even think about. I'm scarred for life. I erased the footage myself but… I can't unsee that I mean how did you even-"

Alya lifted her hands in defeat, an obvious white flag for a truce. "Alright, I get it. I'm not handing out tips here. I won't tell, but know, I have something to tell you. You're not the only super I think I know the identity to, and don't worry it's not Adrien."

Marinette's eyes bludged at that. "What, how did you know!?"

The blogger laughed, shaking her head with a roll of her shoulders. "Girl, I drew him as Chat like three years ago, and he's dating Ladybug and I know you don't cheat. No, have you noticed how quiet it's been in the past week?"

Marinette titled her head to the side in lieu of a shrug. "Well, actually I've been knee deep in Akumas, so I've been sleeping through all my classes."

"Yeah well that's not new, what is new is the lack of drama in class. No drama means…"

Her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets when it dawned on her. "Oh my gosh, Lila's the new Hawkmoth."

Alya brought her finger to her nose. "Bingo." Her hands went to her hips as she thought over something. "Boy, it took you three years to find out the original Hawkmoth, and now it only took a week and some days, with my help." A lopsided smirk fell onto her lips. "You're welcome."

"I have to hand it to you, you're really good at this, Alya."

She sent her best friend a sour look. "Wow, it's almost like I'm an investigative journalist or something."

"Says the girl that thought Chloe was Ladybug." The young designer sighed. "Okay smart alet, what are we gonna do then?"

Alya lost herself in a deep thought before releasing a toothy grin. "What can you do to the person who speaks only in lies? You let them think they believe you."

Marinette blinked once. "Okay, not only was that cheesy but now I'm tired and confused."

Alya pressed her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "LB, I have a plan."

"You're not gonna let that nickname go ar-"

"No. No, I am not. Also, I'd like to think I've gotten better since my Chloe days."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Aly's."

* * *

Chat looked to Ladybug and Rena as they stood atop the middle of the tower. "Are you sure you can handle this Alya? I mean this plan is great and all, but you really are putting a lot on yourself."

Rena took in a gulp of air, trying her best, from what Chat could tell, to sound confident, but he could still hear the uneasiness in her voice. "Yeah, I mean how hard can it be, stop the supervillain and save the day, single-handedly. Yeah," She nodded to herself. "I've got this. Just consider it a community service."

She looked down to see Lila's latest victim running mad around the square. "I've got this!" Her voice echoed as her, Chat, and Ladybug all landed on the ground in front of the creature. "What's a matter, Lila? Lying to students doesn't give you a thrill anymore, you have to resort to the whole city now?!"

The Akuma looked confused until a voice spoke for it. "You know, that outfit never really did fit you. You just don't have the figure for it like I did. But if you must know. No, I got tired of all those little brats and their little problems and before poor little Hawkmoth took a dive, he promised me I would have a place above this city and now I finally have it."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ladybug shouted to the Akuma victim.

The Akuma began to shake before lunging at ladybug knocking her flat on the ground.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted, but he just barely dodged the Akumas next attack as it swung wide, nearly taking Rena out in the process.

Lila was obviously thrilled with how everything was coming to pass, taunting them almost gleefully through the akuma. "I can't tell if you're tired from all the attacks, or if Hawkmoth took your fighting skills with him."

Chat wasn't having it. He lunged forward, only to get smacked back into the tower.

Rena looked back to see both Ladybug and Chat out cold.

* * *

Chat looked to Ladybug high above the scene. "Do you think this is gonna work?"

Ladybug let out a joyful breath. "So far it's working like a charm. I mean look at them. They're so realistic. She even got down your little Chat walk. No, she's got this. All we have to do is wait for Lila to spring the trap and then we put a stop to all this. Never thought illusions could look so real."

Chat let his legs kick freely as he tried everything not to ask what was on his mind.

"How do you know she won't tell. Don't get me wrong, I know Alya is a great person, but I also know she's well… Alya. How can we know she won't put this on the Ladyblog?"

Ladybug gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. "Simple my kitty, I know what her and Nino did in the panther cage."

There was a look of shock on his face. "Do, do I even want to-"

"No, no you definitely do not."

"But maybe just a little bit?"

"I said no! They were nothing to me, nobody has ever been! Not my father, not my so called friends, nobody! So why should I care what I do?! Nobody has ever cared enough to stay in my life so why should I care when in another year I'll just pack up and start it all over again!"

Rena had to hold back her emotions and keep to the plan. "Ah so what, did the spoiled brat move too many times, cry me a river. You've been here for thee years know and never once have you gotten that through your head. Have you ever thought the reason you had to move so much was because of you?! You can only do so much before a school doesn't take you back. No wonder your mother moved so much. I'm surprised she could find a school that would take you!"

That was it. That was the straw that broke the cames back.

The ground below them cracked open as Lila came rising up on a hoard of butterflies.

"That's enough!"

The Akuma flew out of the victim's hands and back to it's master. "This city is filled with fear regret, loss. Yet, none of them can even defeat the B-Rate superhero in front of me. No wonder Gaberial was so disappointed in them. The black butterfly flew directly into the broach giving Lila her powers causing her skin to emanate a sickly purple glow.

"For all those ridiculous costumes he gave his minions, he never even had enough imagination to try his powers on himself with his miraculous. With Ladybug and Chat out for the count, you're all that remains between me and keeping this power, keeping this control."

Lila stretched out her arms as a wave of energy burst forth, knocking Rena back against the tower right next to the unconscious Chat and Ladybug.

Rena held her gut in pain as she looked up as high as she could. "Now!"

The Ladybug and Chat laying next to her vanished as the real heroes descended from above wrapping Lila in Ladybug's indestructible yoyo as Chat ripped the broach from her dark dress, fingers curling around the object that had caused so many nightmares. "Ladybug, I give you the honor."

Chat whipped the dark miraculous at Ladybug as she pulled the string from around Lila, catching the broach with ease.

"Time to de-evilise once and for all!" When the broach left the yoyo, Chat snatched it without a second thought, making sure to take great care of the small object.

Master Fu and Plagg were right, there would always be a new villain, but the time for Nooroo to be abused was over. He would never be used evil again.

The rest, they would figure out together.

* * *

It didn't take long after her defeat for the authorities to show up on the scene.

With Rena having to recharge Trixx, Ladybug and Chat stayed behind to talk to the police.

Ladybug had a sad look upon her face when the police showed up. "Officer, I know she's troubled, but she's just that, troubled. I don't want her to have to be locked up. There must be some reason why she is like this. Please make sure she gets the proper help."

Because in the end, Ladybug would always believe that there was some good in people.

When the sun had set and the city died down the three showed up on Master Fu's doorstep with Nooroo in tow.

With a heavy heart Master Fu opened the door and let the three in. "I see Ms. Rena has discovered who is behind the mask?"

At that, Alya gave a shy wave adding. "Knew Chat for a while actually. Not too hard with his cheekbones."

He gave a little laugh at that causing tensions to drop just a little. Before anyone could utter another word Nooroo flew out of Adrien;'s hands and into Master Fu's. "I am so sorry this has happened to you Nooroo. I think perhaps, it's time to retire the butterfly Miraculous, just for a time being. I just never thought it would come to this." He gave a single nod to the little creature asking for its consent.

Replying with a nod of his own, Nooroo flew back into the butterfly broach as Master Fu placed it in the center of the Miracle box, after a small whisper to what seemed like the box itself the room was filled with a bright light and the broach no longer present in the box.

"What just happened? Chat asked.

Master Fu looked at the three. "Inside the box, there is a realm that only the Kwami's themselves can visit, and the little objects they take with them. Upon telling them the situation, the remaining Kwami's agreed it would be best to keep the Butterfly Miraculous in there for a time, as to let Nooroo heal, and to make sure the next time it is used is for the better and not worse."

Ladybug smiled. "Good." she nodded. "He needs his rest."

Rena called off Trixx, unclasping her necklaces, and handed it back to Master Fu. "I guess that's my cue to leave. Catch you later." She winked and slipped quietly out the door.

Ladybug felt the weight lifted from her shoulders in a matter of seconds with the fact that it was all over and moved to wrap her arms around Chat's waist, his own automatically fell to her own, and looked to the elder man. "So, my lessons start this Saturday then?"

Master Fu nodded. "Six am sharp. We have a lot to cover in a short of amount for you to become the next guardian."

She gave a low sigh. "I'll be there."

Chat snorted. "I'll make sure she gets here."

She turned her head to face her boyfriend and sent a harsh glare. "Don't gotta rub it in."

He poked her cheek. "But it's so fun."

She rolled her eyes, and loosened herself from the overgrown cat and strolled out of the shop, bidding Master Fu a goodbye and becking Chat to follow, not that she needed to do much calling for him to do that on his own accord.

He followed her anywhere, and she was never fearful that it would be anything different. She knew who they were and who they always would be. No matter the evil butterfly that may appear, or a completely new villain. They could handle anything.

They would find a way.

"So, bugaboo, I know that whole community service was just an off handed comment, but it got me thinking…"

Well, not maybe not everything. But she could deal with an overzealous kitty.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished! Lemme know your thoughts, until tomorrow! Lots of love!


	29. Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost at the end. I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun with this chapter.
> 
> Hehehehe.
> 
> Until next time! Lots of love
> 
> Just a little bit of warning, this is a little higher T. Not too bad, but it's there.

"You looked exhausted."

Adrien didn't mean for his words to come out as blunt as they did, but that didn't make them any less true. Marinette looked absolutely out of it, and it worried him to no end. She was two months into her training with Master Fu, Alya— and by default, Nino too— knowing their identities, and now with finals approaching for their last school year before they started university, she seemed about ready to drop.

But that didn't stop her from glaring at him through sleep dazed eyes. Hard.

He still didn't feel all too bad, she needed to realize just how little rest she had been having. He got up from his seat on her chaise, and strolled over to where she had been hunched over her homework at her desk.

Pushing aside the enormous amount of work, he lifted her into his arms in a bridal style carry with one swift move. Her arms automatically went to his neck and she yelped in surprise as his arms became her resting spot for a second before he lowered them both gently down onto the chaise.

She grunted as they plopped down, but otherwise didn't put up a fight. Instead, she buried her head further into him finally allowed herself to take a break, a feat he was beyond thankful to have accomplished— she could be so stubborn.

"I have an idea, kid." Plagg suddenly swooped down from a tall beam that he had been napping on along with Tikki. "A good stress reliever for your girlfriend that worked with a few Ladybug's in the past."

Adrien peered down to see if Marinette was listening or asleep, but even with her eyes closed, he could tell she was still very much awake. He looked back to Plagg, weary of the ever so cattish from that broke his lips apart. "What exactly is it, Plagg?"

He tried to turn his expression into an innocent one, but Plagg never had much of a poker face. Marinette and he were never good at disguising the fact when they were in cahoots together on something. "Whenever a Ladybug gets exhausted, sometimes we switch Miraculous and they get to have a little fun."

Adrien chuckled. "I knew you cared about Marinette than you let on."

The kwami moved in closer to whisper in Adrien's ear. "Tell anyone this and I'll remind you what a cataclysm feels like, but I don't do this for all Ladybugs, only the few that I like. You'll understand why when she's suited up."

Adrien pulled back, suspicion evident in his eyes. "Am I gonna regret this?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

Oh, boy. He regretted this. He regretted this big time.

But not for the reason he originally thought, nope. Because while she looked amazing as Ladybug, he couldn't deny how drop dead sexy gorgeous— and he didn't allow his mind to use that word often— she looked dressed in his attire.

Only with her, it was glued to every curve, and hugged her in just the right places, accenting other…. Assets of hers that were not usually so...promotant. Her usually short hair was styled into a long braid that long surpassed where his tail would usually be. The bell was gone, and he found he really didn't mind, the thigh high boots greatly made up for that compensation.

Blank. His mind was blank and he was gone. Done for. Sorry world, no more Chat Noir, or Mister Beetle, as he was gonna call himself before his mind left him, but it was too late. He was dead.

Was air still a thing? Because he just couldn't.

And then, when she started to sway over to him, steps light on her tip toes, and hips swinging just a bit too much to be innocent, he thought life might really just be a thing that he wouldn't be able to achieve.

Oh well. If the last thing he saw before he left the earth was his girlfriend wearing his suit, and looking more like a snack than the croissants at the bakery, then he would die a very happy man. Very happy.

His brain was malfunctioning. Please stand by for reboot.

She knew what she was doing to him. She had to, as she drew closer until she was only a hairbreadth away. But she wouldn't let their lips touch. She wasn't mercifully enough for that. She must've learned this from him, or it was Plagg's influence, because she was never like this before. "So, I was thinking." And oh gosh, could she not? Because whenever she was thinking in the way that she was, it hurt him. Physically.

He only had so much blood. And he would like it to be everywhere in his body, thank you very much.

He was a healthy, seventeen year old boy. Sue him.

She seemed to finally take notice of his...problems and laughed, putting bells to shame. "What's a matter, buggy? Cat got your tongue?"

Yes. Yes, please. He would like that. Very much, in fact.

She took his silence as a sign to continue. "I was thinking of my name, and I came up with the purrrfect one."

He gulped. Please, end this torture. Kill him now. "O-oh? And What's that?"

She brushed her lips past his cheek until her lips met the shell of his ear. "Ladynoir."

And then she nipped him. She nipped the shell of his ear and he thought he might actually combust as she turned tail, baton in hand, and parkour off into the night.

Maybe he should look into some life insurance policies. Because he wasn't sure how many more of his nine lives he had left after that.

Maybe one.

That was a hard maybe.

* * *

Emilie, Sabine, and Tom were lounging on the sofa in the living room, all watching a funny movie they had picked up earlier in the day, when they looked up simultaneously towards the ceiling at the sudden sound of hard, rapid footsteps that were running along the tin rooftop.

Sabine smiled as the sound slowly fading off into the distance before looking to her husband, who shared the same look of contentment.

"Are you two ever going to tell them you know?"

Both heads snapped to Emilie, shaking their heads. "No." Sabine voiced softly, knowingly. "I'm pretty sure we've known before they knew. t should be their decision to us when they're ready. We'll be here until then."

As they all settled back into the movie, Sabine knew that it wouldn't be much longer.

They just had to have patience.

* * *

Marinette finally understood just how easy it was to melt under her boyfriend's pets under Plagg's influence. It was strawberries with chocolate times ten, and even that couldn't quite describe the absolute divine feeling of his hands in her hair.

They were cuddled up on the tower, just taking in the beautiful sight of the city that laid before them, when the pur came almost naturally, and who could really blame her? Nothing could beat this.

Even though, she could tell something was off with the man next to her. Lifting her head up, she brought her chin up to rest on his chest. "Okay, hot stuff. What's running through that mind of yours?"

He sighed, but didn't give her a straight answer. "Just some things on my mind, princess. Nothing too bad."

She didn't buy that for a second. Without hesitation, she pushed herself up and rolled over so her legs laid on either side of his thighs, and she sat just directly above his waist, careful and deliberately where she knew everything would be safe, pinning him to the metal of the beam.

Teasing, on the other hand, was all the more fun.

"Now." And she might not've been wearing her spots, but she still knew how to command in leather verse spandex and how to make him absolutely weak. The way his eyes were expanded to half the size of his face and his adam's apple started to bobble was enough proof of that. "Would you please." And she knew she had him. "Tell your kitty just what's on your mind?"

She knew she had him hook, line, and sinker, as she pushed her lower lip into a pout and ran a claw down the side of his face. Maybe Plagg was a bad influence, but she loved it.

Ladynoir licked her lips slowly, teasingly. She knew she had won this battle. It was addicting. Especially as he took his own lower lip between his teeth to chew. It was so empowering to see him shiver just because of her. There was a look in his eyes, an emotion that she never really saw before in him, but could somehow name easily.

And it made her own heart thump.

When he spoke, it wasn't without difficulty, she knew that much by crackled his tone was. He should be happy, she learned from him, after all. "You've been taking on so much, princess. I've been getting worried about you."

She softened under that. He always cared so much and it brought a certain warmth to her heart that only he could bring. "I'm okay, Adrien. I promise."

He shook his head. "No, you're not. And I'm gonna worry. You take on too much at one time and you don't let others help. You need a break. It's okay to say no, Marinette."

She started to falter. "It's my jo-"

"It's your job to take care of yourself, first and foremost. And admit you need help when need be. You've told me so many times I'm human, well so are you. You need to breathe."

Her eyes went sideways as her resolve started to crumble. "Master Fu trusted us to keep Plagg and Tikki. For me to keep the box. We promised we'd do our jobs."

His gaze went sweet as a sad lopsided grin powered his lips. "And how are you supposed to do protect people, Cherie, when you're running yourself ragged?"

She sighed, knowing he had a point. "I guess so."

He knew he had won the war and she hated the smugness that accompanied that. Pulling her against him, her head was tucked under his chin as her pur resumed. "It's okay to take some time to yourself. We'll talk to Master Fu and see if he'd be willing to at least let me have half the responsibilities. See where that goes from there."

A balance. Yeah, she liked the sound of that.

That was them.

* * *

"Marinette, the reason I entrusted you with the box in the first place, was because I knew you could make decisions when decisions needed to be made. You needing your partners help in this isn't admitting you're weak, it's a sign of strength."

The young woman nodded against Adrien's chest, holding onto him to help keep her nerves at bay. "I know. It's just hard sometimes, everyone is count-"

"And for that." Master Fu interrupted. "You need to make sure you're in the right place to be counted for. Trust yourselves, and everything else will fall into place. Stay strong in your decisions when you know them and listen to others when you know you need guidance."

"We will." Marinette promised with a nod of her head. "We'll see you next week."

They pass through the opened door that Master Fu held. "See you then. Keep safe."

Once back into the sidewalk, Marinette flung her arms his neck, letting his cologne take over her sense of smell and cause her tense muscles to finally relaxed. "Thank you. I needed that."

She could feel the smile against her forehead. "Always."

"Don't know what I'd do without you to pull me out of my head." She mumbled into his shirt, her fingers moving to twist into the cotton of his shirt.

"And that's why I wouldn't change one bit of the craziness we've been through together." He pressed a lingering kiss to her head. "Not one bit. As long as we're by each others side, right?"

She laughed. "Is there any other way?"

His only reply was to catch her lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's note:
> 
> My WIFE WROTE this one. I was the main writer on the last one, but I want you to know, SHE wrote this! If y'all are… physically... Bothered by… F# IT! If y'all are horny after this imagine how I feel!
> 
> I saw thigh high boots and I'm like, isn't this supposed to be a kids show. Thus, bam. This was born.


	30. Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration left and came back to me thankfully for this prompt. Lol
> 
> Puns? I don't know. XD
> 
> Anyways. I shall see you all tomorrow for the LAST chapter.
> 
> I'mma cry.

Inspiration was very much, a double sided blade. It could come in wave after wave of ideas. Then, there were times when the flow was dryer than the Sahara desert.

Of course the latter usually came in a time of need when she required her inspiration hit hard. Because, of course, why wouldn't it? Marinette needed to get this portfolio submitted to Chloe's mother— even though Chloe herself said she could easily get her a spot in her mother's corner in a snap of her fingers, but the young designer refused, saying she wanted to earn this internship— before the school year was up.

She had three weeks left.

Yet, nothing was coming to her. She had all but blocked everyone from entering her room, save for Plagg and Tikki, who were under strict rules by her, to only bring her food and food only. Nothing more, and nothing less.

She had so many papers scattered across her room, mountains of fabrics piled together, and binders holding design after design— several had discarded pieces of her work that she'd never show Aubrey, and another binder specifically conducted to show the work that Marinette deemed passable— within the plastic covers.

In short, her room was a mess.

And in short, she was pretty sure all four other household members were about ready to ram her hatch door in, in order to drag her out and into the broad daylight.

So what if she hadn't seen natural in over twenty four hours?

So what if she was living off of coffee cup after coffee cup?

She was totally fine. Completely good. One hundred percent sane.

Gosh, that fifth double espresso hit the spot.

"Okay, pigtails." She turned to see Plagg floating just mere centimeters from her face; an annoyed look hinting on the edge of the bored expression plastered on his face. "You need to go out. Get some air, whatever you humans do to feel better."

She was about to object when Tikki phases through her hatch door. "Plagg's right." Tikki rolled her eyes as the cat kwami gave her a knowing eyebrow wiggle. "You need your rest, Marinette. Go visit Adrien."

That brought her mind to the complete present. "Adrien? Isn't he downstairs?"

Plagg shook his head. "He was getting itchy with you refusing and not being able to help, no matter how hard he tried, so he decided to go visit the gorilla in his rose garden."

That explained that. Adrien and the Gorilla have grown fairly close— and after Emilie basically signed over the mansion to him, just for a temporary place for him to stay until he figured out what he wanted to do, or where he wanted to go— Adrien often visited his bodyguard and lounge around the mansion, mostly to play on his piano or help the behemoth with the garden.

Marinette couldn't help but admit that she was beyond happy that Adrien didn't let his father overshadow his love for piano for when he played what he wanted. "Okay okay. Maybe I do need a break." She pushed the chair away from the desk and got up to stretch, feeling the cracks and moans her bones made in protest. "I guess I do need a little break."

Plagg's eyebrow rose. "A little? Pigtails, you made my kid angsty. You need a little more than a break."

Her shoulders slumped in knowing defeat. "I know." She looked to Tikki, determination settling over her. "C'mon, let's go."

She tried to ignore Plagg's sly smirk of triumph as she sailed off into the late night.

* * *

When she landed on the edge of his window sill, she gave a quick two tap against the glass with a fist, watching as Adrien— who had his back turned on her, hands gliding across the keys of his piano— turned to see her waiting for him to open the window for her.

A bright smile lit his lips and warmed his eyes, chasing any other emotions she caught swimming in his eyes for a split second. And she knew that was because of her somewhat, while he wasn't angry whatsoever with her, Ladybug knew he was missing her like crazy because honestly, she missed him just as much, especially with a mind that wasn't as crowded as it had been for the past days.

He left his seat and the piano, and in three quick strides, crossed the room to open the window, grinning all the way. "Hey, bugaboo. I see you finally broke away from your work?" It was said in a tease, but she could hear the way he missed her under his held up tone.

So, with that in mind, she almost pounced on him, nearly knocking them to his old bedroom floor. She smashed her lips to his, not allowing for any space between them, as she did her best to make up for the past days of kisses that they had missed out on.

When they pulled back, he was flushed, breathless, and panting in short little bursts. "Well, if that's the greeting you're gonna give after locking yourself away for three days straight, please feel free to do so again."

She giggled and nuzzled her nose into the crock of his neck. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have blocked everyone out like that."

His hands started to stroke her hair so tenderly and filled with love that she truly wondered how she could've gone so long without feeling like she was gonna go crazy without his affection. "I understand where you're coming from. This is a big deal for you, you need to get this done and you're on a deadline."

"But not at your guy's expense." She argued. "The least I could've done was interact with you guys while doing my work. Not locked myself away. I just wished I had something going in my mind for this. It feels like I lost all inspiration— I've hit a block."

He chuckled, and pushed himself to his feet, pulling her along with him, and dragged her along to the piano bench, motioning for her to sit beside him. "I know when you're stressed you like it when I play the piano for you. Maybe it can help get your mind flowing again."

Marinette smiled as she dropped her mask and he began to play once more as the sweet melody filled the room and her heartbeat almost seemed to fall into sync with each note that run out as he pressed the keys. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he continued to play and all else fell silent to them, the world didn't exist beyond these walls, and for once, that was okay.

A thought bubbled in her head for a clear moment before she titled her chin slightly up, but keeping her head where it laid. "What inspires you when you're in a rut?"

His fingers pause and his arms drop to his side as he stopped to look at her, causing her to pull back so he could properly do so.

And when her eyes caught sight of his, all she could see was absolute, pure, uncontained love. Love that lit the soul on fire and would consume every inch inside of him and she could tell he didn't mind it. The love in those storeybooks got it all wrong, because love isn't just one thing, it was a labyrinth of so many, that one could never truly be described correctly. It was endless, and boundless, and so clear. Selfless.

And as always, he was looking at her when that look appeared.

_"You."_

No matter how long they had been together, her breath still hitched when he looked at her like that. When he spoke like that. Because she was his world, and he was hers, and sometimes it was still hard to believe. "How so?"

That special smile that he only reserved for her appeared. "When it's been a rough day, and I just can't seem to smile, I think of yours and my grin is never more real." He pressed a key, one single note. "When I feel like crying, maybe I'm thinking of my father, I remember the laugh in your eyes, and I realize those tears aren't worth it." Another note added to the first, and it blended so smoothly in. "And then, I think of my favorite, absolute favorite thing. When you laugh. When I can't even seem to chuckle, all I have to do is think of your beautiful, amazing laugh, like the one in the rain on the first day we met, and I'm whole again."

He started colliding note after note to make a sweet, heartwarming song that she had never heard before, and it made everything melt inside.

"And that, my lady." He breathed as the last note echoed out. "Is how I get through my blocks. I think of you, everything that makes you who you are— and that is only the start of what I think of when I need something to spark my inspiration— and it all just clicks. You make everything in me just come alive and I can't help how my thoughts flow because of you."

Marinette was in tears, burning hot, blurry tears, and she was completely fine with that. She loved this man more than she could ever say, and she was so thankful for him. She rested her forehead against his, letting the tears fall and just soaked up his presence.

Because even when he couldn't help, when he couldn't do anything to outright fix the situation, he was still there, supporting her, being the solid ground to catch her when her knees felt like they would give out underneath her. He was there. He would always be there. And that was more than enough.

He was her inspiration.

And something just sparked inside of her. Almost like a lightning bolt, and she would've been laughing at the irony, if not for the way she started to bounce in her seat. "I have an idea!"

Before he could even ask, she jumped from her seat, nearly transformed and out the window before she skidded back and pulled him into a long searing kiss that left her wanting more, but knew that would come later. "Meet me on the eiffel tower in an hour. I think I got my inspiration back." And turned to leave, calling over her shoulder, "Love you, hot stuff!"

She knew without a doubt as she swung away, she heard his unmistakable laugh and his own, "I love you too, bugaboo."

* * *

An hour later, he was where she promised she would be. Sitting on top of the eiffel tower, with sketch pad in her lap and a pencil twirling in her fingers, eager to show her kitty her completed designed for Chloe's mother.

Ladybug could tell the second Chat landed, that he was excited as she was to see what she had come up with. "So, bugaboo. What'd ya got to show me?"

She passed the book to his, hands just shaking with uncontained joy. This was one of her best pieces yet, and she was honestly proud to show it.

She watched as his eyes bulged from their place in his head and she smiled all the more because of it. Chat tried to clear his throat a few times, but she could see the difficulty in it. "W-what made you think of this? Any.. any particular theme?"

She laughed and leaned in closer to point out a few sketches she had made. "I was thinking of a bad boy meets sweet nerd. Trying to get rid of that cliche that it's only one way or another." She pointed to the leather jacket that wasn't screaming bad boy, but it didn't give the impression of sweet innocent either. "This piece is my favorite, honestly. I could see you wearing it."

She flipped through several more pages, raving about all the creations that just spilled on the page once she had started.

And all the while, Ladybug had missed the sweet, tender look her boyfriend was giving her.

"...and this one-" She finally took notice that Chat was being awfully quiet, and lifted her head from the page, stilling her finger that was directing her sketches on the page, to give him a questioning look. "Everything okay, kitty?"

He blushed at being caught, but his smile grew bigger. "Yeah. I just can't help but wonder who inspired this look?"

She giggle, and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Isn't it obvious? Chat Noir an Adrien Agreste, of course."

He melted into the hand that now somehow found its way to his face and glided along his cheek and his own tears sprung. "Me?" He whispered, tone full of wonder.

Her heart felt ready to take off. Because he deserved everything and more. He deserved to know he was loved and appreciated for all that he was, and she could see it in his eyes, the joy that it brought him, just seeing all of him scribbled and drawn out on the pages that she had worked hard for.

She vowed silently for the rest of her days, he'd know just how much he was loved, come rain or shine. Because he was more than she could ever ask for.

"Yeah, kitty." She said softly. "You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's thoughts:
> 
> So nobody explicitly says where Chat got the rose the first time he wanted to open up to Ladybug.
> 
> Long story short, upon getting the rose for Adrien, the gorilla found he really loved the elegance of the flower and the way it flowed from the stem in such a way he could not describe. It reminded him of a simpler time, back when he was a mere back alley boxer doing all he could to impress his first love. Ever since then he planted a special garden he would use everytime Gabriel was being a prick in an effort to akumatized him. One smell of the sweet flower reminded him of the sweet rush he got from punching people against the hard cobblestones of London.
> 
> Also, that's my canon of how Adrien had so many flowers to give Marinette.


	31. Waiting On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's Background Music Recommendation: "Wild Roses: Of Monsters and Men"
> 
> I can't believe this is it. It was so hard to write, to say goodbye.
> 
> But nothing golden can stay, now can it?
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy.

"Madame Agreste! Madame Agreste!? Has anyone seen Madame Agreste anywhere!? I can't find her!?"

Adrien chuckled as he watched the assistant run around like a chicken with its head cut off, almost yelling into her earpiece, looking for his wife. Even at twenty four, and being the owner of Gabriel's fashion empire, not to mention being Ladybug, Marinette still had trouble being punctual.

Like now for instance, right when her show was set to start in ten minutes and no one could find her. With every minute was ticking down till the start of the show. Everyone was running around trying to make heads or tails of where the young designer could be.

Models were in distress, needing last minute touch ups that needed to be done by Marinette, the setup crew was growing more frantic with each passing minute, and words were being drowned out by the sea of people yelling at the top of their lungs.

Yep, gotta love fashion week. Adrien was thankful he only modeled for Matrinette's line, well only from time to time. He never wanted to be a full time model ever again, but for her, there would always be an exception.

And just when everyone thought all hope was lost that they just couldn't reach her, she miraculously— he loved to fit in a good pun whenever he could— appeared.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

They all turned to see Marinette running up in six inch heels, hair piled up in a messy bun, grey skirt, red blouse, and a blazer that matched the skirt hanging perfectly around her shoulders. She was gasping for air, as if she had just ran a marathon, and knowing Marinette, she probably had just to get there in time if her beaten red face said anything. "I-I'm here."

The whole room seemed to have sighed in relief at her appearance.

Adrien laughed some more. That was definitely his princess. And he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. He pulled her into his arms before hair and makeup could whisk her away, and pressed a small kiss to the middle of her forehead. "Look who finally decided to show up." He teased.

She huffed, lower lip turning out into a pout. "My… alarm may've or may not have gone off this morning."

He knew his eyes were dancing with mirth. "And that's why I was trying to drag you out of bed." He had. He had even pulled the sheets that she tried to hide under, to no avail. She just wouldn't budge. "We're just waiting on you."

She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, followed the director and makeup artist to her dressing room before the show began.

Adrien smiled. She had, after all, been late to their own wedding. She was always fashionably late. Even with how chaotic everything was, he never minded waiting on his wife.

He always would.

* * *

"Emma, do you know where your mother is?"

The ten year old glanced up from her drawing tablet to look at the director of the show, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "You know how she is, Mr. Rue. My auntie's and Dad are out in the crowd if you wanna see if they know. You'll be able to spot dad a mile away when you look for two screaming toddlers. Louis and Hugo can get quite loud."

The man sighed, pressing a button on his earpiece to mumble some instructions to the person on the other end. Mr. Rue looked exhausted, to say the least, and Emma couldn't blame him. Her mother didn't always have the best timing, never did. "Between your mother and your father, I'll never understand how you're on time for things."

Emma threw her head back and laughed. Because, he was right. She wondered that sometimes herself. "You're not the only one, Mr. Rue. You're not the only one."

He smiled and ruffled her head, before disappearing off into another section of the backstage. Chuckling to herself, Emma went back to the task on hand.

That was, before black high heals appeared in her vision. "Hey, kitten. How's it going?"

Emma looked up to see her mom standing there, all bright smiles and soft eyes.

Emma was indeed a daddy's girl— she was almost a carbon copy of him, what with her blonde hair, green sparkling eyes, and tanned skin, though she had her momma's freckles— but no one could deny that she was her momma's world. "Hey, Momma. Almost late to your show. Again." She snickered as her mom sent her a playful glare. "They're all waiting on you."

The older woman rolled her eyes, but took the tablet from her daughter's hands and moved it aside in favor of pulling her up off her seat and into her arms for a bone crushing hug. "You're too much like your dad sometimes, kitten."

Emma returned the hug without thought. "I know, you've told me so many times."

A soft kiss was placed on the crown of her head and her heart almost purred like the animal she was nicknamed after. Her momma's hugs were always one of the best. "You know, I gave birth to you for nine hours straight, and you came out looking and acting like your father."

Emma pulled back, and reached up to boop her mother on her nose. "Au contraire. Papa says I'm so like you that the reason I look so much like him is so that I could have all your personality. Auntie Chloe, Alya, and Kagami agree." She stuck her tongue out as if to solidify her point.

Her mom shook her head, but a pleasant smile gave away the fake annoyance that she had been going for. "You are too much sometimes, kitten."

Clasping her hands together, she popped her leg just a bit behind her and gave the cheesiest grin she could muster. "I know." She glanced at her watch and saw that it was only five minutes until show time and started to push the older woman onto the stage. "Now, go. Don't wanna be late for your own show. Papa's probably waiting anxiously."

Marinette was nearly onto the stage when she poked her head back in through the curtain. "When did you become so grown up?"

"Easy." The pre-teen answered, not missing a beat. "When you have amazing, caring parents as I do, you pick up on a few things."

If any of the pictures later on from that show displayed her mom with tears in her eyes, Marinette contributed it to allergies.

But Emma knew better.

* * *

As Marinette strolled down the catwalk, looking to every possible camera that she could, she smiled with unabundant joy as she made her way to the podium. It was the final sho for the Ladybug and Chat Noir line, and it was a full house. Something she was undoubtedly grateful for.

Clearing her throat, she spoke easily into the mic. "Thank you all, for coming today, to the last showing of my Ladybug and Chat Noir fashion line."

The cheering and clapping boomed throughout the building, growing louder and louder by the second, and it made her smile all the more. "It's an honor to see what this line has brought to you all. It also was an honor and I'm ecstatic to pay tribute to Ladybug and Chat Noir."

It all felt so real. So much time had passed, so much of what she and Adrien did together, the life they had built, and it all lead to this, and she couldn't even imagine what more the future might bring.

She looked out onto the crowd to see her family there, all cheering her on. Her two boys waving frantically at her from their papa's lap.

And when she saw the sweet smile her husband sent her, it somehow made her heart all the more calm and rapid at the same time. It was all the encouragement she needed to continue.

Gosh, did she love that man. "A lot of things have been said, a lot has been done fo the city. Things have changed. Grown. They've paved their own ways as superheroes and without them, we wouldn't be where we are today. They have so much that has helped them through and made them who they are. But one thing is for sure."

* * *

"Your parents are something else, Emma."

Backstage, said girl gave a long roll of her eyes, arms crossed over her chest, before looking to her best friend, sarcastic attitude in full swing. "Trust me, Anna. You, auntie Kagami and uncle Luka may see what they're like in public, but it's nothing to what they're like at home. Twenty years of marriage and they still act like love sick teens— and that's something coming from a teen."

"They wouldn't be who they are— they wouldn't be Chat Noir and Ladybug, or come as far as they have through the years— without each other."

Even so, Emma smiled at her momma's words. They definitely wouldn't be. While she liked to complain about the public display of affections, she knew it was amazing to see. It was amazing to see two people still so incredible in love with each other after so many years. Not many people had that.

Anna laughed as Marinette finished her speech. "Say what we want, but if I'm being honest, they're the kind of love I look up to. A love to model after, you know? I know every love is different, but because of them, I know what to look for when love comes my way, if it's real, it'll be worth it in the end. It's okay to be patient, that's what love is— to make sure you're ready and not to let others tell you when it is. Only you know when it's real."

"That's it for tonight's fashion line, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please, give another round of applause for the models. I'll see you all at the next debut."

"Yeah." Emma agreed softly, clapping along with the audience as her mom made her exist. The young teen laughed hard. "I owe then a lot. More than I give them credit for. Because of them, I've learned about something from an earlier age, that most people can't grasp no matter how old they get, something that I will always believe in."

The dark haired teen looked to the blonde, eyes twinkling with curiosity. "And what's that, Em?"

Emma's lips curled into a soft smile at the thought of her parents. "I believe true love exists for those that fight for it. They fight so hard everyday. For the city, for everything they've accomplished, and especially for each other."

A love she wouldn't mind having one day.

Anna nudged her shoulder in play. "Your parents are the embodiment of what working hard and working together really means, together until the end, huh? No matter what they do, they do together."

Emma nodded, a fondness shining on her face. _"And for that, they will always be partners."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband's note: Not sure when we will be writing this constantly again. So that being said I want to say thank you to the people that have given our stories the time to read. Seeing so many people comment, especially about my random bits of gibberish, is really surprising and as hard as things get I never get used to the surprises.
> 
> Wife.: Seriously you guys, thank you. From the bottom of our hearts. I have several one shots running around in my head, so be on the lookout for those as well. Until nets time, always lots of love!
> 
> (P.S IF and ONLY IF you guys really want us t, I'm sure we could do a super late maichat may 2019 fic. But you guys gotta make a lot of noise for that. Lol. And it won't be for a bit (But it would be out before the end of the year)

**Author's Note:**

> Please lemme know your thoughts! Lots of love, until tomorrow!


End file.
